GrumpyCat (A Stiles Love Story)
by Rixie96
Summary: At a college party, Stiles meets Derin for the first time. He couldn't believe that he never seen anyone so beautiful in his life before. He couldn't help but go and talk to her. And those green eyes that glared at him...Is is bad that he think it's a turn on? This story is a love story of how Stiles got Derin Hale. Still werewolves in this story.
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Im revising this story a bit then adding more chapters. _

Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski loves Scott McCall.

He would say it to the roof tops. Even though exactly thirty-two minutes ago he was cursing his puppy-like friend to oblivion for leaving him stag so that he could follow Allison Argent. Well, he didn't technically leave him stag. Scott left him with Isaac freakin' Lahey.

Isaac Lahey.

The douchebag who wears scarves in September in eighty-nine-degree weather. Stiles remembered the kid. They are from the same town and been in the same classes since seventh grade. But much to his chagrin, Stiles missed the shy non-talkative Isaac who gave small smiles and didn't give his two cents to his conversations that don't help at all. Now he's tall (he's been tall but now with his new found confidence Stiles finally notices) with a cocky grin and constantly hangs around them (mostly Scott).

Stiles refuses to acknowledge this as jealousy.

So why do Stiles love Scott again?

Because that's when he laid eyes on the most beautiful specimen to walk this earth. He pleads guilty for thinking the same thing back in second grade about Lydia Martin. And just a second ago he was just pouting about the gorgeous redhead getting hit on by some jackass with a motorcycle. Stiles kind of rather have Jackson back as his rival for her affections. But now?

His mind was on the dark beauty who looked like she rather is drinking thumbtacks then being at a frat party (Jackson's frat).

Stiles knew for sure that any pickup line he chooses she heard before. He gave himself a pep talk as he made his way to her. I'm freakin' nineteen years old. Stop acting like you're twelve, his inner cool guy (which isn't that cool by the way) berates him.

The Woman raised a perfectly thick arched eyebrow at him as he stopped in front of her.

"I'm Stiles," he told her. He knows that Stiles does not come out as 'hot' to some girls but he had to get her to tell him her name. It doesn't help his case with him being five foot eleven of lanky adhd /asthma rambling mess. With dark messy brown hair that he finally decided to grow out last semester. Besides the hair and a few toned muscles from training for lacrosse, he's the same from high school.

"Interesting name," she said; her voice husky and deep yet seductive. "And tell me why you decided to introduce yourself to me, a stranger?"

"Because you're a stranger and I thought we could get acquainted," he inwardly groaned at that. Could he sound more like a tool? Stiles knew that the shy puppy act wouldn't work on this vixen. Scott got lucky with Argent since he couldn't flirt for shit and hasn't dated at all in high school. "What's your name?"

"...Derin," she said.

"So...do you like this song?" How original can I get?

She shrugged. "I like Drake but...he's always on the radio," she replied.

"Wouldn't figure you for a rap fan?"

She raised her eyebrow again. "What should one look like?"

"I don't know...crap. Okay, be honest. On a scale one to ten, how much do you want me to stop annoying you?" he asked her as the flush of red rose on his cheeks.

Derin pursed her lips as if she was trying to hold back a smile or laugh. Stiles really hoped he was making her smile or laugh. She may be a sight even if she's expressionless but he could die happy with a smile lighting up her face.

"...four," she said. Stiles couldn't help but jut out his lower lip and pout. It may not be high on the scale but it was still close to half. He was ready to call it a night before she adds, "Which is pretty good considering everyone annoys me." He instantly lights up.

Red hair. Pale unblemished skin with rosy cheeks. Amber brown eyes with flecks of green close to the pupil. Pouty pink lips. Standing at five foot seven (with her killer heels) with sass and brains. God, how smart she is. Stiles never thought he would be turned on by a girl's ability to outsmart him and yet that is what Lydia Martin does to him.

Dark wavy raven black hair that cascades over her leather jacket (that she wore very well. Her almond shaped green eyes that reminded him of candy apple flavored blow pops. Full pink lips that just asked to be kissed. She was flawless. Even with the faint scar that started from her jawline then crossing the bridge of her nose to her eyebrow. It added character to the mysterious Derin.

"So, uh, what do your major?" Again he inwardly groans. He vowed to himself in the beginning of freshman year he wouldn't be that person. That person who has nothing else to talk about or to start a conversation so they just automatically go to what they're majoring in. Even though he regretted the question his mouth moved on its own. Damn, his uncontrollable rambling. "I major in chemistry and criminology. I know I don't look like the next future cop of America but I always wanted to be a detective."

"Pre-Veterinary."

"Awesome, my best friend is majoring in that even though he loathes , I mean seriously want to kill himself over how hard Chemistry is," he rambles again. "I don't know if you had a class together. Ya know Scott McCall? Lovable puppy with curls and a 'love tap' on his jawline?"

Stiles beamed when Derin chuckles at his explanation of Scott's crooked jawline.

"Ah, yes. I tutored him all last semester," she said.

Did Stiles mention how much he loves Scott yet hates him? Why haven't he told him about this beautiful specimen in front of him? "Wait. What year are you? Me and Scott are sophomores."

"Junior," she replied.

"So how is my little puppy in class," he jokes. She gave a thoughtful look before answering.

"He's a puppy alright," she agreed. "Follows me everywhere when it comes to Bio and Chem. And I know that I have two more years with him..."

"Ah, for someone who wants to help animals he is crap at science," Stiles recalled the many all-nighters his best friend pulled their freshman year.

"Oh my god, you should-

-There you are," Stiles hates Isaac Lahey more. He busts through the crowd with soaking wet clothes and water dripping from his blonde curls. He paused for a moment taking in the scene of Stiles with freaking Derin Hale. The Derin Hale who always glares and comes off as unapproachable (even though it might have to do with the overbearing older twin brother). He was tutored by Derin for a whole semester (since a certain redhead laughed when he asked) in Algebra (who would have thought there was a freakin' 'College' Algebra). "Hey, Derin." He greets her before getting back to Stiles. "I need your help with Scott." And then left. Stiles groans. He knew what this meant.

Allison.

"I'll be right back. Please, wait for me?" he pouts at her with pleading puppy eyes.

"Three minutes," she said with a teasing tone.

Stiles started running awkwardly to the pool outside following Isaac.

He then was graced with the presence of his best friend floating in the pool with a water cooler in hand looking like a kicked puppy who lost his owner. Stiles couldn't help but take a quick picture before posting it on Instagram and Facebook (of course, blocking it from the views of family and Ms. McCall).

"Dude, you look," Stiles laughs then stopped when seeing Isaac in the pool trying to pull him out. Stiles still to this day can't fathom why Isaac is here. Not here in this pool but more about why he's with them. They never talked back in Beacon Hills but now? Him and Scott became the best of friends when the dude all of a sudden became James Dean wearing a scarf and leather jacket and seventy-degree weather last year. Joining their lacrosse team and now their roommate. "You know it's not the end of the world?"

"Might as well be. She's still mad because I didn't call as much as I wanted to over the summer. The times was different. With her in France and her flirting with French men," Scott whines. "Bet they speak French."

"I hope so since they are in France," Stiles comments earning him a splash of water.

"Dude, you're supposed to be on my side," he splashes him again.

"I'm not Isaac," he points out. "I tell you like it is. Now get your ass out. Drinking and swimming are not a good combination." He complies and lifts himself out of the pool giving Stiles a lazy smile. He then strips off his soaked shirt and pants revealing his Spiderman trunks.

"Did you plan on swimming?" Isaac asked as he follows his friend out the pool.

"Yeah...it's heated," Scott said with a sheepish smile.

"So...guess who our Stiles was flirting with inside," Isaac grins like the douche he is. "Derin. Hale."

Hale? Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. He knew that he heard that name somewhere. It was familiar.

"You and Hale?" Scott nudges him with a playful smile. "She's a bit harder to woo than Lydia," he joked.

"How do you know her?" Stiles asked Isaac with a frown. Isaac smirks that cocky smirk.

"Her…her brother is a mentor of mine's," he shrugs like it's no big deal. "We also have class together in Psychology my freshman year."

"Why the hell you guys never told me about her," Stiles whined dramatically. "I could have met my future wife much sooner."

Isaac scoffed with an eye roll.

"Dude, why would we? You've been tailing after Martin and with Derin's personality I wouldn't think she was your type," Scott shrugged.

"And it's not like you would have a chance with her anyways," Isaac was so not helping. Stiles decided not to bother giving him a response since the gorgeous woman of his dreams is waiting for him inside.

"Well, I have Derin waiting on me so…" of course, they don't take the too subtle hint to get lost. He doesn't need Isaac over his shoulder while he fails at getting Derin's number. Scott was not much of a wingman since his love life was just as non-existent before the Argent Incident.

They followed behind him as Stiles made his way through the crowd of drunkards trying to find the dark beauty. He didn't spot her until he made his way to the entrance outside seeing her talking to the douchebag that's been sleeping with Lydia for the last two months.

Aiden.

Just Aiden since Stiles didn't bother to try to care about his last name. All he knows about the guy is that he drives a motorcycle, he plays lacrosse (too well, he might add) and has a gay twin who is just as much as a douchebag as him. But then again, Stiles liked to think that Ethan is the 'nice' one since he's with Danny.

"Um, hey, Derin, are you leavin' already?" he asked her trying to simmer down the anger he felt towards the guy next to him. He didn't feel the usual shred of jealousy like he did about Lydia. But all he felt for the guy is utter dislike like he does with Jackson since they're both cocky douchebags.

"I'm her ride," Aiden said. He was giving off a smug look that was begging to be punched. Stiles could only frown.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" Derin said breaking the tension between the two of them. Stiles breaks eye contact with Aiden and smiles at the female. Before he could say anything else, Aiden wraps his arms around Derin and leads her away.

"Isn't he with Lydia?" Stiles whines.

"I thought you hated that he is with Lydia," Scott said.

"Am I so over her," Stile said as he watched Derin climb behind Aiden on his motorcycle.

Derin leaned back onto the headboard of her bed with her worn out sketchbook on her lap. Her hair pulled up on top messily as a few strays fell over her face as she stared down at it. Her fingers trembling with anticipation. It's been two years since she's last sketched and even then her last sketch was shit compared to her works in high school. She was an art major her freshman year but dropped it when it was not enjoyable anymore but felt more like a chore.

But now it was different.

She looked down at her sketchbook again.

High cheekbones with a constellation of moles scattered across his jawline. A slightly upturned round nose and expressive brown eyes. Wide smile.

And his scent.

She shuddered with pleasure thinking by just thinking about it.

"You're drawing," her eyes snapped up to her door to see her twin brother with his signature frown. Derek was shirtless with only flannel pajama bottoms on. Derin could smell the scent of arousal and sex oozing from him. Must have had company over, she thought. She knew that she must have been to occupied with her muse to even sense him having a new one in his bed to take out his frustration on. Some would call it 'lucky' to be picked by the brooding senior.

"You smell familiar," she stated as she takes another whiff as he entered her room (without permission, she notes).

"She's leaving.," he said.

"Well, at least let's hope she won't be as crazy as the last blonde you were with," she said knowing she put her foot in her mouth. It's not like has any room to talk since she's the one that also had a short relationship with a deranged blonde. Kevin Argent, Kate's younger brother.

"Let's hope he can handle me," Erica pops up from behind Derek with a smirk. She skips into her room. Derin couldn't hold back her expression of surprise. The last person she would expect to be with her brother was the loner Erica Reyes. Not much loner since she's been hanging out with Boyd and Isaac but they was much of a loner group if any. Isaac being excluded since he's started to branch out last year and made friends and moved out of their apartment.

Derin and Derek are still trying to figure out why Derek took a liking to the two of them when he was in high school. Maybe Derek showed too much kindness at the time back then and Isaac followed him like a lost puppy until Derek finally decided to unofficially mentor the kid.

It's not like they can offer anything to anyone. Only brooding silence and meaningless sex. The fire took every emotion out of the pair and only left sorrow, shame, and anger to anchor on for the werewolves.

Only one who seemed a pinch normal was Laura and Peter. Peter just more creepy and sinister but still same ole' Uncle Peter.

"Thought you were leaving," she said to Erica. She shrugs. Derin didn't know how to feel about Erica and Derek sleeping together.

"I just thought I should greet ya before I do," Erica said as she made her way to Derin's bed. Her brown eyes than staring at her unfinished sketch. "Why…"she then snatches the book out of her grasp. Derin then noticed how Erica's heartbeat raced as her eyes burned holes into the drawing. She finally looks up and gives Derin a curious expression. "Why are you drawing Stiles?"

"Watch your tone," Derin growls. She could sense the blonde giving off an air of protectiveness.

Over Stiles?

"Sorry…I just…" she had the decency to look embarrassed by her reaction.

"You must like him if you finally decided to draw again," Derek said with his eyebrows furrowed together.

Derin could feel her neck heat up from his questionable stare.

"Can you leave please?" She asked as she hid her face with the pillow earning her a rare laugh from her brother.

Derin hasn't replied to Isaac's texts for the last hour and he knew where to find her if he couldn't reach her.

He smirked when he laid eyes on her on a secluded floor in the library where no one visits. The smell of old dusty books wafted through his nostrils making him cough.

By just looking at Derin Hale, one would not think how hardcore of a bookworm she could be. He only knew her for about four years and even then she could be a bit intimidating. Not as intimidating as her older brother but still, her glare sent shivers down his spine. Which was silly since she's pretty adorable if she has a relaxed expression on her face.

He tried to sneak up behind her to see what she was reading but he knew as soon as he was within three feet of her she would sense him.

She lifted her head from her book and turned slightly with a light glare at the blonde boy.

"May I help you?" she asked.

He glanced over her shoulder to see that she was browsing through a book on the species of dogs.

"That reminds me of Scott," he said when he noticed the picture of a dark brown Labrador. He walks over to the seat across from her and drops his books on the table.

Derin finally locks eyes with Isaac. If there was one thing she could admit to liking about the blonde it had to be his clear blue eyes. She usually didn't care for the color blue when it comes to ones' eyes since blue was almost as popular as brown when it comes to eye color. But his? She couldn't even fathom to find or create that kind of blue if she was to attempt to paint him. And also what was hidden behind those eyes. He saw and felt as much pain as the Hales' and that might have been the reason why Derek kept him around through these few years.

"You remind me of…" he takes the book from her and flips to a random page. She smirks when he points at the picture.

"A poodle?" She raised an eyebrow when seeing the raven black poodle.

"Heard they're pretty intelligent and so adorable to look at. Just like you," how can Isaac say this with a straight face. Derin didn't dare respond to that. She snatched the book back.

"Isaac 2.0," she said showing him the golden retriever puppy. He chuckles. He like this. Talking casual. There were only a few times he can account for when they had such a casual conversation.

He remembered that this only started last year when he struggled with taking Chemistry. To this day he didn't know why he even enrolled for the class. He didn't even need it for his major in Social Work and Child Psychology. He begged Lydia to tutor him and she laughed in his face.

That left him with this last resort who he was pretty sure would say no. So he went to a third party casually bringing it up to Derek when he was helping him fix his Camaro. Derek saw right through it but didn't care. He was okay with throwing Isaac over to his sister to annoy for the moment.

"So…there is this pool party for the frat's party we just came from a few days ago," Isaac starts. "You should come."

Why did she decide to go this party?

Oh yeah, because sometimes Isaac's signature blue eyes move something inside of her and makes her break under pressure. Not much pressure since all he gave her was some puppy eyes and a lopsided smile.

She loathes party. She went to the last one and she couldn't even fathom the reason why. But she did get something out of that one. A rough sketch of an awkwardly adorable kid.

Maybe he'll be there, she thought. She shook that thought from her head quickly. Derin knew that Stiles couldn't be in that frat. She saw how they all looked. Fit, buff, and cocky assholes. Only one of them she could stand and that is Danny and sometimes Jackson Whittmore.

Derin looks through her dresser tryingto find a swimsuit. She pulls it out. It wasn't a sexy bikini she knows the sorority girls will be modeling around in for the boys. It's not like she's getting in the pool anyways. The top covered enough to not showed the unhealed scars from the Hale Fire.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked her as she walked down the stairs.

"Pool party," she shrugs. He instantly gets up and made his way in front of her. He crosses his arms with a look of disappointment.

"There's a full moon tomorrow," he states the obvious. She shrugs again. "Fine, then. I'm going."


	2. Chapter 2

So Isaac lied.

It was no pool party. More like a beach party with the bonfire that would soon cause a lawsuit to any drunk frat boy.

Isaac is an idiot, Stiles thought as he takes a swig of his grape soda. He was the designated driver and stewing in his own boredom. His eyes always wandering over to the redhead who had his heart since elementary school. Her flawless skin out for the world to see in a powder blue string bikini. It didn't help his self-esteem when he saw the Aiden guy having his wandering fingers over her body.

"I see that no one is getting in the 'pool'," Stiles jokes. Allison smirks at his remark.

It's been almost two weeks since he last seen Derin Hale. The mysterious enigma that took over his thoughts every now and again. He tried to casually bring her up when he was with Scott or Isaac but he can be too obvious when he is trying to be smooth.

"So, what time do you want to go see Suicide Squad?" Scott asked him the movie was premiering next week on Friday and he made a go to himself that he would see it (Suicide Squad comes out a bit later in this).

"Seven." He said. The conversation continued through about their classes and Stiles found his eyes roaming through the crowd. His eyes made its way to the parking lot to see a shiny slick black Camaro pull up. He was easily fascinated to what frat boy has this car. Usually, they had SUVs and Mustangs. Jackson was an exception with his Porsche. The first one to get out was a brooding tall... a man who looks like he was in his twenties. His glare was intimidating...and familiar. The passenger side door opened to have another one get out.

Stiles' eyes widened.

"Shit, she's here." He practically yelled catching his friends' attention. They turned their head to Stiles gaze. Scott laughs and Isaac sighed in relief. Isaac darted over but Stiles doesn't even notice. "And she brought a boyfriend." He whines. The guy looked like he could kick your ass with only a glare.

"Glad to see you didn't stand me up," Isaac said out of breath as he made his way to her. Kind of disappointed to not see her in a bikini but at least she came. His eyes went to Derek. Isaac was bit surprise that Derek came but then it made sense since the guy was overprotective of his little sister.

"Hey, man," he greeted his mentor of three years.

"Isaac," Derek said. He then pulls Derin with him leaving Isaac alone. They made their way to the tables with the drinks. He gets a Corona beer and hands her a water bottle. Derek had to get away from the guy. He loved Isaac like a brother (even though he will not say that out loud unless someone had a wolfsbane laced knife to his throat). With his heightened senses, he could literally smell the arousal and desire radiating off of Isaac. Just when he thought he couldn't smell any more of it, a certain arousal another scent hits him straight through the nose along with Derin's. She turns abruptly to be Eye to eye with Stiles.

"Remember me?" He jokes but then blushes automatically. Derin engulfed every bit of his scent in one inhale. She took it all in. And he took her all in, too. Stiles looked quite the same to her brilliant memory. She made a note to sketch him like this. His face seemed full of happiness and nervousness. He bit his bottom lip and a light blush creep through his cheeks. And his attire...He wore a black tee shirt with the Batman symbol in yellow in the middle of it along with matching swim trunks.

It wasn't hard to guess that he's a Batman fan.

Stiles don't mind her swimwear. He was surprised since he imagined her to be so confident in her toned body that she would wear a black bikini but then she seemed to be the one to leave a lot to the imagination. He liked that she wore a whole suit top. It was no surprise that it was a dark gray. It looked good on her. In the three weeks since he saw her, it was worth the wait. It was a gift that he gets to see those beautiful hazel green eyes that bore into his soul. Her naturally plump pink lips that are absolutely Kissable.

He then heard a growl. His eyes went to the taller guy that towers over him.

"So you must be the boyfriend?" It didn't come out of his mouth thank God. It came from his idiot best friend. He knows he has the skill to say anything that comes to mind but it seems his best friend does too.

Just when you thought Derek couldn't glare any harder, he has. His eyes met with Derin's and she has a look they never saw. A small smile formed on her lips.

Isaac ran up to the group to be graced by a husky laugh.

Coming from...Derin? She did an about three 'ha ha's' before going back to her cool facade. But Stiles doesn't forget. It bored into his memory. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh. Derek gave a bewildered expression to his little sister. He hasn't seen her laugh in years.

"He's not my boyfriend." She finally tells them. It seemed like a huge weight off Stiles' shoulders.

At least one person was smart in the group. Allison put two and two together. "He's your brother." She said patting her boyfriend on the shoulder. "It's kind of obvious." Stiles looked at the both of them. How could they have been idiots? Well...He could see Scott being one. But it was obvious. They both shared...everything. Raven black hair, hazel green eyes, fair skin. God, even the glare and thick eyebrows.

"Dude, my bad," Scott tells Derek. He just sighs. Derek bends to his sister's ear and whispered, "I'll still keep an eye on you but I'll be at the fire." and walks away.

Before Isaac could speak up to her, Stiles got to her first by taking a step to her. "Let's talk alone." He couldn't believe he told her that. But one thing that taught him about pining after Lydia for years is that being a passive-aggressive flirt compared to guys like Jackson does nothing for his love life.

He even pulls her gently by the wrist. Even Scott and Isaac were stunned.

Even Derin was taken by surprise.

He guides her through the drunks and slits and even made eye contact with Lydia who seemed troubled with him being with Derin Hale. He guides her to the ocean where surprisingly no one was. He finally let's go of her hand but not without blushing.

"How you been?" He asks. She shrugged as she stepped closer to the water having it run over her feet. Did he pull her over for this? Small talk. He is nervous. She could smell it.

So she gave in a bit.

"You?"

"Great. Um, class good. I play lacrosse...second string, ugh, again. Do you play sports?" He rambled. She glances at him. Through his shirt, she could sense that he is a bit toned especially as she looked at his toned calves.

"I run." He could tell. Toned everywhere with runner's legs.

"I do too...well have but I could. Do it again. When do you run?" He rambled on again. She liked that about him.

"Mornings and evenings." She answered. The moonlight shone over remaking her skin glow. "I swim too...that's how I met Jackson." Stiles couldn't process that kind of information he had to know more.

"How come all my friends know you but I just met the famous Derin?" He blurted out. She pursed her lips at his question. She shrugs. She met Derin through the class but their relationship was more platonic when she found out that he's friends with Isaac.

Her eyes wandered over the beach seeing the bonfire that her older brother was at.

"More like a beach party than a pool party," she thought...or so she thought.

"Exactly! Isaac told me it's a pool party and I think anything with a large body of water is a pool to him. But it's cool. I should have thought about it more. He said pool party at the beach. He was probably testing my Intelligence." He rambled.

"And we failed." She added. He smiled at her comment. She felt a bit anxious so she ran her fingers through her dark locks making her top rise. He then noticed a tattoo peeking under the boy shorts on her hip.

"Tattoo?" He said pointing at it. "What is that'" it seems to be a sort of spiral-like shape.

"A triskele." She answers nonchalantly. He didn't know what the hell that means. "It's my family crest...without the other things. She has a family crest, he thought. She must be loaded. Her brother does have a Camaro.

"What it mean?" He asked.

She didn't know how to answer that. It really meant alpha, beta, omega but she couldn't say that to him without giving her a weird look. So she said, "to me it means...past, present, future makes what a person is a today. If that makes sense." It wasn't necessarily a lie since the symbol means multiple things to a person.

He nods his head understandably.

"I was telling Scott that I should get the Batman symbol on my chest over my heart meaning that even I have the heart of Batman in me." He rambled on again. She smirks. This guy...is something else. "But that's just silly."

"So I take it you're a Batman fan." She jokes.

He laughs.

"I loved it ever since I was like five years old. That's what brought Scott and me together. He thinks that Spiderman can beat Batman and we had this whole argument about it but eventually came to a truce when we said that Flash, green lantern, and iron man sucks." She whipped her head at him. She didn't know what possesses her to argue but she had to bring him down a few notches.

"I understand the other two but..."She pauses as his brown eyes stare at her full of life. "What makes iron man any different than Batman?"

"Um, EVERYTHING!" He throws his hands up. "He has this certain coolness and calmness that iron man does not have. Ironman is too flashy and arrogant. Now you see why I hate Jackson."

"I love black more than the next guy but-"

"But what?!" He cuts her off.

"Iron man has all these advanced gadgets which he designed not some guy who works at the science department all together in one suit. Beat that," she replied. Stiles for a second was speechless. He never saw her speak that much in one sentence. She took that as defeat. So she had to make another point. "And the Joker? I think iron man would lock that guy up as soon as he saw the scars on that psycho. I think I could beat that guy?"

"Hold up." That was the last straw.

"Nope. I got you. Tony could best any of Bruce's enemies. Even Bane of all them."

"BANE! He would crush that metal with one hand and snap his neck without a second thought. Forget to mention that Bruce had the best trading WITHOUT gadgets from the league of shadows." She bit her lip. He had w point. At least Bruce Wayne could fight. "Speechless." Stiles was all fired up. Not once at he talked like this with a hot girl...or any girl. Lydia would just give him a disgusted look. He never expected Derin to be a comic superhero fan.

Another surprise.

Into Comics?

Damn, he's hooked.


	3. Chapter 3

GrumpyCat (A Stiles Love Story) Chapter 3, a teen wolf fanfic | FanFiction

"Let's agree to disagree," Derin told him before trying to walk off. Oh no, she doesn't. Stiles grabbed her by the arm holding her in place.

"How about we agree that Batman is all greatest...and iron man can go suck it." He smirks at her. She frowned in response. "It's a joke, well, not really but I love arguing with you." He admits to her. He finally let's go following her to his group of friends that was eating smores around the campfire. She sits next to Isaac and he sits on her other side.

"So, Derin,we're going to the movies this Friday to see Suicide Squad. You wanna go?" Stiles could literally kiss his best friend right now. Has he mentioned he loved Scott?.

Stiles and Isaac leaned in waiting for her answer. Derin could hear their chest pounding in anticipation. She could say no. Friday's and Saturdays she relaxes at Barnes and Nobles reading with her daily coffee. She couldn't give that up for a horrible DC movie but she was pretty curious on how the Joker would be.

eMaybe...

"What time?"

"Seven'" Stiles answered too quickly making graham crackers fly out his mouth. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Where?"

Because of the humid air, Stiles wore only a white shirt buttoned down and cargo shorts. He came a bit earlier hoping that Derin was an early bird as well. He could see Allison and Scott already buying popcorn and Isaac was waiting for him.

He was starting to get the feeling that Isaac likes Derin more than he should. He hates him now. Well, more than he did.

Especially since the guy is wearing expensive cologne and a blue Hollister button down that made the guy's eyes more swoon-worthy to any girl. And what did Stiles have? Big plain brown eyes. That screams sexy to any girl?

It was already hot and dark outside and Stiles was getting worried.

He then sees a shadows move. About four bodies.

Danny and Ethan.

Derin and...Ugh

Aiden.

Why did she invite another guy with her? Was this the hint? Three weeks ago after the party, Danny assured him that Derin is NOT dating Aiden.

But what is this?

"Hey." She tells both Isaac and Stiles. She looked beautiful. Because of the humid air, she was wearing a grayish black v-neck with 'WHY SO SERIOUS' in white on the front of her shirt and black denim shorts and matching black Toms. Her hair was now wavy on the top of her head in a messy bun. This new look of hers was a blessing.

"Oh...My...Batman!" He laughs stepping closer to her. She knew he'll love the shirt. She saw it at hot topic when the movie came out and she had to get it. The reaction of Stiles was worth wearing. "I want that shirt."

"I thought you'll like it." She stepped to the window buying her movie ticket.

"Like it? No, I adore it." He laughs. He couldn't help but think that she wore this shirt just for him "Unfortunately for you, there are no cool iron man shirts." He comments following her to the concessions.

As they got to the front of the line Stiles deemed to recognize the guy behind the counter.

Matt Dahler. Weird kid who always carries a camera.

"Hey, Der." He spoke to her leaning forward.

"I want a large popcorn, Goobers, and two large..." Stiles trailed off looking at Derin. "What kind of drink you want?" He asks Derin. She furrows her eyebrows.

"Make it a medium fruit punch." She hates soda. Stiles whipped out a crumpled up twenty and picks up the snacks. "You plan on eating all of that over s two-hour movie?" She asked sipping on her drink.

"I'm sharing with you," he said in a duh tone.

Huh. She glanced over to Aiden to see him already flirting with Lydia. Typical. But Stiles seems happy about that for the first time ever.

Derin (the closeted movie fanatic that she is) loathes this movie. But with Stiles and Scott's reactions, it made it more tolerable to handle. He made it enjoyable. He was not a talker during the showing, thank you God, but his actions and expressions said it all. He loves to sit in the very back of the theater in the center just like her. He sat on her right as Isaac was on her left. And surprisingly the popcorn was gone an hour into the movie. Stiles made Isaac go get a refill.

She expected Stiles to try something with her but he was so into the movie that he just forgot. She was into it too. She laughed a few times because of Will Smith acting…as Will Smith.

The Joker was a joke. Barely there for fifteen minutes, tops.

"That was utter shit," Stiles said as soon as the credits were done.

Derin raised an eyebrow at him. "Seemed like you enjoyed it."

"Well, yeah but everything was so wrong with it," he said. "I mean, I felt like they just through any ole' villain for them to fight. The majority of them added anything. I felt like I could do their job if I had a gun."

"Oh, really?"

"Why can't we have an actual good DC movie? Will the Dark Knight series be their only success?" he whines dramatically.

They all made their way outside with everyone ranting on awesome (only Scott thought so) the movie was.

"We should hang out," Allison tells Derin. "Besides when studying. How about at my place tomorrow. Lydia and I was gonna go to a movie night," She asked her. Derin frowns. She can't waste two nights in a row. But hey, it's college. Laura told her this is the best time to make friends. She could go to Barnes and Nobles Sunday.

"Sure," she replied. Allison grins.

"You know she's asking you to come to our slumber party,right?" She heard Lydia. no, she didn't.

"Well, no." She said without a second thought.

"Come on please!" Allison begs. Stiles was praying mentally that she would go. These so-called slumber parties wasn't just Allison and Lydia. Sometimes Scott and the rest of them would come over and watch movies with them. He begged Allison to invite her so he can get another chance with her.

"I have a strict schedule." She answered. It wasn't that strict. It was more of an excuse than anything. Derin knew that she can afford to take a day off of her workout regimen.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Eight o clock every night and five every morning I run." She answers. She only gets about four hours of sleep. For one year after the whole Hale fire, she had insomnia. Fire and gunshots now ruin her nightly dreams and turns into terrors. She has to take a nightly dose of medicine from Dr. Deacon to help her sleep. It's the same with her brother.

whoa, Stiles thought. She's hardcore.

"It is almost ten now and I don't see you running," Isaac smirked at her.

"I did it before I came."

"Well, we're stopping you, so please come?" Allison begs.

"Fine." She said. She turns to Aiden about to leave but Stiles grabbed her. "I'm getting tired of you grabbing me." She growls sounding more menacing than she meant to. He lets go instantly.

"Let me drive you home." He said confidently. She raised an eyebrow. "Please," he adds. He is really persistent. She nods her head slowly and followed him to a beat up blue jeep. "Trust me, it's safe."

She slid in getting comfortable.

She observed her surroundings. The back seat had a duffle bag that she guessed was from lacrosse and an apron and an empty bag from some diner place that she assumes the smell of fries was coming from it.

"Where do you live?" He asks. She eyes him.

"Hope you're not a serial killer."She jokes. He chuckles.

"Don't worry, Batman will save you.—or maybe the Suicide Squad?" He pulls out the parking lot. "So where to?"

"Uptown." She said. He kind of expected it. She seemed loaded. Uptown is where the expensive places were. Expensive penthouses and townhouses. It was a good twenty minutes away from where they were, downtown.

"I live downtown." He said randomly. "A few blocks from Allison and Lydia. I pay most of the rent since Scott's classes requires focus."

"Which he doesn't have."She adds. He nods agreeing with her.

He thought back to Aiden. Maybe he should bring it up. He kind of needs to know before he invests in her like with Lydia.

"Are you with Aiden?" He blurted out. She widens her eyes. Derin could sense that he was nervous. His heart beating rapidly. Flushing over his cheeks to his ears and neck. He bites his lips nervously hoping to get the right answer. But he felt like his question was vague. "...as in boyfriend." He added.

"Just friends." She answers nonchalantly. He thanked God. She already knew the next question so she beat him too it. "I'm single by choice." She said. He already figured she had no problem with finding a boyfriend. He would have been worried if she did. "What about you?" She already knows the answer but the reaction he gave her was worth it.

"No!" He answered too loudly. He cursed to himself. "I'm single by choice," his heart skipped a beat at that. Derin couldn't fight the small smile.

"So how do you know the twins?" He asked her.

"Freshman year in the gym." She said. It was half the truth. She remembers Aiden walking up to her with a smug smirk. He is an alpha, part of Deucalion's pack. And he could smell her across the whole gym. Deucalion asked her and Isaac to become part of his pack since he thought they were omegas but she was part of Laura's even though they lived three hours away (a city at the border of Washington and California).

"A just became friends just like that?" He thought it seemed fishy. They had to have some kind of history. Aiden doesn't seem like the guy to make friends that easily.

"Hooked up a few times but nothing serious." She knew what he wanted to know. So she gave him the answer. It was not like she was ashamed. Aiden is attractive and she is a grown woman.

But he wasn't expecting her to open up so quickly. He nearly ran a red light at that answer. "What about you...and Lydia?" She asked knowing what the answer is. At her question, he busted out into on of his quirky laughs.

"Stop teasing me." He warns her. "How old is Derek anyways?" He changed the subject. This guy asked too many questions, she thought.

"Twenty-four."

"Graduate program?" He heard about the famous Derek Hale from Scott and Isaac. He is the e captain of the baseball team.

"He's a senior. He took a couple of gap years." She explained. "I took one.,too"

"How old are you?" He guessed nineteen but since she took a gap year you just don't know. He's not sure if he wants to know.

"Rude, much?" She chuckled. He blushed. "Twenty-two."

She is three years older than him. Hopefully, she just turned it. On average, a college junior should be twenty. He couldn't help but think that he was too young for her. Too immature. A nineteen-year-old guy who only talks about Batman and rambles on about nonsense. Here was a girl who probably more sophisticated than even Lydia. But she did get his jokes.

"Two years gap year." He said.

"Just one year..." She trailed off. That was all she was going to tell him. She remembers having to take a year out of school her junior year of high school because of the hale fire. Her skin was just as bad as Peter's. It was a pain to heal from the third-degree burns on her body. They still haven't fully healed that left many scars marks over her torso, chest, and back. That's why she never wears bikinis. She got her GED her senior year. Took a gap year to Costa Rica helping volunteers clean up the beach and animal's habitat.

"So I'll see you later..." He parks the jeep in front of the Wolves Den. A twelve story building with loft apartments. It seems like the only place uptown that looks a bit rugged. A few cars in the lot. He noticed the black Camaro parked. He saw the doorman waiting out front frowning at them. Maybe wondering why his mistress is coming out of a beet up the jeep.

"Thank you for the ride." And she did something that not even Derin was expecting. She leaned over and kissed him on his flaming red cheeks. "Bye."

And she left.


	4. Chapter 4

GrumpyCat (A Stiles Love Story) Chapter 4, a teen wolf fanfic | FanFiction

It was three in the afternoon. And she decided to call Laura for the first time in three months.

"Takes you _three_ months to call your big sister?" Laura answered on the third ring full of life. "I miss you, too." Derin could hear Laura's six-month-old daughter through the line. She was giving a cackling laugh.

"I need help." She said ignoring Laura. She relaxed on her king sized bed. Black pillows welcoming her.

"Boy trouble," she guessed.

"I got invited to a sleep over...and what do I wear and bring?" She felt utterly stupid for calling her now. She's twenty-two and calling her twenty-seven-year-old sister about a damn slumber party. She's not ten.

"Well, you called the right woman."

Allison and Lydia lived in a nice apartment building downtown. Right across from a hole in a wall coffee shop and a small bookstore. No doorman but at least it's a bit safe since she had to get buzzed in. Derek didn't like the idea of her sleeping somewhere not in the comfort of him or the twins (mostly Ethan, of course).

But like she always does, she ignored big brother.

"You look cute," Allison said as soon as she opened the door. She stepped aside welcoming Derin to the whole gang. Derin figured this is not a girl's night in but the group's as well. She noticed Stiles in hid PJs on the very big tan brown sofa. Scott laying on the pink love seat even though he was too tall for it. Jackson on the floor eating some chips.

She felt slightly embarrassed on what she brought for the girls night in.

"What is that?" Lydia walks up in of course her powder pink nightie with her strawberry blonde hair pulled into a bun. She immediately grabs her tote bag full of 'goodies'-what Laura calls it. She pulls out the goodies. "You brought..._wine_?!" She snickered yet impressed that it was the Barefoot brand. She dug further into the bag to see Rose and the movie, Silver Lining Playbook, and pita chips, and hummus.

"I was going to bring red wine but I thought I would go light," Derin replies. It's not like she drinks a lot it but she does have taste. She can't get a buzz going but it has a nice smooth taste. The boys hopped up. She then starts to see Aiden in the group. Who invited him. Well, of course, it's Lydia.

But yeah, back to the wine.

Isaac smirks. Of course, she would be odd enough to bring wine. Or sophisticated enough. "My sister thinks that every girl's night in should start with wine and horrible movies." She added. Lydia totally agrees.

"Assuming she thinks that for drinking age...are you twenty-one?"

"Twenty-two." She grabbed the wine from Lydia and popped it open with her bare hand. "I'm the only one that drinks it?"

"Of course not." Lydia steps in the kitchen pulling out three wine glass and another bottle of wine. Red wine. "I drink it but this is too strong for little Mrs. Argent here. I think the Rosé is good enough."

"We want some," Stiles whines. His eyes never leaving Derin.

"You're gonna be my new best friend," Lydia ignores Stiles. She pours her glass full and puts on a quarter amount in Allison's. "Drinking buddies."

"Love the choice in horrible movies. My aunt says it's nothing better to do than watch bad movies while drinking wine." Allison chimes in.

"Did we just break into Carrie Bradshaw's life right now?" Stiles joked taking the Pellegrino out.

"Shut up," Lydia tells Stiles. She turns to Derin. "We're watching Breaking Dawn 2." She pulls her to the living room. Derin settled at the corner of the L-shaped sofa. Isaac on her right as for Stiles settling close to her left with a Batman blanket wrapped around him.

Of course.

"Wanna share?" He asked nervously. She has not answered yet Isaac spread out his comforter over the both of them. "Never mind, then..." He mentally curses Isaac. The lights dimmed thanks to Scott who the love seat with Allison. In the movies, they weren't too far into it.

Twenty minutes later...Reneesme is already older looking. Jacob totally in love with her.

"Does anyone think he's a pedophile especially since he never keeps a shirt on?" Stiles piped in.

"And the fact that he was just in love with the mother who loves dead guys," Scott adds in.

"What shows you watch, Derin?" Isaac whispered to her randomly. She figured ten minutes into the movie that they talk during it.

It's a normal thing.

"Not much..." She notices the rest of them waiting. "Dexter."

"Surprisingly where all not surprised that you watch a show with a psychopath." Jackson comments. "A killer as the main character."

"I watch other shows." She defended herself. They waited. Can we get back to the movie, she thought. "The Mindy Project and Walking Dead."She answers.

"I _love_ Mindy!" Allison gushes. Three minutes of gushing about how awesome the show is and how they look up to her from Allison and Lydia.

"Wait, you _watch_ the Walking Dead?" Scott and Stiles asked clearly shocked. Not that there, sexist but they've never met a hot chick who watched the show. Well, more than one who has the stomach to do so.

Derin smirked. "Yeah. A little gory but I can't get enough of Rick and Daryl."

"Please tell me you're not the type to ship them?" Stiles pleaded.

She rolled her eyes. "No. I appreciate them separately. Sexy in their own way. I kind of have a thing for southern accents," she teased with a wink causing his cheeks to flush pink.

Now back to the movie. After twilight, they ended up watching 21st jump street.

"This isn't a lame movie so why are we watching it?" She hears Stiles ask Lydia.

"Because we need to see Channing Tatum at least once in the day," Derin spoke.

"Agree," Allison and Lydia said simultaneously. Stiles only stares at Derin not expecting her to be a Channing Tatum fan. Maybe Hugh Jackman since he's a tough guy but certainly not Channing.

"You a fan?" He asked.

"Only on his funny movies," and The Vow, she added in her head. She would not admit on purpose that she loves that film

No one really talked during this movie since its pretty good. They all laughed at almost everything. Even Derin found herself laughing when they took the drugs. Stiles took note to always bring this to slumber nights but he already has a movie planned out for the next one.

By the end of Captain Phillips, everyone was asleep except Derin. She realized she forgot to take her prescription. It took stealth to peel herself from between Stiles and Isaac.

Twice a day she has to take a prescription drug for the pain her scars and burns still caused because of the wolfsbane and one pill a day so she can at leat have a few hours of peaceful sleep. She took a swig of the water for the pain medication but was about to take wine with the other like she always does.

"I wouldn't advise that." A voice made her jump making her spill her drink over her satin top. She looked back to see that it was Stiles. How couldn't I sense him, she asked herself.

"Sorry," he chuckled sleepily. He grabbed her wine as she unbuttoned her top revealing black camisole underneath it. He never saw much skin on her as for right now. He couldn't process it into his hazy mind to remember this moment.

"Following me?" She felt utterly annoyed. She didn't fault him it's just she was a bit irritated that she didn't sense him. Derek always told her to be alert and any given time. He took a step forward reaching for her prescription bottles.

"Just wanted water," he clearly lied.

"Nosy much?" She was too late snatching the pills from him so that he couldn't read it. He recognized both of them. His mom had to take one of them for the pain of her tumor. The other one was the one he took because he couldn't sleep for six months after she died. Only Derin had stronger doses in both which peeked his curiosity.

"Sorry," he mutters. She took a gulp of wine after swallowing the pill.

"I have insomnia sometimes," she didn't know why she told him but the sad puppy eye looks he was giving her made guilt wave over her. His was almost as good as Isaac's. "Helps me sleep. Even if for a few hours," she added before walking back to the couch.

"I use to take them in high school," he left it at that before wrapping the blanket around the both of them. Derin knew he wanted to know more about it but he was being patient. He figured she been through things in high school. He could see the scars peeking over her bare shoulder. "G'night."

"Stiles, do you want eggs?" Allison asked him. Everyone was awake except...Derin. it was past nine and she was breaking schedule.

He nodded his head. An hour ago, he woke up to be welcomed with Derin cradled practically on his lap. Her head resting on his shoulder with her hand over his chest as she snores lightly into his ear. He couldn't help but get...morning wood over a beautiful woman pressing her chest against his side. Jackson teased him about it. Lydia thought it was cute (he's a bit insulted at that). Isaac was clearly jealous about their position (ha!).

But he can go screw himself, Stiles thought.

Now he's worried. He was happy when first waking up but now what if she wakes up? Glares at him and walks out embarrassed. But she doesn't seem the type to do that.

And Aiden was in the messy mood. As in trying to wake Derin up.

"Derbear!" He yells out from the table. Stiles could feel her stir herself awake. She clenched his shirt tight and her other arm wrapped around him. "Wow, surprised she didn't take your blanket. She's a blanket hog." It was obvious that he was trying to make Stiles jealous. And it was working.

Asshole, he thought.

Derin felt as if she was on cloud nine. A happy dream. Her whole family...Alice at the Hale manor. Derek smiling then. Peter being normal creepy Peter instead of more creepy Peter now. She could feel a pounding from somewhere. Something bringing her back to reality. Flames stated to erupting. Shots fired.

And Kevin arrived.

She bolted awake. Causing Stiles to jump.

"You good?" He asked her. Sweat gleaming from her face to her chest. She nods slowly looking around figuring out her location.

Oh yeah. I'm at Allison's, she thought.

She realized that she was clinging to Stiles. She peeled herself from him casually taking in the sight. Aiden knows that face. He could sense the fear reeking from every pore of her.

"Another nightmare?" He cupped her cheeks. He's been through this before. Before she could answer him and she went for her things. "Were going to Derek."

"No, Aiden. I was fine until I heard a certain guy's voice in the background." She walks past him to the table with the breakfast. She goes for the bacon and sausages. Everyone watching her every move.

"Carnivorous Derin...who would have thought?" Isaac smirked resting his chin on the top of her bed head.

"I'm not a morning person." She comments as she elbows Isaac.

"Especially with the hangover?" Lydia quipped.

"No hangover." She tells them. It takes her about three bottles of wine to get her a bit buzzed. She only drunk half of one. "Just not use to sleeping on the couch."

"Someone was getting cozy with Stilinksi." Jackson being the douche he is teased her about it. Stiles turned beet red as for Derin...She only glares at Jackson. "You was sleeping like an angel."

"Shut the hell up, Jackson," Stiles blurted out with bacon in his mouth.

Derin ignored the whole argument between the two as she went to her iPhone. She had a few missed calls from the one and only big brother Derek. Before she could text him back the cell phone was snatched out her hand.

"Since we're friends and all...here's my number," Lydia tells her. She then hands it to Allison who hands it to Scott.

"I got her number from tutoring," he said handing over to Isaac who says the same thing as he handed it reluctantly to Stiles who gladly types in his cell phone number. Typing in the contact: Stiles the Awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

She hasn't seen Stiles in one week. Well, actually four days. It just felt like a week to the both of them.  
Stiles was calling her like crazy. Derin would text him back to prove that she's not avoiding him. That the kiss didn't do nothing to her except make her confused. And then Lydia called her. Pretty much commanding her to go shopping with her and Allison. The girl is persistent. Derin didn't have anything better to do. Her brother was too busy with school and being a loner than spend any time with Derin.  
"I noticed your ends needed serious trimming," Lydia tells her as she walks to the entrance of the salon. "And your nails need serious attention."  
"I hope your treating," Derin crossed her arms.  
"We must find you another jacket besides leather." She continued.  
"One step at a time," Allison warns Lydia. She turns to Derin giving a apologetic smile. "Only if you want to."  
"I have nothing better to do." She shrugs her shoulder.  
Lydia did all the talking to the salonist. She ordered a trim of her split ends, highlights, and a blowout for Derin. Her treat of course. Lydia gotten a pedicure and Allison as as ell was a manicure. The whole arrangement took our hours of her day. She really wishes she would of known that before planning on having dinner with Derek. It was the first time he initiated it in almost a year. Usually he would bring dinner to his room leaving her to eat alone.  
It was already four and Lydia suggested shopping. Which she hates bed a use she knows how Lydia is. She is exactly like Laura. Meaning this is going to take hours.

AT STILES'S

"Dude stop staring at your phone," Scott throws a pillow at his best friend. "If she doesn't want to call. Then so be it." Stiles knows why Scott is being a total douche. Two words: Allison Withdrawal. The side effects are laziness, restless, Moody, and hungry and need to play video games. "Your getting me killed. So pay attention."  
"Isaac has your back," he told him throwing the pillow back at his head. Ever since that kiss he'd been going through major Derin withdrawal. Effect s are sadness, worryness, and frantic thinking meaning he thinks she regrets the kiss. But Derin seems like the type that has no regrets even though she kissed a pale skinny guy with no charm whatsoever.  
"Its just a kiss." Isaac comments clearly annoyed by the whole situation. That Sunday after their date, he remembers Stiles bursting through the door excited and smiling. He bragged that she kissed him. Isaac couldn't believe it. He thought he had more of a chance with her. Seeing that he's good looking and all. "Doesn't mean she will call just because she kissed you," he added as he shot the Koreans in the video game.  
"Jealousy isn't a good look for you, Izzy," he snarls back at him. He knows that Isaac clearly has a crush on Derin. He's more open with it. Not subtle.  
"She's hanging out with Allison," Scott tells them.  
"Wait, why? What are they doing?" He pestered him in questions. This is my chance, he thought.  
"I told her about the date and kiss and she told Lydia and now she is getting to the bottom of this. Like helping you out." He answers. Stiles groans. They are going to embarrass him. Derin is going to think he put them to this.  
"I'm never going to get a chance when Lydia ruins this" he whines. "I actually like her."  
"Dude, calm down." Scott said. "Allison has a plan"  
"Tell me." He went on his knees.

Why did in say yeah, she asked her self. Oh yeah because it's hard to say no to a nice girl with cute dimples and big Brown eyes. No wonder she's with Scott.  
Derin was suppose to meet Allison after her bio chemistry class. Isaac was following her playing with her new hairstyle. She noticed that guys was staring more at her since her hair was damn right sexy thanks to Lydia. He was twirling her hair in between his long fingers as they waited at the courtyard for Allison. He said he will leave as soon as Allison comes. Isaac already knows what the plan is since he heard it from Scott yesterday.  
Allison would take her to a late lunch. They will 'accidentally' bump into Scott ans Stiles outside of the restaurant.  
"You wanna hang out tomorrow?" Isaac asked her. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Why all of a sudden people want to hang out with me?" He took it as a joke but she was serious.  
"Because your charm is irresistible." He jokes.  
"Lydia says otherwise," she said referring to yesterday's conversation at the salon.

YESTERDAY

"I heard you kissed Stiles," Lydia calls out the room. Smirking .Allison glares at her mentally telling her to shut up. "Never would it thought. You...and Stiles." Lydia giggles.  
"There's no me and Stiles." Derin states. It felt like an outright lie coming from her mouth.  
"Than why you kiss him?"  
"I wish I know the answer." Derin tells her the truthfully.

"Are you with Isaac?" Allison asked her as soon as they left him. She furrows her eyebrows together. She never thought of him that way. Isaac has always been this guy who followed her around messing with her. She thought of him as a younger sibling. Someone who confided in her. Never in that way...  
"Just friends...like me and Stiles." They walked out the courtyard to the strip. Where all the restaurants was.  
"Friends kiss friends?" Alison nudges her.  
"Let's not talk about that," Derin insisted. They walked to a cafe place. As soon as they turned the corner, a familiar scent rushed to her nose.  
Stiles. Her head whipped to the right narrowing through the crowd of college students during rush hour on the sidewalk. There was Scott and Stiles walking through the busy crowd to the same cafe they was going. Did they plan this, she thought. Scott then made a surprised look on his face that was easy to see through along with Stiles's.  
Of course they did, she thinks. Scott waves at them.  
"Hey, fate brought us together!" This guy is so not good at acting. Stiles said practically the same thing.  
They ended up sitting together at a booth. Allison and Derin on one side with Scott and Stiles in the other.  
"Water," she tells the waiter.  
"Tea for the both of us," Allison said.  
"Lemonade," Stiles finishes.  
It became kind of an awkward silence for a moment. Stiles avoiding eye contact with Derin the plan already. He can't possibly ask her out with his best friend at the same table. And the fact that she looks way beyond gorgeous with her blowout hair style.  
"Like your, um, hair," he starts.  
"Thanks. " Her eyes averted to his tee shirt. Her corner of her lip lifts at it. "Like the shirt." He had on a black tee shirt that said, I'M BATMAN. He laughs nervously. "I take it he's your role model?"  
"Right after my dad," he tells her. At least she is breaking the ice. "Who's yours?"  
"I don't..." She trails off. That would be a lie. Ever since she was six it always been Derek. It changed when she was in the eighth grade. It turned to being Peter. He's the kind of guy who spent time volunteering for third world countries. Derek and her both volunteered at Costa Rica helping to clean up the beach and animal's habitat.  
"My aunt Kate is mine's,"Allison chimes in.  
"Deacon...and my mom," Scott said. Deacon is their mentor for their veterinary program. That's what Scott knows him as but to Derin...He's her veterinarian. He prescribed her prescriptions and gives her bi yearly exam check ups.  
"Sometimes Derek when he's not a total creeper," she admits. Stiles actually is surprised by the answer. "And sometimes my uncle Peter when he's not a total pervert," she laughs. I miss him, she thought. "But I'll have to say my older sister as my final answer."  
"What's this mysterious Derek like behind closed doors?" Stiles asked her wanting her to talk more.  
"Use to be fun," until the hale fire. "But he's the same. A real grumpy cat."  
"Really? You have no room to talk, sourwolf," Stiles tells her. "You glared at me the whole night at our first meeting."  
"Because some random kid came up to me making small talk. I thought you was drunk at first," she admits. He dropped his jaw. At least she isn't holding anything back.  
"No, you glare at everyone...except..." Scott pauses as the waiter gives them their drinks. "…Isaac, you is always soft on him." Stiles leans in needs to know this. Our of the whole group, she's easy on him. And Derin knows why. "And you seem to tolerate Lydia more than I hoped."  
"Isaac reminds me of Peter." She tells him. "Just a little bit. Maybe it's the blue eyes. Lydia is like Laura too." Laura. Sassy, demanding, sweet, and can be a total bee-yotch when needed too.  
"I really need to meet your family," he blurted out. Derin highly doubt he needs to meet her chaotic family. He already met two members of the effed up bloodlines.  
"What about your parents?" Scott foolishly asked her after taking a swig of his drink. No one knew. Except Isaac since the guy has been in her room once when she was giving him a book to borrow. He saw their photos and asked about them. She told him just to get him to shut up. She's not as skilled at ignoring the annoying like Derek. He was taken back so much that he hugged her instead of saying sorry. Which threw her off guard.  
"They're dead." She stated normally. Right after the waiter walked up mostly smiling at her.  
"Have you figured our what you'll like for lunch?" He was looking straight at her. Gleaming green eyes that pissed Stiles off. She just said some deep info that took all three of them in silence. The only one who knows loss is Stiles and only one of his parents died. He didn't want to press the issue onto her. This takes progress.  
Especially for a hale.  
"Hamburger, no tomatoes, pepper jack cheese, lots of onions and sweet potato fries." She said. He waited for the rest to say their order. They all ordered stiffly with Stiles ordering curly fries.

She deserted them before they can stop her. As soon as they left the cafe she went downtown. Quickly getting into her vehicle, a black Camaro (the same as Derek's but hers had white racer stripes on the hood,she drove to the one person who can calm her wolf...

After Kevin Argent, Derin made due with Aiden. It was a perk that he was a werewolf. The guy was totally opposite from her usual type. He was smug, cocky, and kind of into himself. But he was attractive. They have into each other. Her heat would come once every two months but sometimes come through full moons. Aiden was the only guy around who could deal with a raging horny werewolf who was on full heat. They been through this since freshman year. They stopped around August and she already knows how it feels to be in heat with no one to fill it.  
Pure hot pain.  
And now after that whole ordeal at the cafe, something burned and twisted inside of her. A deep sadness that needed comfort. A simple hug could do her. She wish she could just call Derek and he would be there to hold her as she cried on his shoulder. She never cried w he. The Hale fire happen. She was too busy being in pain healing from the third degree burns on her skin.  
"What you doing here?" Ethan answered the door instead. She brushed passes him walking into the living room where Danny was, sitting on the sofa.  
"Sup, Derin." He greets her.  
"Hey," she waves at him before sniffing out for Aiden. She was desperate. "Aiden here?" And before Ethan could answer she sniffed him out. She walked through the hall and brushed through his room. Welcomed to Aiden's work out session. Him doing sit ups listening to Imagine Dragons.  
"Well,what a surprise," he raised up smirking on her. Lust fell heavy in the room as he flexed his muscles. He was not even wearing a shirt. Sweat glistening over his skin. "What about Stiles?" He sings his name. I really dint need to think about him right now. I needed arms around me. Even if I needed to have sex just to get it.  
"Shut up and kiss me." Derin shoves him on the bed before peeling her shirt off.


	6. Chapter 6

She didn't get why her mouth and mind does not coherce on the same brainwave. She mentally wanted she shout out to him no. She doesn't want this. She could care less to break someone's heart by declining a date with no hesitaion whatsoever but the way he looked at her. she could sense his excitment and nervousness in one whiff. She knew that this had to take alot of courage for him to do this. She would five him that.

But Derin doesn't need this. She needs sex and hot physical attraction like with Aiden. But she ended it with him. And for what? Because she thought she was getting to attached becasue she slept with him about five times a week? Maybe that's why. And with Stiles a feeling occurs that she hasn't felt in...never. She felt a pinch of this with Kevin in high school but with Stiles it was diffrent. And she hates to admit it but she likes it...yet she's afraid of it at the same time. Derin feels that Stiles knows it too. That she opened up in ways she nver did with Aiden. She would be surprised if he knows her favorite color. Black of course but he doesn't pay much attention to obvious details like that.

So she said yes to the date. And she had to say yes to this friday. As soon as yes left her mouth her mind with fuzzy and all she could do was nod at whatever he was saying. And now he texted her that they would be going out for dinner. Dress casual if want to. She could even sense his nervousness from over a text.

And her heat has already arrived early. Her skin was flushed from the need to arousal and Aiden won't stop calling her. She took three cold showers and two ice baths today to calm it down. The heat subsided a bit.

And now the day has come. She stood in front of the life sized mirror at herself. She hasn't been on a date in her life. Parties doesn't count and with Kevin all they did was sneak around an fool around.

Her hair was still blown out from the salon visit which she liked how amazing it looks. Derin didn't dare put none make up on since she doesn't own any. She doesn't own anything that screams date. Black everything with grays here and there. Derin didn't dare call Lydia or Allison. She doesn't need to go shopping again for hours. Laura would pester her with questions about this guy she's 'dating'.

Her eyes scanned through her wadrobe until she noticed something. A yellow shiny bag hidden inside her closet. She grabbed searching inside it and remembered this. It was years ago. Laura sent it to her. She bought it from Forever21 thinking this would totally fit her little sister. She never tried it on and back then she was slightly smaller and now that she gained the so called 'freshmen 15' making her have curves that she never thought she would have. She tried it on.

It was a dress. A simple slick black cotton dress that snug in all the right places. It was casual. Nothing fancy or graphics on the maxi dress. It even had a slit that met with her upper thigh. She glances at her dresser. On her shopping trip that sunday, Allison picked out necklacces and bracelets for her. She felt grateful at that moment. Derin slid on the accessories and even put on the thick black and gold belt over her stomach. She looked at herself in the mirror agian.

"I feel overdressed," she groans to herself. She blushed nonvoluntrarily at the thought of dressing up for this date.

"Your hair up look better," she hears behind her. Derin was so into herself that she didn't even notice Derek at the foyer. He was leaning against the door frame with a hard glare staring at his sister. "Shows your face more," he adds. She nods reaching for the paddle brush at ther dresser. She thought of this style that Allison once wore last year. It looked different. She called it a 'halo braid'. And so she attempted it. With her big brother wathcing her the whole time. It turned out pretty good. "Much better," he tells her before leaving.

She had Derek drop her off instead of Stiles pick her up. She didn't know why but she didn't feel like seeing him at this moment with her dressed up like this. Derin felt anxious...her heart rate increasing. "Thank you," she tells Derek before leavng the car.

Their dinner date ended up being at some nice restraunt downtown. Tables set outside, a hostess waiting there too. It was called 'Starlite'.

"Whoa," that voice froze her on the spot. She whipped her head back meeting the brown eyed gaze of Stiles. Her green eyes wandered down his attire. He dressed similar to her color wise. Casual of course, All black and gray tones. A nice black button down with a matching bowtie and blazer with slacks/dress pants? He seemed well put together. "You look amazing-no-extravagant," he decided he needed to use the most accurate word to discribe her appearcne. He truthfully expected her to actually wear the same day wear she usually does. But here she is infront of him. A completely different woman. No make up, which he loves. He appreciates the snug fit tank maxi dress the clung to the curves of her toned body without being too tight as if she seeking attenition for it. He kept trying to look elsewhere but damn its so hard...

"Thanks," she said trying to sould emotionless. The hostess shows them to thier table. She was hoping for a booth away from the commotion but since fridays and saturdays are thier busiest nights, they was placed in the very center. Stiles noticed the attention that Derin was recieving. She always had it but now she gotten the women's as well. Derin stolled through ignoring the gazes of everyone completly oblivous to thier stares.

"Hi, I'm Joey and I will be your waiter today," thier waiter said. The guy couldn't keep his muddy brown eyes off of her. And her blank stare at him didn't scare him away. "What would you like to drink?" he gives Stiles a fake smile.

"Red wine-the best you have," she glances at Stiles. "I'll pay for it." she tells him.

"Um, water," he says to Joey then look back at her with a fake offended look, "I pay for my women," he said in a silly brooklyn accent that she couldn't help but laugh at.

"Okay," she shruggs. She glanced around the restraunt. It was nice. In a somewhat old warehouse type biz but gussied up to have a vintage look to it. Looking at the menu she could tell that the place is top dollar. Not too expensive but decent price.

"I like the new hairstyle, I think I seen that on Allsion once," he comments as he takes a piece of the roll.

"Derek suggested it," she tells him. He seemed surprised at her anwser.

"He did! Awesome. He recommed the dress, too?" he gotten a bit loud.

"No, I found this at the back of my closet," she admits. And then something popped into her mind, "Joey didn't ask for my ID." She said outloud.

"Der, look at you...he wouldn't dare," he chuckles. And they continue through the night. Mostly with Stiles doing all the talking. She would just nod along sipping on her delicous rich red wine as he spoke. And Derin found out about something with him. She loved to hear him talk. Or the way he does it. Its almost mesmirizing. His hand gestures and motions as he talked livily about his high school life. His face would lit up when he spoke about Scott from the third grade. "Sorry, I must be boring you," he said,

"Found what your'e looking for?" Joey came back over.

"I would like the Steak...medium rare with a side of aspargus and sauteed green beans," she anwsers him still looking at Stiles.

"Ugh, Rare?" he made a fake disgusing face at her. "I want the lemon chicken and the same sides as her," they hand Joey thier menues.

"You think you might be up for disert with all the break you are eaitng?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah. You got to try this amazing cheesecake," he tells her with the same excitement on his face. And Stiles couldn't help it. He couldn't even believe it. On a date with Derin Hale. And he was kind of hoping for a goodnight kiss again.

"Favorite show besides the psychotic Dexter?" he asked her as he took a bite of his food.

"Other than that..." She trailed off feeling a bit ashamed of her anwser. "...Game of Thrones." As soon as the words left her red lips stained from the wine he let out a werid squeal like noise that was loud enough to be heard through the restraunt.

"I didn't expect that,' he smiles at her. "We have to watch it together this Sunday," he demands/asks her. "Tell me what you think about."

"When Robb died," she pauses for a moment before continuing, "I felt as if my soul was crushed," she jokes. She took a liking to the character, Robb, on the Game of Thrones. He was even called the Young Wolf which made her love him even more. "I was like what the fuck?" she added.

"I thought the same, I even through my remote when he died and shouted REVENGE when Ned was behedded," he told her liking the convesation flow. They found a liking to it. When he talked about it to Lydia she immdiatly ignores him. "I thanked god that Joeffrey died," he added.

"I really want to to see Celia die," she comments.

Stiles took the first bite of the cheesecake with chocolate and strawberry sauce drizzled on top. As soon as the spoon entered his mouth an orgasmic moan left his lips causing a peak inside Derin to rise. A moan left his mouth another time as he closed his eyes savoring the flavor of their desert that they decided to share. He immdedatly stop realsiing what he did. Stiles blushes immediatley.

"Are you feeding me an aphrodisac?" she joked taking a bite. She could see why he moaned. Even a small one came out of her but Stiles was too embarassed to notice. "Really good," she tells him.

They left the restraunt at around nine-thrity. The car ride was not as awkward as last time. It was a calm silence between them. He would say a few things here an there but other than that they only listen to the soft sound of the radio which was playing GROUPLOVE's Lovely Cup.

And Stiles being the 'gentleman' that he is he walked her to her door. Allison pratically screamed when he told her that he was going on a date with her. She insisted that he walks her up to her door so they would have the 'proper' setting for a goodnight kiss or something like that. And Stiles took it to heart.

"Which floor?" he asked her.

"Don't rember?" she took out her key so that the elevator could go to the top floor. She leans against the carpeted wall taking in the sweet jazz that played through the speaker. Stiles glanced down at her. He loved the way her lips was now stained red from the wine. And the fact that the alchol was leaving a flush cover thorugh her fair skin. But little did he know that it was from the heat rising inside of her from being in a closed space with the male species.

"Thank you for the dinner," she told him as she tried to find her keys. And one thing that Stiles learned from the movie Hitch was that fiddling with keys meant the go head for a kiss. Or he could be wrong since it was a movie and all.

"You're...Welcome," he whispered. Derin could sense someting from him but was unsure. And before she could get a breath in, his hand traced over her flushed cheek. Her sharp hazel green eyes gazing at him full of...lust? That can't be it, he thought. Her palm against his chest feeling the pounding of his nervous heart ran up to his flushed pink neck wrapping around it. "Can...I kiss...you?" he felt stupid as soon as he asked her that. You can't jsut ask you have to just do. And Derin laughed at him. A simple smile rose on her lips.

"Why so Serious?" she joked-whispered. Did I just...she shook her head mentally at that. I might be drunk...off of his intoxicating smell," she thought as she stood on her toes. He even gotten a laugh at that as well.

And his lips met hers. It seemed every kiss they share, it felt like the first one. Brand New. Better than the first one. His hand made its way to her waist as the other one cupped her cheek. She pressed herself against him as his body landed on her entrance door. The heat was taking control of her. Her nails expanded raking down his back. Their kiss was passionate yet sweet. Extra Sweet with the cheesecake lingering as well as the wine that Stiles could taste making him deepen the kiss even more to taste her sweet lips. Before his hands could even go near cupping her bottom...

The door opened making Stiles fall back onto a hard wall of...Derek.

"S-s-sorry," he seperated himself from a hot and bothered Derin with swollen lips and flushed skin. Derek could only glare at the man who was making out with his little sister. "I'm Stiles," he held his hand out to only be met with a more viscous glare.

"He knows," Derin pushes Derek back. She whipped her head back at Stiles met with a cool gaze.

'Please not this again, he thought, he didn't need the cool and glarig Derin anymore.

"I had fun," she tells him. "Goodnight." she closes the door not even fazed by the kiss anymore.

"Night," he told the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Derin felt a little weird now. The heat passed over the weekend and her dear big brother chained her down since she has yet to control herself over the full moon. But now its Monday. Back to the real world. And when Derin replayed the memories of Friday night in her head, she felt werid again. It could embarassment or something similar. She had class Monday so at least she would be distracted. And she knows that Allison and Lydia knows because of thier excessive calling and texting that she hasnt replied back to. She just doesn't want to deal with this girl talk. She never done and she will try to never do it. Her personal life must remain person. And the fact that Stiles has been calling and texting her as well didn't sit well with her.

He seems so eager, she thought as she looked down at the many texts he sent her. She felt so weird again. Strange. Derin doesn't even know what to say to him back on these texts. They was random. Moslty about the Game of Throne episode that came on last night. Derin doubts she would see him anytime today unless its another set up by Alliosn.

And Stiles felt weird too. At first he felt a good weird. Giddy, excitement, and all the good things wrapped into one. But when Saturday rolled around he grew worried. He attacked Allison with questions. Should he call her the day after. Or is a text more exceptable at these situations. She told him just call her once knowing how Derin is. And he did. But the message he left was kind of stupid: (Hey...it's me, Stiles, just want to know...what's up! Im just chillin. I just thought I would call to see what's the 411 and all that jazz"). He felt embarassed of all the messages he left her.

And the day went pretty smoothly. She gotten a bit distracted in class and Isaac and Lydia has noticed. Isaac hasn't really spoken or sat next to her like he usually do which sparked curiosity in her for a moment. And she has made it out of class right before Lydia could ambush her. And the one class hat she is worried about at this moment was Scott. She knows he would sit next to her and wouldn't mind talking when the Professor was. He's just careless like that.

"So, you and Stiles," he wiggled his eyebrows as class dismissed. She narrowed her eyes at the silly boy. Derin hauled her backpack over her shoulder atempting to leave but Scott wouldn't budge in front of her. "That glare won't work on me," he smiled more at her. It never did, she thought. So she stood there. Its not like she has to anwser the pestering questions about her so called love life.

"What," she groans clearly annoyed at the kid.

"I just think you would make a good girlfriend with him," he said sounding like a proud father. "Just don't break his heart," he adds warning her. She cocked an eyebrow.

"It was just one date," Derin snarks at him. They finally started walking towards the exit.

"No, that was your second date," he corrects her causing her to furrow her eyebrows in confustion. "You guys went to diner together as your first date," he says in a duh tone.

"Right," she said.

"Do you like him?" he finally asks the million dollar question. She stayed silent. If she went on a date with him then of couse she 'likes' him. "Pleeease, Anwser me," he whines. She continues to ignore the kid as they made thier way to the exit of the building. And right when she opens the door to enter the courtyard outside, she sensed nervousness. Anxiety in one whiff. Scott opened the door in a smirk to reveal that the whole gang was waitng on them. More like on the show since Stiles was pacing back in forth heart racing 200 times per minute. She paused in place for a moment. The weird feeling is back. Coming on full force. Derin wanted to ignore them and walk the other way but Stiles's head popped up with wide eyes and mouth agape. She couldn't just leave, ignoring him.

"Hey, Derin," Allison grins at her with a knowing look on her face.

"You ruined your blowout," Lyida said referring to her hair which is now in a messy bun (but in a cute way) with frays of hair out. Derin could care less.

"I heard your dating Stilinsky now," Jackson being Jackosn took the words out of everyone's mouth with out care Stiles glares at him while Derin seemed unfazed by his accustaion which pressed him harder. "So it's true? Damn, Derin I thought you was better than that," he smirks. Derin didn't seemed bother by it as she should because Isaac and Stiles was bothered by it for her.

"Shut up," he growls to him. His big brown eyes now meeting hers. "Hey," his cheeks now flushing pink. She nods to him. Awkward. It was as if the kiss, their third one of the week, has been the one to change things. He felt so nervous then he should be and for what? He kissed her twice. And she never pushed away.

"Why havn't you anwsered our texts?" Lydia pressed on smirking. It was as if she was asking for Stiles.

"Busy," she replies.

"So that date..." Jackson ket pushing on about it.

"None of your fucking buisness," she growls at him. Derin was getting pissed off. So she could only do the logical thing when surrounded by humans was leave. She shoved pass Jackson hard knocking him back a few steps back. She was a bit pissed off at Stiles for whatever reason.

"See! You scared her away Jacksass," she could hear Stiles groan at his friends.

Stiles decided that his hate for the doorman would always be there. This one is a new one, but still like the other one. He forbade him for entering the building and even though Derek is home, because his car was in the parking lot, he wouldn't allow him to wait in their loft. So Stiles had to wait out in his jeep. He kept rehearsing his lines on what to say to Derin. He wouldn't guilt her into telling her he has been waiting out front of her building for two hours. He knows her schedule. She goes running about this time. And maybe she would be winded enough to accept his offer for a late night dinner at the diner. Stiles glanced back and he was welcomed to the sight of a jogging Derin with her bright neon green earbuds in. He was more happy to see that she didn't try to ignore him but ran up to his beat up jeep. She plucked out the earbuds looking unfazed by his company.

"Hey," he said through the window. He felt like a complete idiot as he tried to get out of his jeep but managing to fall over his own two feet failiing his arms around. "I'm good, I'm good," he told her smiling.

She nods greeting him. He liked this Derin more the same as the one that Friday. She's not wearing the signiture leather jacket and combat boots. But this one in front of him was wearing running shorts showing her long toned legs and black Addidas hoodie with her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Sorry about them...they could be 'really' subtle," he apologized. "I only told Allison and Scott and I guess she told Lydia and for some odd reason she told Jackson...?" he thought back again on how it was spread thorughout his friends.

"Jackson found out from Danny who found out from Ethan who found out from Aiden," she explained it to him already knowing.

"But how did he know...unless from Lydia?" he guesses agian. Are we really talking about this, she thought.

"He found out from me. I told him I was goin on a date with you last wednesday," she explained.

"Oh," he felt a bit happy about that. She told Aiden about her date. But then the thought of it worried him. Are they that close that she could easily tell Aiden about a measlily date with werid Stiles? "How long you've known eachother?" he burted out his thoughts.

"Freshman year," she shrugs her shoulder. "So is that all you came for?"

"Yeah but..." he didn't want to just leave at that. "This friday you want to hang out?" it was almost a whisper but she heard it loud and clear. Stiles finally looked at her directly.

"You're getting bold," she comments crossing her arms.

"Bold?"

"Asking me out the third time in short notices," she smirks at the guy, "I might have plans," she adds.

"I'm just brave," he leans in closer to her. "So how 'bout it?" he pressed on.

"What you havec in mind?" she asked now walking away to the builidng's enterance. Him following behind.

"Movie night at my place. The whole annoyig gang that I love is going to be there," he told her. She nods her head thinking about. Friday...but something in her was going werid again. She haven't felt that since the date...the aftermath of the kiss...earlier today through the confrontation. Derin then realized what this feeling was. She is nervous. Happy? All in one. Happy to get asked out? I've been asked out before, she thought.

"Time?" she avoided his eyes.

"Five. We got pizza, soda, and the best movies you will ever watch in your life," he rambles. Derin had a feeling what that movie was about.

"Another slumber party?" she guessed.

"You guessed it..." he trialed off waititng.

"Okay, I'm bringing a movie," she warns him as she finally entered the building.

"You're late," Stiles yanked her in as soon as she knocked only twice. He smiles at her full of excitement. Here she is. Thier third 'date'. This time in PJs. Derin wearing satin pajamas. Nothing too sexy. No skin revealed. Long sleeved button up top with satin pants. Black of course.

"We've watched the first one but you need to watch this one," he seemed excited. He drags her to the living room where the gang was already at. Lydia cuddling with Jackson at the corner of the couch. Allison resing her head on Scott's lap. And Isaac alone on the floor. The only opened spot was the corner of thier large brown sofa. For the two of them, and Derin knows all eyes would be on them. So be it, she thought. She sat at the corner with Stiels her right leaning against her. She noticed Lydia smirking at her. And her green eyes went to the TV. A scene. A familiar scene. A party. Clowns. Joker...

"Dark knight," she whispered under her breath. She hasn't watched this in years.

"Is it weird that I think Heath Ledger looks sexy still even in this horrific get up?" Lydia speaks.

"I can see it," Allison comments with a Scott making a whimpering sound.

"And don't get me started on that laugh," Stiles jokes holding his palm against his chest resting his back against her.

"What do you think, Derin?" Lyida asked her. She glances at the psychotic killer.

"I agree," she spoke.

"Coming from the girl who likes Dexter," Scott said.

"Have you seen brokeback mountatin?" Allison asked her ending with a shocked looking Derin. More guilty looking than anything.

"Once. Good acting. But I fell in adoartion for him iin 10 Things I hate about you," Derin tells him.

"Yep, bad boy looks good on him. He looks beautiful," Lydia says.

"Christain Bale is good looking," DERIN SAYS! Stiles actually had to look back her with a look of shock and confusement.

"I adore that chiselfed face of his," Lydia gushses.

"I like him in American Psycho," Derin replies.

"Are you trying to scare me away?" Stiles whispers in her ear causing her heart to do a 180 and go in hyper mode.

"What about Bane," Allison asked her. They was now watching The Dark Knight Rises. They was on the part with Bane in the Stock Exchange.

"Kind of want to get ravaged by that," Lydia comments. Derin has concluded about the redhead that she is a sex fiend. Most of her comments about the actors was mostly have to do with sex. And Derin likes that about her.

"I could see what you mean," she heard herself said. Stiles stiffens at that. "But the mask would get in the way," she adds smirking at Lydia.

"Yep, I guess he would have to use lots of-"

"Officer Blake is hot!" Isaac finally spoke up cutting her off. Realizing what he said they all laughed, even Derin.

"Have you seen DON JON?" Stiles asked Jackson. "WTF was all I was thinking."

"I never felt so unashamed of watching such filth," Scott said.

"You like this movie," Stiles couldn't belive it. The last movie of the night ended with girls' choice. And Derin brought her favorite movie since she was twelve years old going throught the phase of loving Brad Pitt and Christian Bale, and Heath Ledger. But this movie struck something in her at that age. She watched it again at eighteen. And she sort of felt for Will. "Never expected it."

"I love it," she admits. She was lost into the movie. Good Will Hunting is her favorite movie. It might not be the best movie but it sparked something in her. And she can't help but love the appearence of Matt Damon of course.

"Cool," he whispers back to her. He found out of something about her. Something unexpcting of course, agian. Who would of thought this was her favoirte movie? And Derin was so into it. Her face so serene and calm that it made her look more impossibly beautiful. She bites her bottom lip every ten minutes. And right when drama stirred she leans in a bit and wouldn't even blink. He found it more facinatng to watch her then the movie. Derin got distracted one part of the movie that she found herself staring at Stiles. She knew the others was asleep and Allison and Lydia was too into Matt Damon to care what was going on six feet from them. Stiles's head was rested on her shoulder purposely , she thought. The weird feeling came agiain. She hates this feeling. Derin had sex with two guys. Why be nervous with an awkward virgin boy? So she did it. No hesitaion or finesse at all. She laced her fingers with his holding his sweaty cool palms. Stiles didn't take notice the first three minutes which she thanked god. She leans her head back as the credits rolled in. Derin closes her eyes and thought of nothing but Stiles's hand holding hers. She held hands before. She held Derek's when they was kids. Her Uncle Peter all the time when she was ten. Kevin's all the time. And even Aiden's during thier nightly sessions.

But with Stile's its different. Cool yet sweaty. Soft but callous hands. And a jittery bold ran through her fingers as she held on tight. A warm feeling washed over her.

He swore he held her hand. It couldn't be a dream. Because it felt too real. Her extra warm hands laced with his. Soft. He never thought her hands would be soft. She rarely seems like the type to lotian her hands. And when he woke up she was gone. Her movie, her things all gone. No note. She left without a word. And knowing her she probably left early. Since its only ten in the morning.

**He texted her: "My hand is lonley... :(.**

He suddenly felt regret as soon as he sent the text. Why did i do that, he thought. Everyone else was too busy eating breakfast but he was in the bathroom staring at his text. Waitning. Knowing she would not send him one. She barely replies. And what would she send? Something that would knock him down a few notches. And then music to his ears appear. A ding. He pushed view to see her text that made his smile hurt.

**GRUMPYCAT: I'm going to Stanson's party. I'll see you there. Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

They're dating, he thought. He punched the wall ending it with a swollen knuckle.  
Everyone handled the situation properly. After the party, Stiles came to apartment drunk off of excitement. He welcomes himself to Isaac and Scott on the couch watching The Challenge: Rivals on MTV and told them the big news. Scott was happy for him but Isaac...  
He didn't take the news well. He felt utterly pissed off. He had the biggest crush on Derin since he had her for tutoring his freshman year. Not to be vain or anything but Isaac knows he's good-looking. He catches girls' eyes but never Derin's. He thought of it as a challenge yet he started to cherish this so called friendship. And now Stiles has her. He didn't really try to get on her good side and now he has full claim on Derin. Skinny, awkward, annoying Stiles have Derin Hale.  
Life does not like me, he thought as he fell onto his bed.

The whole dating thing between Derin and Stiles remained remotely the same but with more kissing and hand holding. Two weeks in, they were on the same routine as before. But now he would come by her place every other day and Derin decided to add him to the list so that the Doorman could send him up to her loft. Stiles thought that was a big step into this slow relationship.  
Derek would either be in his room or not home at all when Stiles comes over which is his gladly grateful for. They talk just a little bit but they are working on t. And it always ends with them making out on the couch as the TV played _That 70s Show_. Stiles didn't dare go 'second base' on her not that she didn't mind. His hands would never leave her face or waist which kind of surprised her since she's use to roaming hands. But that didn't stop her roaming hands. She would close her eyes right into the kiss and she would fall into another world. Her hand would run over his thigh as the other one would rest on his chest as she leaned into him. Stiles really loved it when she runs her fingers through his hair as he does the same to her.  
And the sleepovers still happens. Mostly at Allison's and Lydia's apartment since they have a comfortable sofa. The would hold hands as they watched movies. Stiles would sometimes be bold enough to sneak kisses to her every now and then. Isaac groaning at the two.  
Derin decided to change her meticulous schedule for Stiles since he begs her to stop by after class at his job. So she got use to do it. She would head over to the coffee shop in the morning for delicious coffee and stop by in the noon for lunch. On the house, according to Stiles.  
And his dad couldn't believe Stiles when he said he had a girlfriend. And the way he describes her, it seemed too surreal.  
Instead of going to parties on Saturdays, they went on dates. Dinners. Movies. And once went running together. And even though he was second string on the lacrosse team she would still go to his games even though it was long and boring as hell.  
But it beats Derek's baseball games.  
And at one faithful night at a party, Stiles knew he was falling hard for Derin...

OCTOBER 31st  
"So what is Stiles?" Lydia asked her as she fluffs her hair out.  
"I don't know," Allison answers. "Scott is going to be Superman," she tells Derin. "He wants me to be Louis Lane but I look horrid with red hair." So Allison decided to be a super girl. Lydia is a playboy bunny with Aiden as Hugh Heffner as her match.  
Derin was in her bathroom staring at herself at the mirror. Why I picked this, she thought. Stiles, she figured, would be Batman. Predictable but he wouldn't tell her. Leaving it as a surprise. So decided she would match herself to him. Feeling embarrassed about it she ordered the outfit online. And now she's wearing it. And she felt like a slut. An utter slut.  
"Are you done," Lydia calls out to her. Derin didn't know why she allowed them in her room. Being Stiles _girlfriend_ maybe meant to them that they could visit her whenever they want. Derin took a breath and finally opens the door revealing her. "Oh my gosh," she gave her an approving look crossing her arms. She twirls her finger indicating Derin to twirl but she stood in place making Lydia walk around her.  
"Stiles would literally melt," Allison gushes. "He loves Catwoman almost as much as Batman," she adds  
Leather has always been Derin's best friend. But dressing up in it as costume made her embarrassed. Stiles didn't even know she was going to his costume party. She changed her mind so many times every time she looks at her closet with the costume hanging on the door.  
The leather was not tight enough to make her uncomfortable but snug enough to hug every curve of her body. The leather cat suit hugged the curve of her bottom to the amazing curve of her waist. She was glad that she chose the whole suit with the long sleeves and with the right amount of cleavage: a slight plunge of the neckline from the zipper showing her fair skin. The other option was a sleeveless, tube top, leather suit that showed too much of her skin. And she certainly wasn't going to wear stripper heels. She could barely walk in them. So Derin chose knee high one inch heels.  
Her midnight black hair was wavy and blown out down over her back. The leather cat ears headband at the top of head. And finally the black mask on her face that hid half of her face.  
"Now you're missing red lipstick," Lydia hands her one.

"Oh my-my-gosh," he was stuttering. Stiles couldn't believe it. Derin at his party...dressed as catwoman. He knew it was her as soon as she looked at him. She smirked at his expression and outfit. He was dressed as the JOKER. And she didn't need her keen nose to figure out the gawking guy in the horrible make up. "You-you-you look awesome," he gushes over his girlfriend.  
"I appreciate the Dark Knight version of the joker," she comments as she took him all in. She could barely keep a straight face at her boyfriend. Stiles's hair was died a grungy greasy green and he wore an old worn out purple suit with a bright green button down. A joker card poking out the front pocket of his purple blazer. And the makeup was more scary than funny. Black smudges around his brown eyes and messy red paint over his mouth.  
"My card," he laughs handing her a joker card. "That would be awesome if you was Harley Quinn then we would win the couple contest," he adds and did another once over at Derin. "But I like this look _way _better," his hands then nervously made it way to her waist. His eyes never leaving hers. "Was this look for me?" he asked.  
"No," she lied. "It's my fantasy to wear all leather," she joked. She shimmied her way out of his grasp.  
"Mine's too," he told her earning him a glare from the one and only.  
Derin shook her head at him and walked over to the snack table. Surprisingly there was no one there. She needed a breather. Everyone knew she came to the party and wore the cat suit for only Stiles. And the lustful look that he gave her was worth it. But his arousal that creeped up her nose along with another scent that she was not use to made her feel weird again. More of the feeling from her full moon sessions of her in heat. The full moon already passed last week and it took everything for her not to jump Stiles that week or...Aiden who so happened to pop up in her loft that faithful evening.  
"Well, _hello_," she snapped her head up to meet the gaze of Isaac Lahey as a...  
"Lifeguard," she looked him up and down. No shirt but red swim trunks on. His hair wild and curly pulled back by sunglasses. His nose had a touch of sunscreen on it and a silver whistle hung around his neck. "How original."  
"I needed a reason to not wear a shirt," he smirks at her. He couldn't help but wander over her leather clad body. Stiles wasn't looking and even if he was...whatever. "Never thought I would see the day that Derin is being social."  
"Social?" she repeats back to him.  
"Socializing by going to parties. Sleepovers, parties, and dates," he now sounded a bit jealous but he could care less. "You are becoming a human now." he joked.  
"Ha ha," she rolls her eyes at her friend. I'm hardly human, she thought to herself as she took a sip of the spiked punch. She immediately spits it out.  
"Scott mixed tequila and Kool-Aid together. Not a good combination."  
"Scott doesn't think," she comments looking over at Scott who was dancing silly with Allison. "Luckily Allison does the thinking for him."  
"Sorry but I gots to steal her away," Stiles came over tugging on Derin. Derin followed him reluctantly to the living room. Dancing, she groans, he wants me to dance.  
"I don't dance," she told him crossing her arms. "I thought you would figure that when we started dating," she adds as he started flinging his lanky arms around. He grinned at her last sentence. He loves it when she acknowledges them dating.  
"I knew that way before," he laughs. "But I love this song and I want to dance with you," he took both of her hands lacing them together. Derin let him swing her arms as she only stood there watching his silly movements that could hurt himself. Foster the People's _Best Friend_ was jamming through their stereo. The song was chill and kind of groovy but easy to dance crazy too. Even Scott thought so because he was making his way to Stiles. Stiles immediately lets go over and hops up and down while Scott does a weird gyrating motion with his hips. His curls going back and forth as he bobbed his head.  
"WHEN YOUR FEET IS IN THE CLOUDS..." Stiles sung loudly and badly from the song. He takes her hand again pulling her into his arms and holding her as the music winded down to the bridge. His lips to her ear as his hands found its way to the small of her back. He then steps behind her and kind of grinds on her in a silly nonsexual way.  
"I love this song," she said to herself as the next song played. It was GROUPLOVE'S _let Me In_. One thing that Stiles picked up from the three weeks of dating Derin was that she loves to listen to Grouplove and the 1975. It surprised the hell out of him and that it was on her most played on her iPhone. So he added some to the playlist of the party.  
"I thought you would," he whispered in her ear. Stiles always has these moments when he goes bold and brave with their relationship. Derin always noticed it. She doubted that he did. He can be random and don't notice what he's doing. So now Stiles was holding her in the middle of the crowd. His forehead against hers as he closes his eyes.  
_All this time been trippin and slippin around_  
_You got me now, swimmin, swimmin in*_  
"This should be our song," he whispers to her then pecks her on the nose. She was taken back a bit. He knows what he's doing, she thought. She could hear his pounding heart over the loud music.  
_Give me give me that love, I've been waiten for_  
_yeah_  
_Catch my hand, I been fighten for_  
_yeah_  
Derin felt a bit self cautious which not her thing is. She laced her fingers with his and dragged him to his room. She never been in his room in the whole three week dating period. But she could figure it since the whole room was full of scent. And the batman poster helped her figure it out. And Stiles didn't find no mind in her knowing where his room was. But the fact that it was a bit junky from an all-nighter yesterday.  
She couldn't handle this anymore. Derin knew she was not going to have sex with him at this very moment but in the near future she would hint to it to him. But for now all she needs is soft lips on hers even if it was covered in red lipstick.  
_Let me in, yeah, let me closer_  
_My hands tired like I'm ridin rollercoaster. _  
_Can I be, yeah, can I be lonely_  
_Lick me like ya love it we're living in the moment_  
Stiles didn't know if she was drunk or not. She didn't reek of it. But he could taste abit of the punch on her lips. And he didn't mind it at all. A girl on his bed with him...on top of him straddling him in a cat suit. Stiles had dreams like this but never thought it would come true. Derin deepens the kiss grinding herself on top of him. Her hand in his dyed green hair as the other one was on his face. He didn't know where to put his hands at all. The leather made it kind of hard for him to focus. She came up for air and he couldn't help but smile at her. Red paint smeared all over the bottom half of her face with some white paint on her forehead.  
"What?" she breathed heavily.  
"Nothing," he chuckles and pulls her back down to him. 


	9. Chapter 9

"You're not going?" he asked over the phone. It's now November, Thanksgiving weekend was in two days. Stiles insisted she ride with him but then she told him about Derek so he stopped pestering her. Derin figured he wanted to badly show her off to his dad which she doesn't get. They took at most three pictures together: 1. at a sleepover with her sleeping on the couch and Stiles's head in her lap, 2, The one at the Halloween party with the whole group, 3. With him in his lacrosse suit all dirty for playing the varsity game for the first time. The third picture was him wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek. That should be proof enough for his dad.  
"I'm staying here with Derek," she told him. Derin decided not tell Stiles that she been planning not to go with him back to Beacon Hills. She hasn't been there since she graduated. And spending Thanksgiving with Derek...  
Meat lover's pizza and pumpkin pie.  
"My dad would be cool with you both coming," he tells her.  
"Maybe next time," Stiles smiles at that. Those three words indicating that maybe their relationship will last for another year. "Bye, Stiles."  
"No Bye," he warns her. "Later," and then he hangs up.

"Stop lookin at your phone," Sheriff aka John Stilinski barks at Stiles. "Now push," they was at the grocery store with the McCalls. Since freshman year of college, they decided to spend their thanksgiving together. There would be agreements but later compromise. Ending with Melissa McCall with all the cooking.  
"You got yourself a girlfriend, Stiles?" Melissa asked as she looked over the cans of green beans.  
"Please," his dad scoffed at the idea of anyone liking his awkward son. "You still in love with that Lydia child?"  
"I told you I have a girlfriend, dad," Stiles said. "I have been over Lydia since August."  
"What is her name?" Melissa asks. She was curious to see who heart he has caught.  
"Derin," Scott chimes in answering for his best friend. "Derin Hale."  
"I know that name," she said at the same time John whispers to himself, "_Hale_."  
"How you know her?" Isaac asks. "She doesn't seem like the social type."  
"I've been in her care for at least a year in the ICU," she explained.  
"Hold up, wait a minute, she was in intensive care for a year?" Stiles stopped them and the buggy cart. "What happened?"  
"Remember that Hale fire? You was probably in middle school when that happened," John told the boys. They all seemed confused written on their faces. "Someone set the house on fire. The only people to make it was four of the Hales."  
"She did say her parents died but not how," Scott told him. His eyes now watery.  
"Dude, she's my girlfriend and you're crying," Stiles teased his friend. "She seems normal to me. No scars or anything."  
"You never seen her naked," Isaac says in a duh tone. "She always covers up," he explained.  
"She had second and third degree burns from the fire," Melissa recalls. "Mostly on her back and torso. Her uncle was worse, two years in ICU, one year in mental ward for psychological damage."  
"They all had to go, didn't they?" John asks.  
"Her older sister only had lung damage from the smoke, Her older brother, the same. Derin was outside at first but she went in to save her younger brother and mother but a piece of the flaming wood fell on her back," Melissa's face was now sullen. "Her dad died when she was smaller but her mother and others died in a tragic and suffering way," she then looked back at Stiles and smiles at him. "I'm glad you're the one to mend her back together. She deserves you."

Stiles went straight to his old bedroom as soon as they made it home. He needed time to think. He knew it was more to Derin that meets the eye. He knew she was not all dark and soulless as she claims herself to be. He found out things about her he wouldn't expect. She listens to GROUPLOVE, The 1975, Ed Sheeran, and Adele in rotation every day. She loves the movie _Good Will Hunting, The Pursuit of Happyness, and 12 years a slave_. He loves that she is a movie fanatic. That is on her favorites on her laptop. And that she visits Barnes and Nobles twice a week.  
But to find out that her family was murdered and that her life flashed before his eyes viewed his relationship with her differently. She didn't want to tell him. Maybe not to scare him away or because it's not his problem. Maybe the fire has something to do with her not telling him her feelings for her. Melissa told him that she was assigned to a psychiatrist and that she still goes because Melissa checks her file every now and again for her progress.  
Their relationship is different in his eyes now. More close and fragile in a way. Not so teen romance anymore. He always treats her delicately when he's with her. Stiles thought his heart was fucked up with his Mom dying of cancer when he was thirteen. But when he was thirteen, Derin's whole family was _killed_. He used as much as his time with his mom knowing when her time would be up. Derin didn't. Mom, brothers, and cousins dying in a fire. Killed by a psycho.  
Stiles doesn't know if he should confront her about what he knows or wait.  
"Hello," her voice was flat over the speaker. "It's kind of late."  
A little after midnight.  
"Sorry," he said.  
"So...what do you want?"  
"Can't I call my girlfriend once in a while?"  
"Not when it's 12:17 am. So I'm hanging up in one minute," she warns him.  
"Happy Thanksgiving," he smiles.  
"That's all?"  
"No." he took a breath. "I just..._miss you_, that's all."  
"You seen me earlier, you have my picture," he thought he would love it that she talks more. But since she's talking more to him, her being mean with sassy attitude didn't help.  
"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" he asked her.  
"Eating pizza while watching _The Town_," she answered truthfully. His heart ached at her answer.  
"I wish you would have come with me," he said. "I wanted you to eat the Stilinski famous pumpkin pie," he lies. There was no famous pumpkin pie.  
"Goodnight Stiles," she hung up.  
He decided he won't tell her.

"So tell me about her," John asked over dinner. Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Derin."  
"How'd you meet?" Melissa asked.  
"At a party," Scott answers. "He just walked up to her and talked her ear off," he laughs.  
"While your son was too busy drinking his troubles away," Stiles really didn't want to bring her up when all he could think about was her tragedy.  
"That seems like Stiles," John said ignoring Stiles's comment. "And she liked you right away?"  
"Is that hard to believe?" Stiles asked at the same time as Isaac said, "No." earning him a hateful glare from Stiles. "We was friends first." Stiles added.  
"I remember Scott said that a Derin was helping him pass his class along with Isaac," Melissa said.  
"Wait a minute," John took a moment to think. "How old is she? Isn't she older than you?" he furrows his eyebrows together.  
"Dad, I'm nineteen for all I care I can date a forty year old," he checked his cell phone again. "She's only twenty-two," he finally said.  
"Are...you guys, um, active?" he asked with a red face. Stiles gave him a WTF look. "Ya know, are guys being safe because I don't need any grandkids running around-"  
"Dad!" Stiles groaned as he swallows his mashed potatoes. "_Stop_."  
"Its college. Experimenting is what they do," he added dropping the subject.  
"We're not so leave it at that," Stiles whispers.  
"She's really beautiful," Melissa recalls.  
"She is," Isaac mutters under his breath.  
"And her relationship with her brother is peculiar," John mentions.  
"How so?" he always wondered about Derin's relationship with Derek.  
"I remember when Derek carried her out of the house," John started, "He was so protective over her. She was curled into him as he carried her out." He then looks at Stiles sternly. "Has Derek accepted this relationship?"  
"He never forbade us," Stiles answers. "He's pretty cool."  
"Yeah," Scott agrees. "He's kind of cold."

Stiles couldn't wait to see her. Even though it has been a week and not much phone talk than texting only happened between them. He didn't call ahead. She seemed distant on the phone...but she's always distant. He ran out the elevator and banged on the hardwood door rushing to see Derin. Not thinking that maybe an angry older brother might answer the phone.  
"Hi, I'm Stiles," he rambles. "I'm here to see Derin," he said stating the obvious.  
Derek only stared. No, glared. He steps back not talking and let Stiles walk in. He led him to the leather couch in the living room. "She's taking a bath. She'll be down in about ten minutes," he told him and then left.  
So Stiles waited. He never been to her room so he had to stay on the couch. Derek came back bringing a bottle of water. He handed it to Stiles and took a seat next to him.  
"Do you like her?" he asked Stiles.  
"So much," he answered truthfully without hesitation.  
"You love her?"  
Stiles paused. Do I, he thought. It was too soon to tell. They was only two months into their relationship. But the words came out differently, "Yeah," in a hoarse whisper.  
Derek pursed his lips. Stiles didn't lie. He listened carefully to his heart waiting for a skip in the beat but instead it was steady.  
Before Stiles could clarify his answer, a door whipped open upstairs with a half naked Derin running down. She stopped midway when she smell that familiar scent. Her eyes snapped to the sofa. Stiles eyes widened. Derin was wearing a black satin camisole and black satin shorts that barely covered her midthigh.  
"Derek, why you didn't tell me Stiles was here?" she growled.  
"I didn't think I had to," he said obviously and stormed off. Stiles missing the situation.  
"Stiles," she sighed his name and went back up the stairs. Stiles took that as a signal to follow her and he did.  
Derin's room was neat of course. Meticulous in the most possible way. A bookshelf filled with books. Her desk was neat and organized with her laptop open on it. Her TV was on silent with a Game of Thrones rerun on. No posters were up The walls were painted a midnight blue. He smirked. Not black technically. The walls was a deep blue with white splots randomly painted on the wall with a big white moon above her bed. And a king sized bed with Derin waiting on it staring back at him.  
Stiles closed the door.  
"I painted the walls myself," she said as he takes a step towards her.  
His eyes then wandered to the worn out black sketchbook next to her.  
"You sketch?" he asked the obvious reaching for it earning a swat to the hand from Derin. "Secret?" he smirks at his girlfriend. She nods her head. Derin rested her palm onto his cheek caressing it. Stiles missed this. He missed her lips on his. It's been six days. He needed to hold her.  
He rested his forehead onto hers pushing her back on the bed. Their lips meshed together. His hand stayed on her torso while the other stayed on her cheek tracing circles onto it. Her nails raked into his back. He being here didn't help her situation.  
She's in heat. Day two.  
The full moon was in two days and Stiles's practically seducing her right now didn't help her dilemma. She just got done taking an ice bath. And Stiles could feel it. For the first time she has cool skin. She rolled them over making him lay his head on the headboard.  
Derin parted her lips from him looking down at him. Something was wrong. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She looked down at him. He was flustered but this look he was giving her didn't settle well in her stomach. The way he held her, the way he kissed, even the way he looked at her...was different than last week. Gentler, like she was fragile, about to break.  
"Something's wrong," she said. Derin pushed herself off of him. "What's wrong?" she asked him.  
"Nothing...I just missed you so much," he tried to pull her back down but she took a step back. He was half telling the truth.  
"And..." she waited.  
"Are _you_ okay," he asked her instead. She rolls her eyes.  
"Yeah," she said.  
"Good," he smirks. He stands and pulls her to him. His hands found itself to the nape of the neck. This look he was giving her was making her nervous and she hates that feeling. She shimmied herself out of his grasp and avoided eye contact.  
"You should leave," she said flatly.  
"Why?" he chuckles at his girlfriend's blushing.  
"You have work. I have school," she said in a duh tone. "It's late. You should go," she got into bed.  
"Fine," he shrugs. Stiles bends down and pecks her on the forehead. "Goodnight. See ya tomorrow?"  
"Maybe," she mumbles.


	10. Chapter 10

Derin didn't come to the coffee shop the next day. Stiles waited at the counter looking at both his cell phone and the door simotaneously. After ten he knew she wasn't coming since her class starts about that time. And no text or calls came from her when it hit about one in the afternoon. He stopped by her place later in the day. Her car was there. And he _knows_ that she's home. The doorman forbid him for coming in the building which pissed him off at not just the ass of a doorman but Derin.

And he doesn't even get what he done wrong. He replayed the scene from last night over and over and still not getting it. and it pissed him off more and more.

Three days have passed and the only form of communication he gotten from Derin was: **Derin: Sorry I've been AWOL. Been busy.**

**Stiles: I want to hear your voice.**

He felt like such a girl sending that.

**GrumpyCat: No. Just text.**

**Stiles: What's wrong?**

**GrumpyCat: Nothing. Just busy.**

**Stiles: Sorry for worrying about my GIRLFRIEND**

**GrumpyCat: You should be. I'm a grown woman so calm down.**

He felt her pulling away quick but he was a still mad at her.

**Stiles: So you want me to NOT care about you? It's kind of impossible when you been killing me for three days. I just saw you after a week for only three minutes and now you going distant on me! Should I be worried?**

Derin read the text twice. Killing you? she thought. How could I be killing you? And he was acting like a clingy boyfriend, she thought. Just becuase she took some time for herself doesn't mean he should be worried. Derin really wanted to cut her phone off and sleep but that would 'kill' Stiles.

**GrumpyCat: No...I'll make sure to make it ten minutes instead of three.**

Stiles scoffs at the text.

"Dude, what's going on?" Scott asks him throwing a plush foortball at his best friend.

"Derin being a...Lydia right now," he replies.

"No we can't use Lydia describing how Derin is acting," Scott said. "Remeber, she's being a Derin right now," he laughs at thier inside joke.

Stiles smirked.

**Stiles: UR being a Derin right now.**

**GrumpyCat: and your being clingy.**

**GrumpyCat: Night.**

Stiles could only stare at the screen reading the word clingy over and over agian. Not processing it.

He calls her immediately. Went straight to voicemail.

"Dude, I think she just dumped me subtly," he whines to his friend.

Three days later and Stiles hasn't tried to contact her. She appreciated it after day one but then she started to get worried. She needed space like bad. She was in heat for the remainder of that week after he came back from Beacon Hills and being close to him could ignite her like a flame. So she reseted inside most of her time in an ice bath as the aircondition ran. Derek understood. Ass his heat ran, he paid a visit to Erica Reyes. Even if she was kind of seing this guy named Boyd.

So she paid a visit to his apartment. It was about noon.

But Isaac anwsers the door.

"Hey," he smiles at Derin.

"Is Stiles here?" she didn't bother texting him. She wanted to surprise him and not apologize.

"No, he's out with Scott. You wanna come in," Isaac steps back hoping she would.

"No. Just tell him I came," she walks away feeling pissed off at herself for even coming here.

Derin didn't feel like doing anything. She is use to be a hermit at times. She was pratically one for the week. But she just needed to get her mind out of this funky feeling. So she went to the campus's park. It is filled with hippies (so she calls them since they just sit there in circles playing their lame guitars or throwing frisbees) and a few people who studies there. Allison suggested it. That just sitting there at the park can relax anyone...even Derin. So she does it today. She found a tree away from everyone and rests her back to it. She opens her laptop and opened up Netflix.

Thank god for Netflix, she thought as she clicks on the movie _Fight Club. _The reason she tolerates Brad Pitt. Other than that, his 'acting' is horrible.

Forty-two minutes into the movies, someone had to interupt her time.

"Dude! Derin's here," Scott yells. She glances up to see the kid running towards her with a reluctant Stiles walking behind. He still mad, she thought. She pauses her movie and wait for them. "Weird. You're here on a sunny November day...yet cold outside. Aren't you freezing?" he breathes heavily.

"It's only fifty degrees out," she shruggs. It felt like a slight breeze to the werewolf. But in California fifty degrees might as well be twenty to these people.

"I'm freezing," he told her rubbing his arms. He was wearing a green parka with Stiles wearing a red-orange one. "Whatcha watchin?" he leaned over her shoulders. His eyes bugged out at the sight of the movie. "Dude! She's watching _Fight Club_"

"Cool," Stiles said. Awkward. Stiles forced a smile at Derin. He was actually giddy to see her. Its been _six_ days. And here she was in front of him. More beautiful then ever. Her hair down and wild. Face flushed from the cold and was happy to see something besides a henley on her. But she had on a plush black sweater and grey skinny jeans and combat boots. Barely keeping her warm.

Stiles seems diffrent. The smell of grief and sadness of rolling off of him in fumes. She narrows her eyes off him trying to figure if it was from her or something else. He seemed distracted as well which was not a thing she was use to.

"He's off today," Scott whispers in her ear. "Today's his mom birthday," he adds.

And? she thought. But then Derin put two and two together. The grief and sadness and the constant talk of only his father. She's dead, she thinks. Scott just thought she knew about his mother's death.

"Oh," was all she said. Stiles still didn't talk or look at her.

"I'm going to go say hey to Green bug over there," Scott said awkwardly running to his team mate.

Silence.

"You seem fine," Stiles spoke. "Better?" he was being an ass on purpose. There had to be something wrong since he never does this.

"Much," she anwsers truthfully. "PMSing, that's all," she told him nonchalantly. His ears turned pink at the mention of the words.

"PMS?" he repeats.

"Yeah but no exscuse for a being a bitch to you," she kind of apologized. "Or being a Derin but same use, right?" she tried to joke with him.

"Is that what you thought I meant over the text?" he asks. He was kind of hoping that was it and not him just being Stiles.

"Not really," she said.

"Am I really being clingy?" he asked.

"No, that's me just being a bitch for the hell of it," Derin said.

"No, maybe I was being clingy."

"That was rarely being clingy." she told him. "Couples have thier fights...that was ours and we made it," she said.

"We made it," he smirked at her but it seemed hardly real to her.

"Yeah," she said nodding her head. "I went by your place to tell you but you was gone."

"I was out an about," he wasn't going to tell her he was too busy balling out in the car about his dead mom who died from cancer. He felt like a girl, no offense. Here he was crying about his mommy who died gracefully from cancer as for Derin's was dead by suffering from the fire. He wasn't going to spill his pain with her. But Scott said that is why we have girl friends for. To have a shoulder to cry on.

"I thought that's what best friends are for," Stiles told Scott afterwards.

"Do you want to talk?" Stiles heard Derin said. "About...today?"

"You know?" he asks. He has made sure not to bring up his mother with her.

"You barely talk about her and you use her in past tense." she said honestly.

Stiles nods.

"I always remeber her birthday...even though she's dead," he said. "Its like I wake up look at the date and then I remeber her birthday. She died on her birthday," he whispers.

Derin was never good at things like this. When it comes to death, everything "U

"She would love you," he laughs lightly. "She...would." he whispers softly.

For about half an hour they was there. Derin listened carefully to Stiles talk. He didn't cry even though he was on the verge of it. She could sense it. She held his cool hands and rested her head on his shoulder as he kept talking.

"Lets go back," he whispers in her ear.

They just laid in his bed intertwined with eachother. No talking or kissing. Just laid there enjoying each other's company.


	11. Chapter 11

"Its _Christmas_," Stiles whines to Derin begging her. "You have to come."

"No, I don't."

"Please, for me. My dad really want to meet you," he told her. She shruggs her shoulders. "Come on. And I think it would be awesome for you to come back home."

"Why? I have no need to be there," she repllied. "Why do your dad want to meet me?"

"Because he want to see the woman who stole my heart," Stiles felt so corny for saying that but it had to come out one time or another. It was his subtle way of saying 'I love you' to her without scaring her.

But she ignores that phrase completely.

"If Derek goes," she said knowing big brother would turn her down. "I'll ask him."

Little did she know only asking him three times would actually change his mind to having him go.

And here they was. December 22nd on the road with the heat on full blast even though they didn't need it. They decided to take Derek's car. Stiles wanted her to ride with him but with Isaac and Scott in the car plus there things would not fit her in the old jeep. She pulls out her iPhone to see that both Isaac, Lydia, and Stiles has texted her.

**Isaac: who you secret santaing **

**Derin: santaing is not a word**

**Lydia: What u get stiles for xmas?**

**Derin: not telling you**

**Stiles: Dude, I have f-ing Jackson to secret santa. **

**GrumpyCat: ok**

**Stiles: ok? I hate him with a passion!**

**GrumpyCat: You are overreacting**

**Isaac: just like u to correct me over a text**

**Lydia: R u finally going to sleep with him? That would be the ultimate gift.**

Derin didn't reply to that message.

_IN Stiles's jeep_

"What you get Derin?" Scott says, he was driving...badly on the freeway.

"Alot of things that I can't think of to really say I LOVE YOU," Stiles anwsers truthfully. "A ring, necklace, perfume, a gift card." he names them. "Lydia joked about me giving her my virginity like she's an incubus or something," he chuckles.

**Stiles: dinner my place 6? **

**GrumpyCat: ok.**

**Stiles: who are you secret santaing?**

**GrumpyCat: I already texted Isaac that santaing is not a word. I don't need to tell another one.**

Stiles paused and looked through the rearview mirror glaring at a now sleeping Isaac. They text? he thought.

**Stiles: fine**

**GrumpyCat: I'm Isaac's secret santa**

**Stiles: of course. **

**GrumpyCat: See you in a few hours. I'm a take a nap**

**Stiles: Bye... :)**

One thing about driving with Derek is that he likes to drive in silence. Derin hates it. She loves to listen to the sweet melody of either GROUPLOVE or Foster the People as she drives and jogs. She glances over at her older brother seeing him look too serious as he drove.

"Did you call Laura?" Derek asked her. Unlike Derin, Derek doen't call her at all. Laura never does it to Derek because she thinks that a grown man shouldn't have his sister worrying and begging for a phone call. She thinks it differently for Derin.

"No. Thought we should surpise them," Derin replies. "I bet Cora gotten big," she tries to make conversation.

"Its been five years. She should be 17 now," he said flatly. "I bet Laura still hasn't forgiven us for not attending her wedding and visiting Tatum and Bane." Tatum and Bane are both of Laura's children. Bane being almost one and Tatum being four.

"Whatever," she closes her eyes trying to nap but she couldn't. She knew that Derek has something else to say so she waits.

"Is this thing with Stiles getting serious?" he finally asks her. Derin peeks over at him. Derek hasn't have a girlfriend since Kate and they would hardly qualify her as one since all they had was a physical relationship.

"Kind of," she didn't really know the anwser to that. They been dating for almost three months. She had a sense that Stiles wanted to deepening this relationship. He was getting too serious too fast for her. He was already sublty mentioning his growing feelings for her and all she could do was try to ignore it.

"Are you going to tell him?" Derek asks.

"Its only been three months. Hardly think its the time to say I'm not human."

"Will you eventually?" Now he's going big brohter on me, she rolls her eyes at Derek.

"Maybe not. I'll probably end it before it gets too serious," she lied. Derin knows that Derek knows she is lying. She doesn't see herself ending it with Stiles which surprises and scares her at the same time.

Derek and Derin knew that Laura has fixed up the Hale house and is still renovating. She had insurance money and Peter has been sending her some too to fix it up. And the house barely looks like it ever been burned. Derin smirked when they drove up to it in the forest. A bright yellow house in the middle of the dark woods. Rose bushes circling the manor with a garden in the front yard. A swing hanging from the old tree that she use to climb as a child.

Derin was kind of glad that Laura wasn't home yet. She still couldn't process this. So she headed out. Derin walked downtown as Derek waited at the house for Laura.

Everything was the same downtown. Nothing much changed except for more boutique shops and cafes than anything. She knew people hardly recognized her. At first they looked at her with pity when she was finally able to heal. She was a loner right after the Hale fire. But that didn't keep people for pitying her.

**Stiles: Just looked thru my dad's fridge...had to give out everything since it is high in cholestrol and other things. I'm going grocery shopping downtown. Wanna come?**

**Derin: Yeah. I'm already downtown.**

**Stiles: Awesome! Wait by Marty's Groceries. B there n 10 mins.**

As soon as Derin could sense Stiles, he engulfed her in a giant bear hug like he hasn't seen her in ages. He spins her around then finally letting go. Everyone staring at the odd couple not believing that the awkward son of the Sherrif is dating a Hale (They could tell it is by the trademark good looks and dark hair).

"Missed you," he pecks her on the forehead before kissing her back on the soft lips of hers. One thing that Stiles doesn't care about is PDA. Derin tolerates it.

"Stiles don't forget...clingy," she steps away from him teasing him.

"I thought you was joking!" he squeals. Stiles grabs a cart and they walked inside the grocery store.

"So what you getting?" she asked him.

"Healthy but good...which means we're looking for the impossible," he groans. "I should of made a list."

"Lets start with dinner," she told him. "Salads, Vegtables, and lean meat."

"I think we should eat...chicken like we had on our second date?"

"That would be good. And red wine." she suggests.

"I think I should be the one to tell you this," Stiles pauses wrapping his arm around Derin. "You have a drinking problem," he cracks a smile at her when she glrares.

"Sorry but I'm use to it. My uncle gave me my first glass of wine at twelve. White wine so it wasn't that strong to get me drunk or anything," she told him.

"I really need to meet this Uncle Peter of yours," he says. "Is he coming over for christmas?"

"Maybe, Laura wasn't there when we went home. She really fixed up the place," Stiles noticed her expression go sullen a bit at the mention of her childhood home.

"I can't wait to meet your family," he told her. At that moment, Derin stops in place. A familiar scent hit her nose. Sweet...like lavender and honey yet spicey like cinnimon. "You good?" Stiles asked her looking worried. Derin ignores him and turns her head to the next aisle to see a kid running towards her staring at her with those familiar jade green eyes.

"You smelll like mommy," he told her. The boy's eyes glowed an eerie yellow then back to normal. "You one like me?"

"You know him," Stiles whispers to Derin.

Before she could shake her head, a voice interupted.

"Tatum! How many times do I have to tell you to stop wandering," the voice yelled sternly. Stiles's eyes widens at the crazy resemblence...but not to her son but to Derek and Derin. And the woman couldn't help but scream when she sees Derin. She squeals loudly and forgets all about Tatum as she ran to Derin tackling her in a hug. "Derin!"

"Laura..." Derin bit back her excitement to see her big sister of Twenty six years old.

Laura didn't look no different of what she did at twenty one. Her hair was still shoulder length but not as dark any more but more of dark brown. She was tanner than the pale Derin with big blue eyes that she inherited from her mother's side instead of her father's hazel eyes. Laura was a tall stature at the same height of Derek. But the smiles and laughing and crying was what threw Stiles off since all he's use to from the Hale family was glaring and frowning.

"Your'e in town! Why didn't you call. OMG, you grown up. You got mom's looks alright." she rambles on while kissing and hugging Derin. "Here is Tatum. You never met him," she pushes her son to his Aunt Derin. All Tatum did was stare at her with amazemnt.

"Aunt Derin?"he said.

"Is Derek here?" Derin nods her head. "This is great. Uncle Peter is coming, and I'm making this awesome dinner and-" she cuts herself off as her blue eyes looks over Derin's shoulder to Stiles. Laura narrows her eyes and sniffs the air between the two. She widens her eyes. She could sense arousal, love, and anxiety coming between them. "Who are you?" she smirks at the boy.

"Stiles. My name is Stiles," he told her quite not taking in this situation.

"Derin, if this kid is your boyfriend I would literally rip your throat out with my teeth," Laura growls at her little sister. Stiles took offense. "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend! And he's cute, too." she brushes past Derin hugging Stiles with open arms. "I'm her older sister, Laura. Nice to meet you."

"Hi," was all he says.

"You have to come over for dinner tonight," she told him.

"Sorry Laura but I'm having dinner with him and his dad so maybe another time," Derin was becoming annoyed at Laura's cheerfulness.

"Fine," she backs off. "You're coming tommorow and that's that." Laura didn't wait for an answer. She scoops up Tatum and skips off back to her cart. "We're talking when you get home!" she yells over her shoulder.

Derin waited until she was out the aisle to talk to Stiles.

"And that was Laura..."

"What...the...hell?" he laughs so hard that his sides began to hurt a little.

"What?" she glares.

"How are you two related. Is she the black sheep in the family that smiles in the pictures while the rest glares and frowns," he joked. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I like her. You kind of look alike except she looks happy." he jokes again.

"Dont' get use to it."

"I do not see how Lydia reminds you of _her_," he told her. "Lydia is Lydia while Laura is...a bowl of sunshine."

Stiles dropped Derin off at her house. He commented that he expected her to live in a hautned house with funeral flowers planted in the garden. Derin decided that maybe she should smile more since all Stiles can think towards her is dark gloomy thoughts.

As soon as she made her way to the door, it swung open revealing a tall broad man with a winning smile.

"You are the famous Derin, right," he asked her. Derin nodded and sense something on him. He smell was enveloped in all things Laura Hale. He's mated. "I'm Noah, the husband," he shook her hand and then yelled over his shoulder, "Laura, she's here."

Derin took in the whole house. Just like the outside the inside was a completely different house then years ago. You wouldn't believe that the house was burned down left for ashes. The walls was painted a powder blue that was covered in family pictures and paintings. The house smelled like home. The hardwood floors was polished and new.

"Now it is time to explain," she heard her sister run down the stairs. Derin looked up to see Laura holding Bane on her hip with Tatum following close behind. Laura handed Bane to Noah before grabbing her sister into another bone crushing hug.

"She tackled Derek into a hug when she saw him," Noah told Derin as he bounced Bane on his hip. Derin thought it was kind of funny that both Bane and Tatum had the Hale appearecne. Dark hair, fair skin, and had thier grandparent's eyes of hazel green. "Then punched him then hugged him."

"Cora! Come down," Laura yells back upstairs. "She might seem like she doesnt care but that's her being a teenager," she explained to her. They made their way to the kitchen. "So, tell me about this Stiles," Derin was prepared for this. And knowing both Stiles and Laura they would want a formal setting for thier meeting.

"Nothing much," she shrugged.

"How long you've been dating?"

"A few months," she anwsered flatly.

"He's cute. Not the usual type I thought you would go for," Laura said. "So, meeting the parents tonight," she winks at Derin. "This must be getting serious." Derin rolls her eyes.

She thought her sister would get over this Stiles subject. But little did she know after three hours of resting in her old bedroom with Tatum hovering over her. Laura came in with hangers full of dresses and a bag that Derin could sense was her make up bag.

"You're meeting his dad," she started out as she laid the dresses across the bed. "So you have to make an impression on him like, 'Whoa, Mamma," she joked. Derin rolls her eyes at her older sister.

"Twirl," Cora said flatly to her as Lauren zippins Derin's dress at the back. Derin ignores her and stares at herself in the mirror. The dress was strapless which got Derin was wary a bit. Since her hair was up she could see the scar marks at her bare back.

"If I am wearing this horrible dress then I need to wear my hair down," she told Laura who was too busy picking out accessories. She pulls out a familiar diamond necklace. A yellow diamond necklace that belonged to her mother. Laura slid the necklace on her hooking the clasp on.

"Fine," she agrees. "I just love the color yellow on you," she adds.

Cora comes back from the bathroom carrying a cermaic flat iron. She looked amused by her older sister getting a makeover. Laura is more scary than Lydia anyday.

"Stiles is not going to recognize you," Laura sings as she grabs the flat iron from Cora. "I bet he never seen such a bright color on you before."

"Please don't embarass me," Stiles told his dad as he set the table. Everything was pratically done but Stiles felt like he had to everything to be perfect. He even changed twice today taking multiple showers since he was excessivly sweating from stress.

This is it, he thought as he buttoned his black button down. He knows what meeting the family means. It means this is getting serious and he's crazy about the aftermath of this whole ordeal. He made sure to clean his old bedroom just in case she comes up for a see. His dad joked about him not approving him causing Stiles to freak out saying he that he would just be banned from the Stilinsky family.

The doorbell rung causing Stiles to cumsily fall over his own two feet as he ran down the stairs to the door. He whipped open the door to be blown away by what seems to be his girlfriend.

She is a new person tonight. Derin is wearing yellow. A bright yellow that he never seen on her before. He purposely wore black to match her but seemed to be wrong when she came wearing a strapless...dress. He still is blown away over her apearrence at their second date when she dressed up and now he's...bombradered over this. The dress clung to her body. The sunflower yellow looked well against her flawless fair skin. Her dark hair was in curls over her bare back. Derin stood with confinement. Not nervous at all by her new look...she looked pissed off.

"I let Laura dress me up," she told him as she made her way in. She scanned the living room as they walked side by side. "She thought I should look not like myself for your dad to 'accept' me since I am a walking frown so she says," she told him.

"You look amazing," he finally told her feeling cliched for saying it in the first place.

"Thank you."

"This is the famous Derin Hale," Sheriff Stilinsky walked out from upstairs wearing his casual clothes. He greets her with a handshake. "Nice to meet you. John Stilinski."

"Derin Hale," Stiles anwsers for her realsizing that he knows her name. She rolls her eyes at Stiles's nervousness.

Derin actually likes John Stilinski. He's a one of a kind. Not what she expected for Stiles's dad. She expected quirkyness and complete rambles from him but he was a normal dad who really loves his son more than anything. She tried to be less like herself since she was trying to make her sister proud over her performance. And he said something to her that made her speechless.

"I approve, Stiles," he told his son which made Stiles almost walked into a wall when his father said that to him.

"Ok," he groans as he pulls Derinup to his bedroom. He immediatly locks the door when he closes the door. Stiles felt a bit awkard. A beautiful girl in his old bedroom. It was so surreal. Derin scanned the room with a curious expression. She then sits at the edge of the bed watching Stiles suspeciously.

Derin thought Stiles's nervousness was cute. And the fact that he was staring at her like she is a new person makes her squirm just a bit. Derin avoided his eyes and leaned back into his bed laying down. He had a small full sized bed that could barely fit three people nevertheless two of them. Stiles nervously climbed into bed with anxiety flowing out of every pour of his body.

They laid side by side not saying a word.

"So...Laura wants you to have dinner with us tommorrow," Derin said in a whisper. Stiles turns his head to look at her profile.

"Awesome."

"We're eating at Warehouse21," she told him. "At 7."

"Fancy, huh?" he joked.

Then silence again. Derin could take it. She lived for silence at moments like this. And with father dearest downstairs they couldn't do much not like they ever have.

But Stiles took the first move. He took this moment as delicately as he ever could. He turned his whole body and rolled himself over her. Hovering his body onto hers but making sure he didn't press against her too hard. She just watched him. Derin didn't move just yet. She rather enjoy it when Stiles makes the first move. Him taking control over the situation yet he's always nervous.

Stiles leans his head down pressing his lips against hers softly. The kiss started slow and steady. One hand cupping her chin with the other one tangled in her thick hair. Derin finally responded by deepening the sweet kiss and entangling her legs with his. Her hand running over his chest as the other squeezed his shoulder.

Stiles paused for a moment pulling his head up to get a good look at Derin. Derin didn't give him enough time to breath because she pulled him back down by the neck sealing his lips with hers.

Kissing Stiles was like a feeling of reading a good book. It might not make sense to anyone else but to Derin it made all the more sense to her than anything. She remembers reading _Fault in Our Stars_ not thinking she would enjoy at Teen Romance book but after reading such an amazing book she had to read it again. And again, liking how the book satisfied her all at the same time wanting more of it. And that's what it feels like kissing Stiles. Not thinking she woul enjoy it but surprising herself, by being more than satisfied by the herfelt sweet kisses that he gives her. Wanting more and more.

But the feeling of this certain attraction that was developing was the thing that didn't make sense to her.

Stiles was so entune with the feeling of her lips on his he didn't really have control over his own hands. He trailed kisses down her neck that was exposed for him. One of his hands found its way to her waist as the other slid over her bareshoulder.

He pauses again pulling himself to look at a now irritated Derin. His hand traced over her shoulder then made its way to the necklace that caught his eye. He smirked at the pretty necklace. A yellow diamond necklace with a single encrusted diamond shaped as a claw. A wolf's claw that brushed over her subtle cleavlage.

God, she groaned to herself in her mind. His hesitation is doing a number on Derin. She grabs his hand lightly and held it against her chest waiting for him to make the next move. His next move was a bit sloppy but she still like it.

Stiles plunged deep for another kiss with one hand on her chest and the other appearing on her upper thigh. He took action quick. Stiles knew he was so not going to have sex for the first time with his dad under the same roof but if this could bring him closer to Derin without finishing the job, he'll do it. This is the first time he went second base with her.

Derin liked the feel of his hand on her thigh. So she took action. The hand that was around his neck now easily unbuttoned his dress shirt. Stiles didn't even notice his bare chest revealed. She ran her palm over his (hairless, kidding) chest as the other hand was on his lower back, digging her nails into it.

His hand was now around her back finding its way to her zipper as the other one was rising up her thigh. They was getting hot and heavy and they both was so into this that they didn't bother to stop.

"Derin," he hoarsly whispered into her ear. She half listened as she unbuttoned his shirt all the way. Stiles could hardly think when he even kisses Derin and now her hands was on him. He pulled his head up again looking down at her. She traced his moles over his cheek.

He didn't mean to blurt it out. Maybe it was the heat of the moment or him needing to say it but it just came out. Stiles had no control over his mouth at all.

He pecks kisses again on her and hoarsly whisper in her ear, "I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

Derin realized what he said as soon as the words left Stiles's mouth. Apparently Stiles didn't process his actions just yet. But Derin handled it perfectly well, is what she thinks. She absolutely froze in place as Stiles continued.

Derin immediatly pushes Stiles off her.

"I need to leave," she fixes her dress as she stands up. Derin grabs her cell phone of the table next to his bed and was ready to leave until Stiles grabbed her. With his shirt still opened.

"You okay? Did I do something wrong," his voice cracked.

"No, its just I have a long day tommorrow and I want to get home before it get late," she half lied. Derin looked into his eyes for a moment before averting them.

"Ook, I'll...walk you to your car," he said running his hands through his hair. He felt an unknown draft and blushed when he realized his shirt was open.

Stiles felt something different towards Derin now at this moment. A stronger feeling he never really had before. After _that_, this thing he has with Derin is more than him liking her. She's more than just a girlfriend to him and he hopes that he's more than a boyfriend to her. Stiles had this new found confidence in himself and wasn't really sure how it happend. He didn't feel nervous anymore. He was sure about his actions now since he thinks that Derin likes it when he take control.

"I'll see you tommorrow," she said unlocking her Camaro. She slid in slammed the car door shut and finally looked at him for a moment.

"Bye," he crouches down and gives her a quick peck on the lips before she drives off.

Warehouse21 is the place in Beacon Hills. The only place worth the money and the waitlist. Worth every minute of anyone's time.

Warehouse21 came to town three years ago, and the town was never the same. The restraunt was so chic. So not Beacon Hills. The place seemed like it belonged in an uber scene like LA, Manhattan, or Atlanta. That's how awesome Warehouse21 is. With their awesome music (not pop rock) like Coldplay, Foster the People, and Adele. Stiles liked that. Adult Alternative Rock.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the hostess asked him as she forced a smile to him.

"I'm here for, um, with some people," she could sense his anxiety. She opened her book up.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Um, Hale?" his voice croaked. Her smile waivered a bit at his reply but she composed herself.

"Right this way," she told him.

Stiles follows.

He immidiatly feels nervous as hell. He picked multiple outfits to wear and even had the balls to call Lydia for such an occasion. Lydia was happy to oblige. She came over to his house with a mission.

_"These are the Hales," she told him as she picked through his closet. Her face showing disgust as she throws his hodies to the ground. "The Hales are well was like Royal. Rich like hell. I bet they have high standards for their daughter's future husbamd," she joked at the last part._

_"Meaning that I have no chance," Stiles asked her._

_"I thought you never had one in the beginning but you proved everyone wrong," Lydia assured Stiles. "You're going to Warehouse21. That's like the ultimate place for anyone. You're wearing black and that's final."_

_"Trying to make me fit in?" _

_"Wear this black sweater," she tosses the V'-neck sweater at him. "And put this collared shirt under it," she hands him a gray button down. "No khakis. Warehosue21 is not the place for something as dorky as kahkis. You need..." she scanned around the drawers of his dresser. "These would do," she perked at the sight of darkwashed jeans that could dressed up easily with the right shirt. "And wear those black Sperry's."_

"Here's our special guest," Laura calls out as Stiles made his way to thier table. The table was in the center of the large restraunt under a grand chandlier that scares the living daylights out of Stiles.

The only available seats was next to Noah which is at the other end of the table from Derin or across from her directly in front of her but next to Cora and Laura. But he wanted to be as close as he can to her so he picked to the seat in front of her.

"You look dapper," Laura told him as he made his seat.

"Thank you," he said.

"Derin, doesn't Stiles look handsome?" she pestered her little sister with a teasing smile.

But Derin was backing down. Her hazel green eyes narrowed on Stiles who was fidgeting and blushing at being in the spotlight.

"Yes, you look _very_ handsome," she told him directly then goes back to sipping on her red wine.

Derin looked very elegant tonight. And he loved this look better than last night's. She looked more like herself. Her hair was wavy and pulled up into a bun. Stiles loved that they was both wearing a black sweater but hers being a turtle neck with a diamnond necklace over it.

"And you look as gorgeous as ever," Stiles told her.

"You know how to win a woman's heart," Noah said to Stiles.

"Now, Stiles, before I bombarder you with questions about this perculiar relationship, we have to wait on Unlce Peter," Laura said to him.

"I can't wait to meet the infamous Uncle Peter," Stiles said with a grin. "I've heard good things about him from Derin."

Derin rolls her eyes at him.

"Oh _really_," Laura playfully glares at her little sister. "Never thought that would happend. What has she said about me?"

"The only thing I can remeber that stands out was sassy," Stiles replies.

"Sassy," she repeats with pride. "I like that."

"Did someone say sassy?"

Stiles and the rest of them whipped thier head back to see a man, a handsome man striding thier way. Across the room.

How could he hear that, Stiles thought.

Peter strode in with pride and confidence. Derin didn't realize that she was holding her breath as she watched her uncle. She hasn't seen him in five years and when she did see him before...he was covered in third degree burns. It took him two years to heal fully. But looking at her Uncle now. You wouldn't think that he was burned alive off the way he was grinning ear from ear like the cheshire cat.

"Well, _hello_, Derin," Peter walks up behind Derin giving her a creepy smirk. Derin didn't bother standing up. She only stared at him. It felt awkward for her. She was so close with her Uncle back years ago and now...she doesn't know what to say. When Derek wasn't around she would go to Peter. And now she could only look at him like a stranger. "My, my, my has the years did wonder for you."

All she could say was, "That sounded way creepy coming from my uncle." He replies with a smirk. Peter cocks an eyebrow waiting. He opended his arms for a hug and Derin took cue on it. She stands stiffly and hugged him lightly and before she could sit he englulfed her in a bear hug squeezing her tightly.

"I missed you so much Derin." he whispers in her ear.

Peter is not like the other Hales. That's what Stiles thought. Laura isn't either but at least she looked like the rest of them. This one is particiular, Peter Hale, stands out from the rest right after Derin of course.

Peter was a blonde rather than the dark raven black hair that the Hale member usually had. Cora is an exception with the deep dark auburn red hair because she wore the Hale glare that Laura doesn't have. Peter had dirty blonde hair that was combed back with a slight goatee on his face. He had the same blue eyes as Laura but more bright. And he didn't share the smiliar fair skin that the rest of them have.

"Why do you smell like..." he pulls from Derin with a scrunched up nose. He breathed in once again now giving his attention to Stiles. "...him?"

"Hi, I'm Stiles." he raised up shaking his hand with Peter.

"Stiles?"

"Derin's boyfriend," Laura beams. Peter then put on the tough father look.

"Boyfriedn?" he growls. Derin rolls her eyes at him. She sits back down. "Laura can I have your seat please?"

Laura smirks. Yet she was excited to sit next to Stiles she sat next to Noah instead letting Peter into her seat. Stiles didn't know what to expect from the Uncle.

"Hi, I'm Val, your waitress," Val hands them all a menu. "We'll start off with drinks."

"Lets start with Derin's favorite," Peter said to Val giving her a winning smile. "The best red wine," he turns to Stiles. "You old enough?" he asked him.

"No," Stiles told him. "I'm nineteen." he adds.

"Wow, Derin. Cougar aren't we?" Peter smirks at his niece. "A bottle of red wine and...Stiles?"

"Just a water."

Val left.

"Derek it's good to see you too," Peter said. Derek only gruffed in response. "He's such a loner, isn't he, Stiles?"

"He's pretty cool." Stiles shruggs.

"Says the guy who thinks Derin is cool too," Coara said.

"Derin and Derek the famous duo of the family," Laura jokes. "I was so jealous of their relationship. You would think their twins by just looking at them." she motiions her hand towards the siblings.

Derek rolls his eyes as Derin does as well.

"They even have the eye roll down," Cora laughs.

Stiles did agree with the twins thing. He can believe it. Out of everyone in the group, those two looked inseperable. The dark hair, hazel green eyes, and glare.

"Twinsies!" Stiles exclaimed.

"So how did you meet Derin?" he finally asks.

Stiles didn't think party would be an awesome take. It was like meeting the parents, he felt to nervous to even think. He glances at Derin to see her raising an eyebrow at him.

_Relax_, she mouthed to him.

Stiles breathed outwards. Just relax, he told himself. Derin like you when you was yourself, he thought, be yourself if they don't like then oh well. Derin hardly seems like the type to care what her family thinks of her boyfriend.

"In August," he began, "At a party."

"Derin at a party? That's ludacris," Peter joked.

"Yeah, I know," Stiles chuckles. "She stood out like a sore thumb from the happy people that surrounded her." he said truthfully. Derin frowns at his words. "I came up to her and-"

"hit on her?" Laura guesses.

Stiles nodded. "She just stared at me like I was an idiot. Me being me, I kept talking until she broke down and talked back."

"I can imgaine Derin being that way?" Peter said.

"Really? I imagine Derek being that way," Laura replies.

"When did you guys started dating?"

"Um, Back in September," Stiles kind of wished that Derin would anwser some of these questions but she was too busy amusing herself with them.

"Three months? Huh."

"What do you like about _Derin_?" Cora asked Stiles.

"Yeah, because I'm _so _ not a good catch." Derin said as she took a sip of her red wine.

"You know what I mean," Cora glares at Derin. "You're just so...Derek-esque now. I don't see you attracting someone like _him _when all you do is glare and grunt."

"I do _not _ grunt. That's Derek's thing."

"Yeah, she growls...alot," Stiles said.

Peter laughs.

"So you think Stiles went for Derin because she's beautiful?" Peter then looks at Stiles. "That better not be the _only_ reason."

"That's what caught my attention. I mean, she's the first and only person I've seen who looks so...exotic ya know. Compared to others she's a different species of goregous which might sound creepy but in my head it makes sense," Stiles rambles on.

Peter nods, "You just not good at explaining that's all."

"And then I met her and well...I gave it a chance," Stiles kept glancing at Derin for a reaction. Lydia prepared him for this. Knowing that question would pop up about their relationship. "After the party I haven't seen her in like three weeks which is forever in my mind. I think she didn't recognize me at first."

"When was the second encounter?" Noah asks.

"At a party, of course."

"Wow, Derin, _two _parties?" Peter interupted.

"Derek came with me," Derin told them trying to get the attention off of them but it didn't work but only earned herself a low growl from Derek.

"It was kind of the same as the first time but she spoke back a little more," Stiles conitiued. "And the next week, we hanged out with some of my friends at the movies. Not a first date or anything..." he blushed at the thought.

"When was the 'first date'?" Laura beams.

"A few days later actually," Sti;es anwsers.

"We wasn't dating at the time so I hardly call it a date," Derin said.

"Harsh, much?" Peter teases her. "Its a date. I've been on plenty of them and they was not my girlfriend."

"The date was awesome," Stiles told them while a red flush creeped up his face. He remebered thier first kiss after that date at the diner.

"Must be when you're blushing like crazy," Cora pointed out. She could smell arousal coming off of Stiles from the look that Derin was giving him at some point.

"So back to the question why do you like Derin?" Laura asks.

Oh yeah, he thought. They asked so many questions he lost track of the first one.

Stiles stared directly at her. He know he didn't really convince her the first time he told her he liked her.

_I love you,_ the thought triggered in his mind. And then it all came down to him. Last night. I told her I loved her. His heart responded quickly to the news. Derin cocks an eyebrow at him. Stiles quickly tried to recover and not blush harder at this moment of embarassment since she did _not _say it back.

"Um, its kind of hard to say," he began. Peter leaned forward intrigued by he anwser. " "Because it's alot of things like..."

"It's none of your damn buisness," Derin growls now irritated. Peter, Derek, and Laura new what it really was. The flush that was reddening on her cheeks gave her away. Derin is embarassed. Shy, even. "It's _private_."

"Well, then, how about you tell me what you like about Stiles?" Peter asked her.

Stiles was immediately curious. He rembers that night when he kind of bore his soul to her. Telling Derin that he likes her. Last night telling her he loved her. But he never heard a single affectionate word from Dern. Only action came from her which he appreciates but he would love to hear sweet nothings every now and then.

Derin looks from her wine glass to Stiles. She bit her bottom lip not sure if she wants to anwser this question in front of her family. She haven't even told Stiles. So she came up with a vague and simple anwser to satisfiy her family.

"Just a...feeling. You know, right? You know what I mean, Laura?" Laura furrows her eyebrows togehter. From that anwser it seems like Derin was saying that her feelings for Stiles is like what she felt for Noah. A mating thing. Fate.

But it seems like Peter wanted a more direct anwser so he pressed on. Derin groans inwardly. So she decided to joke with them a bit. Derin looks directly at Stiles and smiles a bit. "He's such a _really good _kisser. Just," she pauses for a fake moan making Pete smirk a bit at her scene, "Can't get enough and have you seen those beauty marks on that face of his _and _those pretty brown eyes? It's like he's seducing me without trying."

"Whoa, Stiles, you showed us a different side of Derin," Laura laughs _hard_.

"Yeah, the old Derin." Derek said.

Chapter 14

**Stiles: That's was quite the performance**

**GrumpyCat: Peter thinks so too**

"I hope you are being safe with that boy," Peter told her. Derin decided to drive with Peter which now seems like the worst idea. "After that performance, I now think I really need to worry about this one." he smirked as she scoffs at his first sentence.

"Can't you smell if we're sleeping togeher or not?" she asked him hating this conversation. "Because we're not." Derin adds.

"I know, I just like that embarassed look," Peter being creepy as he always is says.

**Stiles: I like Peter. **

"So what do you _really_ like about him?" he asked as he turned the corner. Derin ignores him. "You have to like something about the kid because you are dating the guy."

"It's nothing," she told him as she stared out the window. "Just the small things."

"It's the small things that _really_ matter when you love someone," she snapped her head back at him with a shocked expression when he said that. He smirks at her reaction. "He loves you. I could sense it coming out of every pore of his body. And you," he pauses as he glanced over at her, "You love him too but don't want to admit it."

She didn't respond to Peter. Derin looked back at her iPhone and smirked.

**Stiles: But I like u more :)**

**GrumpyCat: And now you know why I like you**

"Now we have to find Derek someone," Peter schemes. "No blondes after that basketcase Kate but a busty redhead."

"Um, no," Derin shot down his idea.

**Stiles: Hmm, I think I forgotten. Can you remind me again?**

**GrumpyCat: Goodnight Stiles**

**Stiles: Wait! **

**Stiles: Tommorrow Lydia's having a christmas party 6. Plz Come**

**GrumpyCat: I'll let you know**


	13. Chapter 13

**TEXTS CONVERSATION**

**Scott: How was the dinner?**

**Lydia: How'd it go?**

**Stiles: Awesome! I think they are now in love with me. Laura even hugged me!**

**Lydia: Good. Did u invite her 2 my party?**

**Stiles: Im taking her anwser as a no**

**Lydia:Trust me she's going.**

**Stiles: Can I see u Xmas day?**

**GrumpyCat: I'm spendin time with my family so NO**

**Stiles: Pleeeeaaaasssseee!**

**Stiles: Just 4 an hour most? **

**GrumpyCat: Why?**

**Stiles: Don't u want to see me? Like giving me something?**

**GrumpyCat: I was going to give you something on chritmas eve.**

**Stiles: I luv that u rite full sentences via text.**

**GrumpyCat: I love that you get off of subject.**

**Stiles: U luv that?! Awesomesauce! **

**GrumpyCat: I'll see you later. **

"Hi, my name is Lydia Martin. Is Derin home?"

Derin expected her christmas eve to be spent with her family. She laid on the sofa relaxing with Bane on her torso sleeping as she listened to her iPod. She didnt really expect Lydia and Allison to walk through her door to pick her up.

"What are you doing here?" Derin asked them as they made themselves comfortable on the end of the sofa.

"Stiles said something disturbing to me yesterday," she said to her."You _are_ going to my party," she insists. Derin cocks an arched eyebrow. "You need to go. If you are not going to spend time with Stiles on christmas than why not at my party today. And you have to find out who's your secret santa."

"I forgotten about that," Derin raised up laying Bane on her lap instead. "The party don't start in two hours. I'll be there."

"No, you're coming with us," Allison said. "Theme is ugly christmas sweaters. We got you the perfect one." she gushes.

"That is not _black_," Lydia adds.

The sweater is truly ugly. Lydia had an extra ugly christmas sweater which surprises the heck out Derin to see that Lydia has at least on ugly sweater. And since Lydia is two inches shorter than Derin and slimmer than her, the seater was snug on her and the hemline of the sweater met an inch above her belly button. Her treskele tattoo revealed on her right side of her waist.

The sweater is a bright red that matches Santa's coat. With reindeers on the front along with bells on the shoulder. There was even lights on this godforsaken on the damn sweater. Its the brightest piece of attire she ever wore despite the yellow sundress two days ago at the Stilinskis. At least she gotten to wear her black skinny jeans that hung onto every curve from her toned legs to her bottom.

And don't for get the antlers on the top of her head.

"Nice Sweater," Isaac whispers in her ear with a sly smirk. She looks at his to see that they was wearing the same color sweater but his had a gingerbread cookie an cady canes on his. Derin thought he looked adorable in the sweater.

"I try," she shrugs her shoulders.

Derin is Isaac's secret santa. She placed his present on the table at the other side of the room. She googled what to give a guy for christmas for both Isaac and Stiles. It seems that Stiles would be the more difucult to give a present. She gotten Isaac two of her favorite books that she loved in high school but now she feels self concious about it. Who wants books for christmas? So she adds in her favoirte cologne that Derek wears and a fancy leather journal.

And Isaac is Stile's secret santa which pisses him off. He could care less on what to give him. So he just picked up a giftcard to Journeys and left it at that. But it didn't stop him from getting Derin a present as well. He felt so giddy about it. He bought her a Rihanna perfume that he could imagin her wearing as well as a leatherband necklace with a wolf carving in the middle. He rembered her saying that her favorite canine dog is the wolf. And a black leather journal.

"I just love this music," He told her joking. Through the stereo was horrible christmas music. Right now was Jingle Bells. "Can someone _please_ spike the egg nog?"

"And take down all these damn mistletoes," Derin comments hating the smell of it. Right behind wolfsbane, misltetoe is another weapon used against her kind. These kind was not a strong though since some of them are fake and dying. "Like hell I am kissing a random strnger next to me," she adds.

"Well _I _don't mind them," Isaac grins at her. She rolls her eyes at him. His eyes glanced at her hip to see the tattoo peeking out. He raised an eyebrow. "Nice tattoo."

"Thanks."

"How long does-" Derin cuts herself off as soon as she sensed Stiles enter the house. Her eyes snapped back to the entrance. She smirks when he walks in with his christmas sweater: a bright green knitted sweater with santa on it. And the santa clause hat on.

"I'll be back," she told Isaac and quickly made her get away upstairs. She knew that she was avoiding him and she hate that she was doing it. Derin went straight into the bathroom and locked the door. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Derin checked out her sweater.

She then crouched on the floor and leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes. All her focus was on her keen ears and she could hear and fell every movement of Stiles.

"I love that sweater," she heard Stiles gush. "Not as ugly as mine's but still awesomesauce."

"Stiles, put the presents on the table over there," Lydia orders.

"Hey, um, where's Derin?" Stiles asked nervously. His heart rate increasing with his voice hopeful. "She came, right?"

"Yeah, she's here," Lydia replies. "Isaac, she was talking to him."

Steps was taken.

"Yo, Isaac, you know where Derin went?" Stiles asked him.

"Upstairs." he anwsers flatly.

Derin could here Stiles pratically trip over his own feet as he ran up the wooden stairs. His heart rate increasing rapidly as he came closer and closer along with hers. "Derin!" he calls out to her. She sighs and stands up. He stops at her door knocking quickly.

"Wait," she says. She opens the door slowly revealing herself.

Stiles was smiling the whole time. She couldn't think before he wrapped her up in a bear hug. His head rested on her shoulder with his face into her neck and arms wrapped around her waist. He smelled of gingerbread cookies and egg nog. He released her showing her his winning goofy smile that she likes about him.

"Hiding?" he joked grabbing her hand. "I love that sweater."

"Its Lydia's." she said squeezing his hand. He guided her down the stairs but he stopped midway. "Have something to say?"

Stiles bit his lips. Derin sensed his nervousness. His soft hand reached for my cheek and grazed it. The other one on her hip. His big brown eyes staring straight at hers. Derin narrows hers and narrows her lips. She crosses her arms and waits hoping he wouldn't do what she thinks he was about to.

And the words came out. Those hard three words.

"I love you," he voice shook. "I said it that night but now...I just-"

"Dude," Scott interupts them entering the stair hall. "We're giving out presents." he said to them.

"Damn you, Scott," Stiles groans following his friend.

Every one was crowded into the living room. Everyone meaning a few of Lydia's friends and the familar group: Jackson, Allison, Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. Lydia in the center.

"Okay, now it's time to give out our secret santa presents," Lydia announces. "I start first." She reveals a little green gift bag behind he back and gives it to Derin. "You'll love it." she assures her.

Lydia gave her make up. Damn, make up that Derin never wears. She gave her three MAC different shades of lipstick along with Chanel lipsticks but a deep violet purple color. Two mascaras, and one red blush.

"Is this a hint," Derin asks her.

"Yes," she said truthfully, "Take that hint into consideration. You'll thank me later."

Even though it was secret santa everyone else gave outher people things.

Derin gave scott a gift card to Zumiez. Jackson one to Tommy Hiligfer. Allison got a cool pair of Kate Spade designer keds along with Lyida. And Stiles...

"I'll give your yours tommorrow," she told him when he gave her those puppy eyes that now become harder for her to resist.

"But Whhhyyy?" he whines. He holds up a black glittery bag with Derin on the front in white marker clearly in his handwriting. "I have yours."

"You can give me mine's on _Christmas_," she holds her own. Derin sees Isaac glancing ove at her with a present in his hand. "Isaac," she calls out to him. "Have something for me?"

"Yeah," he says shyly handing her the bag.

Derin actually _smiles _when she opens the bag. Not at the perfume but at the necklace and journal. And Stiles became _envious_ of that reaction that _Isaac_ gave her.

"I love this necklace," she told him holding it up. "My little brother had the same one." she admits. Stiles never heard her mention that and the fact that she did, so lightly, made him all the more jealous over Isaac. "And...a journal." she flips through it.

"Remember that slam we went to back then," he recalls. Derin does remember. They didn't go together. They just happend to meet there. Isaac always wanted to go up on the stage and shed his feeling about his past sadness and his new found happiness with the McCalls.

And when he was Derin there at the bar with white wine in hand listening so intenly as she writes as well in her notebook, he thought it was fate. He wasn't shocked when she told him that she keeps alot bottled in with her past and all and one day she would go on the stage and shed it all out. Issac totally agreed with her.

"What slam? You was in a slam as in poetry. You speak poetry," Stiles bombardered her with questions.

"I don't speak poerty, I never have. I just like to listen," oh, how the conversation has changed, she thought. "Thank you very much, Isaac. I think you would love what I gotten you with me being your secret santa," she told him handing him his present.

"Heavy," he comments. He takes out the tissue paper and his smile matched hers. "A _journal_, huh? Great minds think alike?" Stiles rolled his eyes at him. "And _cologne_," he said. "We do think alike." he smiles at her with a slight blush reaching his cheeks. "Books. You gave me books." he held them out revealing it to the group.

_The Fault in Our Stars _by John Green.

_The Art of Racing in the Rain_ by Garth Stein.

"The Fault in Our Stars?" Jackson scoffs. "What the hell?"

"What guy wants that?" Scott whispers to Allison who glares at him for that.

"Interesting," Lyida replies.

Stiles only waits.

Derin could care less about what they thought. She really didn't want to do this at all and they critisize her present to Isaac.

"Don't judge this book," she told Isaac. "I judged it at first but I gave it a chance and...I will admit that I cried at the end."

"You cried?" both Stiles and Isaac said.

"Yeah. It's not some chick book. It's pretty extradinary," she gushes about the book. "This is my favorite book along with this one," she points at the other book. "I cired _hard_ on this book. I read this when I was twelve years old and it had been my favoirte book ever since. You'll love it, trust me."

"A book about a dog," Issac says flipping through it. "Surpirsed."

"Its not some Marley and Me book. This is told through the _dog's_ point of view which is amazing," she told him.

"Thank you," Even though it was a ballsy move, Isaac hugs her in front of Stiles. He hugged her before. When he first told her about his dad and his daily visits to the freezer. But that was for comfort and this one was...for falling for her agian. Harder than the first time.

"Your welcome," she parted herself from him sensing the raging jealousy from Stiles.

Stiles avoided Derin for the rest of the night, which pisses Lydia off which he does not know why.

"It's chrismtas eve and you are _avoiding _Derin," Lydia scolds him. "You should be under the damn mistletoe making out and snuggling. Not brooding at the corner eating cookies and milk like a child. Just because she have this bond with Isaac doesn't mean she likes him more," she pauses when Stiles scoffs, "Yes, I know you're jealous of him. Its written on your forehead. Derin is Derin enough not to know that you are avoiding her since she is use to be _alone_. This is your fist christmas together and you spend it being jealous over Isaac. Grow up, Stiles."

"I told her I loved her," Stiles admitted a bit tipsy over the egg nog spiked with vodka. "Twice," he adds.

"What?" Allison comes up with wide eyes. "What did she say?"

"The first time, she left me hanging and today we was interuptted but she could of said it back," Stiles said.

"Calm down," Scott said.

"Yeah, Stiles," Lydia said. "No one is a Scallison. We don't just fall in love like them in two weeks after meeting esspecailly with Derin Hale in the mix. You have to treat this delicate. Don't just throw it at her. Be mature about it, which you currently not being."

Stiles knew he was not being mature about it. The first time saying it he was in the heat of the moment making out with her. She probably thought he didn't really mean it.

"Where is she," he asked after a moment of thinking and sobering up.

Derin was outside at the backyard. There was at least two inches of snow fallen on the grass. And stil continuing falling. She was crouched down playing with the snow. She had a pair of black cashmere gloves that Peter gave her. She let the snow fall through her hands. She rembered playing at home with the snow wtih Derek and Laura.

"You not cold?" It was Stiles. He crouched down beside her with a nervous grin on her face.

"I'm warm blooded," she meant it literally. It had to be almost below twenty degrees out for her to be cold.

"I am as well an I am already catching a cold," he said sniffling. Derin looks at his nose noticing the red nose and flushed cheeks from the weather and breeze. She runs her gloved hand over his cool cheek. He lets a breath out letting a cold cloud come out. Derin leans in pressing her warm lips against his cool chapped shivering ones. It surprised the hell out of Stiles. "I love you," he whispers. Derin gulps and reels back a bit.

"You've said that."

"I love you," he said more firmly. He pulls her up from off the ground then wraps his arms around her waist. "I really times ten love you more than, the joker, spiderman, catwoman, and batman along with curly fries-and you know i love curly fries- I love you more than all that combined." he took a deep breath and pecked her on the lips and rested his forhead against hers. "I love your green eyes when they glare at me. I fell in love with your glare. And that damn leather jacket. I love that you gave us a chance. I love this feeling you give me. I love your smartass comments and your brute honesty." he takes a breath and looks at the stars hoping for a reply.

"Stiles..." she sighs.

"I love you," he said again. "But I don't want you to say it because I did. I want you say it because you do. I didn't say it just to hear you say it back," he looks straight into her now glowing green eyes. "I said it because I needed you to know how strong I feel for you. I will not rush you about your feelings for me."


	14. Chapter 14

For the first time, Derin felt utterly speechless. Her mind was blank and mouth was dry. She shut her eyes and wished she was alone at this instance. She bit her bottom lip and then let a breath out again.

The only thing she can do was hug Stiles. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulders. Eyes still closed. She breathed all of Stiles's sweet scent in. She clenched onto his back and pressed her body against his. Derin felt like she had to at least say something back to him and not leave him hanging.

"Please say something," he says like he was reading her mind.

She sighed.

Derin pulled back a little with her arms still around him. She leaned back into him and pressed her lips back onto his giving him a sweet kiss. He tasted so sweet like gingerbread cookies.

The only person that Derin had told 'I love you' to was Kevin Argent and that was _years_ ago.

"Thank you," she whispers into his ear. The look he was giving her...it was as if she broke his heart. As if he was watching her eating his own heart out. But then the look was back to normal, hurt, but back to normal.

Stiles licked his lips before speaking. "So, um," his voice cracks. "Wanna head out?"

"How about a walk? You don't live that far away," she told him as she stepped back from his embrace.

"Ok."

The walk was awkward. No hand holding. No talking. No anything. And Derin actually hated it. She could feel what he was feeling. Hurt. Lonely. Betrayal.

"You _just said_ that you don't want to make me feel like I have to say it but you are acting like I just shitted on your feelings for me," she snapped at him. Stiles never heard her yell at all. "So what the hell is your problem," she breathed heavily. It was as if Derin couldn't control her temper anymore. Like her mind was thinking on its own from distress.

Stiles only blinked for the moment.

"Anything to say?" she waited pacing back and forth. They was two blocks from his house and now she wished she asked Lydia to take her home.

"Sorry, but its hard." he finally speaks. "I poured my heart out and...It got stomped on."

"I did _not stomp_ on your heart. Stop overreacting." she rolls her eyes that was on the brink of glowing yellow. He bites his lips. He said nothing back. She was riveted. "Do want to break up? Because I didn't return your feelings? Fine, then!" she storms off the other way but Stiles stopped her by the arm.

"I do _not _want us to break up," he told her firmly. "I'm just being a Stiles right now. Ok? I can't help it when my ego is shot." he tried to joke but it didn't work when he was making a sad face at her.

Derin didn't know why but she had this urge to make him feel better. To tell him _something_ to make him not feel upset about the whole thing.

"It has _nothing_ to do with you, Stiles," she assures him. "I had shitty luck with _love_. I'm not so good with this relationship thing. And we only been going out for like three months. We are young and I should not be forced to say something that is not a sure thing for me." For all I know this might not last, Derin thought.

"Sorry, that's me being an ass." he embraces her. "I hate to see you this mad. I love you and that's all that matters right now." he hugs her tighter.

Derin gave him a soft peck on the neck, then the cheek. Derin felt a hum inside of her. She found her way to his lips. Her hand in his hair and the other one on the small of his back pushing him tighter to her body.

"I have strong feelings for you, Stiles. I just don't want to call it love. Not right now," she whispered into his ear.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles's dad was not home. He had a late shift at the station. And Stiles thanked fate for that.

Stiles didn't know how but they found their way into his old bedroom. They fell over the bed. Here he is, now on top of her kissing her deeply with as much love. He treated her with much care. But with her hands wandering over his body and her legs wrapped around him grinding at him, it was kind of hard to stop devouring her mouth.

Derin loves the way Stiles kisses. Like he _had _to. As if he couldn't live without her lips on his. And she loved that feeling coming from him.

His hands slid down her back covered with the fuzzy material of the ugly Christmas sweater. Hers did the same but didn't stop like his. Her hands made their way _under _his sweater trailing along his warm smooth skin. Stiles barely noticed when still intoxicated by Derin's lips. She shifted, moving them making her on top this time straddling him with her knees. Derin pulls back from him peeling her sweater off revealing her in only a black laced bra. Stiles was more fascinated by the extra revealed skin than her in a bra. His hand brushed over her waist. Her scarred waist. He noticed the scarring only on her torso that probably is on her back as well as her shoulder. And she still looked flawless and gorgeous in his eyes.

He didn't know what to do now.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked him breathing heavily. Her hands still under his sweater on his torso. "You...want to stop?" she questions him.

"No!" he quickly says blushing a deep beet red. "I mean, do you know where this is leading to?" He was flustered. "Are we just kissing? Or are we..." he trails of feeling heat spread throughout his body.

"God, you know how to ruin the moment," she scolds him. Then she thought for a moment. "Are you a virgin?" she thought he might be one but never asked. And the fact that she asked him, made him feel more inadequate than ever.

"Yeah." he said shyly.

"That's cool." she said honestly. "I'm clean. I know you want tests and all that but I only slept with two guys in my life and that was month's ago." she glanced around the room. "You have a condom?"

"In this drawer." he reaches for the side table next to his bed pulling one out of the drawer. "Are you sure about this?" he felt giddy inside along with nervous.

"Yeah. I want you right now." she growls into his ear as she pulls his sweater off of him.

Stiles woke up with Derin on top of him naked. Her face buried into his chest with her body holding him tightly.

The night was certainly not a blur to Stiles. He remembers every last detail of last night and thanking fate, again, that his dad has not came home. Her eyes turning black full of lust as he climbs on top of her. She looked so beautiful last night like right now. He didn't expect this side of Derin at all. He expected her to be rough and experienced at this but she seemed unsure herself. Not knowing what to do for him. She was gentle with him and let him take full control of her. This was the only time she was vulnerable to him and this was better than saying I love you to him. Stiles couldn't help himself from whispering ' I love you'd' in her ear every minute of their love making.

It wasn't the losing his virginity to a gorgeous woman that made this so _special_. Maybe it was because he has a deep love for her. That when he looked into the deep pools of her glowing green eyes, he felt her love for him. He swears he did. And Stiles guessed that actions speaks louder than words.

His fingers lightly caressed her shoulder...tracing circles over it.

Derin woke up to the pounding sound of Stiles's heart. Her eyes fluttered open taking in her position on top of Stiles. She raised her head up meeting the sleepy eyes of Stiles.

"Morning," he says sleepily.

"Morning."

This is what he was afraid of. This awkward moment. The after part. The aftermath of sex. His mind raced with questions to ask her but he didn't want to be such a _girl _at this moment. Stiles knows that he wasn't the best since it was his first time. Derin has experience. She told him nonchalantly last night about sleeping with _two _dudes. Stiles already guessed that one of them was Aiden. Their relationship is peculiar since they still hang out like best friends.

"Merry Christmas," she said as she raised up stretching her nude body in front of him not caring about the rise in testerone levels in the last ten seconds from Stiles. She could sense it. She glances at his clock to see that it was ten in the morning. "I guess I should get going." Derin reaches for her iPhone on the side of the bed.

She texts Derek.

**Derin: Can you pick me up?**

**Derek: Where are you?**

Derin texts him the address.

Stiles eyes wanders down her body. And stopped at her scarred torso. It didn't look disgusting with scabs or anything like he expected from the Hale fire. It was just multiple scars different lengths slightly darker than her fair skin. Derin caught him staring.

"You know, right?" she ask him. He looked at her dumbfounded. "About the fire?"

"Oh! Y-yeah, I heard about it from my dad," he admits. "You healed up pretty well."

"It hurted like a M.F but what doesn't kill you make you stronger," she shrugs.

Silence hit again.

Then it hit Stiles. _It's Christmas_. He hops of the bed nearly tripping over the sheets to his desk across the room. Thank god, he had on a pair of boxer because he parading his nude self would only cause more self-insecurity than he already has. He comes back to the bed sitting at the edge holding a small box wrapped in silver paper.

"Merry Christmas." he whispers to her shyly.

"Maybe we should wait until I give you yours," she told him as she takes the present.

"No, I want you to open it now," he insists. "It might not be as awesome as a journal or necklace but I thought of you when I saw it."

Derin carefully rips the paper of to be welcomed by a velvet box. Velvet box...

Jewelry, she thought. He bought me expensive jewelry.

She opens the box and there it was.

It was not just jewelry. Something shiny to give her. It was something beautiful. Her mouth actually dropped for a minute as she observed it. A ring. Nothing to fancy. But a ring. A ring covered with a type of black stone. Not black but a dark navy that could be mistaken for black.

"Stiles..." she picks it up and twirled it staring at some more. "This is too much." she said.

"No it's not," he takes it from her hand. He knew what she was probably thinking. It _was _expensive but when he caught it on sale on Black Friday at Beacon Hill's Mall he had to get it. Something to show her that he loves her more than anything. Stiles takes her _left_ hand and slid it onto her _ring_ finger. Derin took precaution on that as a red flag.

_Too fast_, she thought as she takes her hand from his hold.

"You're making me guilty of what I gotten you," she told him breaking the mood.

"Don't. It's me just being over the top. That's-"

"Son, Merry Chris-Oh! Sorry, about that." John Stilinsky walks through his room to welcome by a topless Derin and Stiles. He stumbles backwards blocking his eyes still in the bedroom. On reflex, Stiles grabs Derin into a hold wrapping her body with his.

"What, Dad!" he snaps at him.

"Sorry. I didn't know you had Derin here. Could have warned a guy over text," he removes his hand from his eyes, now looking at the floor. "Merry, Christmas, and Derin." he said awkwardly.

"Merry Christmas, John." She told him with a smile peeking out. She couldn't help but smile at this situation especially with Stiles acting like this.

"Y-y-yeah, um, Bye."

"This is so high school," he groans as he rested his head on her bare shoulder. "Dad walking in on me with my girlfriend. Classic."

"Now you have something to laugh about in the future," she parts from him, reaching for her sweater on the floor. "Hey, can I wear on of your shirts?" she asks Stiles. He quickly nods and runs over to his closet pulling out his old lacrosse sweatshirt and a pair of sweats.

"I think we wear the same size?" he guessed. He tosses the clothes to her.

"Thanks."

Stiles was kind of hoping the ring as a present would seal the case of her saying I love you back to him. But the look on her face was priceless as well.

"Derin!" John yelled down from the kitchen. "Your ride is here!"

She furrows her eyebrows. "Derek gotten here quick." she notes as she picks up her clothes from yesterday.

Stiles and Derin both made their way down the stairs. John was sitting on the couch watching a Christmas special of Charlie Brown. As soon as she was midway down the stairs, a familiar scent hit her nose. She froze at the bottom step glaring at her guest.

Uncle Peter.

He was smirking, not trying hard to hide it. His arms was crossed as he watched Derin step closer to him. He looked up and down at her attire.

"Merry Christmas, Stiles." he greeted him. Peter then tugs Derin into a hug and pecked a kiss on her head. "Sorry about intruding on your _interactions_ but its Christmas and it's her first time being home for five years."

Stiles blushed in response.

"I would love to see you later, Stiles. The Hale family has presented you with a gift," he continued.

"_Me?_" Stiles looked shocked.

"Don't get any ideas. You just screwed my favorite niece-"

He was cut off with a slap on the shoulder by Derin.

"_But__,_ Laura likes you and I like you," he continues as he rubs his shoulder. "Derek just tolerates you since his little sister loves you and all." Derin decided to ignore the last part but not Stiles. He smiles at it and hoped it was actually true.

"Bye, John," Derin shoves Peter out the door. She looks back to see Stiles staring at her with those puppy brown eyes. "You coming by?"

"Yeah, um, I'll let you know when."

"Ok," she nods. "Bye, Stiles." as the door closed shut she heard him yell, "I love you!"

"Really?" she heard both Peter and John say at the same time.

"What happened to Derek picking me up?" Derin asks Peter as she climbs into his white Range Rover SUV.

"I was already out so he called me."

"Really?" she questions him.

"So," he starts as he pulls off the curb. "You and _Stiles_. I could smell it from downstairs." he smirks at her. "I can sense that he _really loves _you. Which is hard to cope with from a scrawny kid like him."

Derin doesn't comment. Her mind wandered. It couldn't be helped.

Sex with Stiles is different.

Sex with Aiden was different than with Stiles. She never felt...never _felt_ with Aiden. It only lasted for a little above a year with him and it was nothing but hot and physical for that period of time. It felt good for a while. A nice way to blow off steam instead of running five miles a day.

But with Stiles. She didn't know if she wants to accept this feeling. He loves her. Derin didn't want to believe that he did. He couldn't have. They only known each other for four months and dated for three. Not much to know about each other. How can he love her? He doesn't really know her. Know what she is. If he found out what she is, he would probably be disgusted by the idea of ever loving her.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 20**

Stiles visited Derin at about 5:47 pm. He called her but she didn't anwser. He texted but she didn't reply. Stiles started to worry that he done something wrong. Is he saying the three little words too much. So he text Scott _and _Lydia in the Jeep that was parked in front of the Hale house.

**Scott: Dude calm down. Its Xmas. She is just spending time with her family.**

**Lydia: I'll text her and find out. But I feel like something went down that u r not telling me. Wat happend?**

**To: Scott**

**Stiles: U r probably rite. I'm her house rite now.**

**To Lydia:**

**Stiles: DON'T! And it is between me and Derin.**

**Lydia: u r hiding something and I will find out.**

Stiles was welcomed to a winning smile from Laura. She grabbed him and gave him a tight hug saying how much she is happy that he is there.

"Derin! Stiles is here," she yelled upstairs.

"I feel very underdressed," Stiles commented as he noticed Peter, Noah, and Laura wearing formal attire. Laura wearing a navy A-line dress with white pumps.

"You are not. And compared to the grumpy twins upstairs, you look rather overdressed," Peter says.

Derin came down the stairs following behind Derek. He was wearing a white henley shirt and darkwashed jeans and combat boots. At least he shaved his face making him look almost like a different person. Derin looked very casual compared to her other family members. She looked almost identical to Derek's with a white thermal tee and dark washed skinnyjeans and a pair of black UGGs. Her dark hair was damp from the shower and pulled back by a black scrunchie. He thought she looked very...domestic. Natural. Esspcially with two young children around her. A baby on her hip with a toddler on her leg growling at Stiles.

"Hey," she greets him. Everyone was watching them except Derek who was now on his way to the kitchen. "You know you could of invited your dad." she told him as she met him at the end of the steps.

"He's working tonight. Holidays has the most crime rates." he told her. His eyes then wander to the kids who was gaurding her. Even the child on her hip was glaring at him with intensity. "Who's these little guys?"

"This is Bane, he's almost one," Laura anwsers for Derin. "Tatum is this one. He's four right now."

"Wait! His name is _Bane_," Stiles exclaimed. His smile widens at the child. "Awesomesauce!"

"He's obsessed with Batman," Derin explains to Laura.

"I thought Bane was an adorable name for him. I think he would be happy that he's name after the beast mercenary on Batman," Noah jokes.

Stiles was just about to hold Derin's hand but both Tatum and Bane stopped him with a growl.

"They seemed to grown attached to thier Aunt," Laura explained to Stiles. "Esspcially Bane."

"I don't get it," Derin tells him as she guides him to the sofa. "I only just met them three days ago. I don't coddle them in kisses. I don't get why they like me so much."

"They get pretty terittorial over her," Derek walks back in with a two mugs of hot cocoa. He hands one to Derin and then Stiles. "I took a sip of yours," he told Derin.

"Nothing changes?" she says recalling him always doing this when they was children.

After an hour of talking with Derin's family, Peter brung out a wrapped gift from under the christmas tree.

"From the Hales," he said as he gives it to him. Stiles looks up to Derin to see that she as excited for this moment as he was.

"You know what it is?" he asks her. She shook her head no. "Interesting..." he quickly unwraps the present and when he opened the box both his and Derin's mouth drops. "A picture of..."

"What the hell?" she tries to snatch the frame from his hold but he quickly stnads.

They gave him a picture. A picture of Derin. Laura thought it was a sweet idea. Knowing her sister and how she currently is, Laura doubts that Derin gave him a happy time with her glares and frowning. She decided they should give Stiles the past of Derin. Something he probably never seen before. A black thick frame with a black and white photo of a fifteen year old Derin before the Hale fire. She was smiling. A _big _smile. Her eyes barely showing because of how wide her smile is. Her wavy hair wild and curly.

"I love it," Stiles hugs the photo to his chest. "Thank you very much."

"We just thought you should have at least a happy photo of her? You become so use to this little Derek," Peter teases.

"Why give a photo of _me _for christmas?" Derin snarls at them. "Who would want a photo?"

"I would," Stiles said.

Derin let Stiles wait on the edge of her bed. He was enjoying the moment of just being alone with her. She was at the other side of the guest room at the desk holding his gift. A small gift wrapped horribly with black and white patterned wrapping paper. She felt a bit uncertain of the gift since she didn't spend a significant amount of money on the gift like he has.

"I'll love whatever you give me," he told her waiting nervously. Derin turned reluctantly and steps towards him with the gift in hand.

"Here," she gives it to him.

He smiles wide when he opens the gift. Derin gave him something from the heart. And it made him love her even more.

She gave him a CD. A mixtape.

"I should get you a watch to make up for the ring," she told him as she watched his reaction. "Worth more than a CD."

"I love it and I love..." he sighs with bliss. "...you, so much." he hugs her tight to his body. He pulls back to look at the CD. He reads the songlist.

**DERIN &amp; STILES MIXTAPE MERRY XMAS **

_Best Friend _by Foster the People

_Cool kids _by Echosmith

_Come Together _by Echosmith

_Oblivion_ by Indians

_Ask Yourself _by the Foster the People

_Sex _by the 1975

_Let Me In _by GroupLove

Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran

_Kids_ by MGMT

_Electric Feel _by MGMT

_Girls like You _by The Naked and Famous

_Durban Skies_ by Bastille

_Stop Crying your Heart _out by Oasis

_Don't Look Back in Anger _by Oasis

_American_ by Lana del Rey

_Ho Hey _by the Lumineers

_Litost _by X Ambassadors

_Scientist _by Coldplay

_Love Sombody _by Maroon 5

_Over the Love _by Florence the Machine

_Take it All _by Adele

_Paradise_ by Coldplay

_Chasing Rubies _by Hudson Taylor

_You _by the 1975

"Some of the songs are my favorites so I guess it is mostly my favorites," Derin admits.

"I'll let you go on the Maroon 5 but Who doesn't love Foster the People _and _Echosmith?" he hugs her again.

"Don't feel like I went the cheap way out because I was going to buy you a Rolex but Allison says it should be 'meanful' and 'from the heart'." Derin rambled on more.

"I'm glad you didn't. _I love it._" He whispers in her ear.


	17. Chapter 17

_December 31st NEW YEARS EVE_

"I really like Stiles," Laura tells Derin as she fixes her hair. The subject, Derin knew that Stiles would come up in some possible way and both Peter and Laura has no finesse on bringing up lightly.

"I do, too," she replies flatly. Derin was already irritated that Laura has tooken over and is doing her hair plus picking out her outfit for Lydia's New Year's Party.

"Smartass," she growls at her little sister.

"I like him, too," Peter steps in with a glass of vodka in hand. Wearing that familiar smirk on his face. "But do you?"

"Exscuse me? I just said I do," She says smartly.

"I mean, few days ago I could hear him saying I love you many times and you not saying it back. Just saying," he replied.

"I know you love him," Cora now comes in with Bane and Tatum following behind. "Just being stubburn. That's all."

"How about you all get out of my buisness with Stiles. Okay?" she didn't want to sound like a bitch but she did not want to get ambushed about her private life with Stiles.

"When did you become such a bitch?" Cora snarks back.

"Maybe living with Derek is a bad thing," Peter teases. "I like that Lydia girl."

"She's _too_ smart and young for you," Derin could hear her older brother's deep voice from the door. She whips her neck to the side to see Derek there holding a glare at their uncle. She didn't expect him to even be there making conversation.

"Well, is my eyes decieving me or is that Derek talking?" Peter jokes.

"What do you think of Stiles, Derek?" Laura asks him. "You've known him the longest." she waited.

Derin thought that Derek would ignore Laura but it looks like he is thinking about it. Derek looked straight into her eyes and said, "I think he is good for her. Is she good for him. I don't know."

Derin blinked a couple times before replying. "That's good..."

"Done!" Laura pulls Derin up with a smile plastered on her lively face.

Derin hates makeovers. But she somehow falls in love with the 'after' part. Her dark locks was tousled in waves with tons of volume. Laura put on light make up with silver eyeliner, bright apple red lipstick, and light blush on her cheekbones. It took a fight, but Laura gave in with the attire for the party by letting her wear black but still look cute in it. A black fuzzy cropped sweater (given to by Lydia) and a black full skirt that met to her mid upper thigh with black lace flowered leggings and black pumps.

"I don't wear heels," she told Laura flatly as she reached for her Dr. Martins that she had since high school.

"Well you are not wearing those boots," she told her with disgust.

"I'm twenty two, I don't get told what to do by my _sister_," Derin said rolling her eyes. "But thank you for everything else," she refererd to the makeover. Derin glances over at Derek shyly. "I would like it if you came with me," she kind of sorta asks him which throws him off. "Please."

"You _must_ go Derek," Laura squeals as she hold him. "I have the perfect outfit for you!" she runs out the room to his.

Derin was actually shocked that Derek agreed to go with her. He would only frown then leave her hanging and that's when she decided not to ask nothing of him unless it was essential. And here is Derek with her in the Camaro wearing a black sweater and dresspants with Burberry cologne on.

**Stiles: I'm wearin black so we'll match. :)**

**Derin: Derek is coming. **

**Stiles: Awesomesauce! **

"Do you think I am not good for him?" she blurted out to him. "Am I good for Stiles?"

"Do you think so?" he asks her. Derin groans. Derek could be so..._ugh._ "I mean, he's this guy who is...annoying, livley, and talkative all the damn time. And you are...not. Complete opposites. Which I don't mind that but it's the whole him being human and us being...us. Do you even love him? Becuase he loves you. Would he accept you? Some feeling in me says he will but my insticnt on people has been wrong before. And I know why you won't fully allow yourself to love the kid..." Derek pauses as he stopped at a redlight. He glanced over at his little sister who was looking back at him. "Kevin," he said firmly.

Kevin.

Kevin Argent.

Derin really didn't think about him that much to the point about Stiles. But it does make since in some mentally stated way. Derin nods slightly to his statement.

"You're getting close with the kid...emotionally," he finishes and pulled into the Martins driveway.

As soon as she made it through the door, Derin could sense Stiles's happiness in the living room. The Martins house was as crowded as it was for the Christmas party. Derin stood out in more ways then one with the group of girls: the looks and all black and with Derek by her side she gotten more attention.

"Derek," Lydia comes up with a skeptical look with Jackson following behind. She smiles at the brooding man in front of Derin. "Didn't think I would see you here." she then turns to Derin with a dissapointed yet approving look. "I have no words of the color but I love the outfit. And I adore the make up and hair. Laura?" she guesses. Derin nods. "Stiles is in the kitchen." she walks away.

"I can see why Peter likes her," Derek mumbles to Derin.

Derin made her way to the kitchen to see her boyfriend and Stiles chowing on the chips and dip. She didn't bother getting his attention so she rears back to the living room and made her way to the sofa where Isaac was sitting at.

"Happy New Years," she groans to him as she sits next to him.

"Yay. A year closer to death," he jokes.

"Exactly," she agrees.

"So, I heard from a little birdy that you gave Stiles a _mix CD_," Isaac nudges at her teasing her. She nods her head trying not to blush. Damn Stiles, she thought. "I think it's sweet," he whispers in her ear.

"He thought so too," she replies. She was going to say something funny back to him but her ears perked up when she heard Stiles laughing. She looks to her side to see him watching her with this look on his face that made her blush a bit.

Isaac notices.

Derek notices.

And even Lydia notices as well.

Stiles immediately runs up to her not acknowleding how he is making a fool of himself.

"Hey, its been _forever_," he smiles at her. "_I missed you_," he said proudly. He leans down and pecks a kiss on her forehead not caring that Isaac was watching as well as his friends. "You look beautiful. I'm diggin the Dr. Martens."

"Thanks?" ever since that night, Stiles has been more...confident. More not himself. Or not what she was use to for those three months of him being shy to even kiss her. And now he was showering her with affectionate in public with this look that made her feel a bit fuzzy.

"I seen Derek," he said. "Him at a party is like a signal or something," he joked.

"Sorry, Stiles but we need Derin like _now,_" Lyida pushes Stiles away to grab Derin. Derin complies and follows Lydia and Allison to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" she groans.

"What happend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like there is something off about what we just witnessed," Allison grins at Derin. "Like that lovey dovey situtation a minute ago."

"That was nothing," Derin waves that off.

"Nothing? You was blushing. Which is a big deal..." Lydia steps closer to her. "I am going to ask a quesiton you will not like but I hope you will anwser honeslty." Derin waits. "What happend on Christmas eve? I know he said the L word to you but I want to know from your point."

Derin leans on the counter. In a way she kind of think of them as her friends, she might as well share a little bit. "He said it. I said okay. We went to his house for a bit. That's...all."

"That's all?" Allison asks not believing her story.

"That is _so_ not all," Lydia smirks at Derin not believing her story. She decided that she is just going to go out with it and ask her. "Did you sleep with Stiles?"

"Exscuse me?" She scoffs. "My sex life is not any of your buissness."

"You did not deny so you took his virginity! Oh my gosh," Lydia squeals. "How was it?" she presses on. Derin rolls her eyes.

"I am not telling you," she glares at them.

"Telling them what?" Stiles comes in with a mischief smile. Lydia and Allison quickly zipped thier lips snickering. But then Lydia had to open her big pretty mouth.

"Oh, ya know, Derin giving herself to you as a chrismas present," She giggles.

Stiles blushed in response stuttering as well. "Y-y-you told them?" his big brown eyes widens.

"They guessed," Derin shruggs trying not to look at her boyfriend. They really haven't brung up that night and the fact that it was brought up in front of their friends frazzled him.

"Next thing ya know, you'll be moving in with eachother, and traveling together for spring break-"

"Shut up," Derin groans. She grabs Stiles grape soda out of his hand and took a sip.

"Hey, this is what friends do," Allison laughs.

"Alli, is that you?" a woman voice called out to Allison.

Allison squeals running to hall that met to the living room. A loud noise of laughing and squealing erupted. "Omg, you have to meet my friends _and _Scott. You'll love them."

Derin could hear Allison leading whoever she was talking to them back to her and Lydia and Stiles in the kitchen.

"This is Lydia," Allison says with a big grin. "Stiles, Scott's best friend, and...Derin."

"Derin? As in Derin Hale " a deep voice questions. Derin looked up from her soda to see someone she never thought she would see in forever.

Kevin Argent.

Her eyes widened in reaction as her lips went into a tight grim line. She stepped back bumping into the counter. Her grasp on the can tighten.

Kevin Argent is right in front of her. Maybe she knew that somehow she would run into him. She knew who was Allison Argent which was a dumb move on her part. She didn't mean to be friends with her but now she has. And she had to encounter her worst nightmare again.

The way he stared at her. It made her squirm on the spot. His dark blue eyes watching her every move. He aged well over the last seven years ago. He cut his long locks of blonde hair into a nice crew cut. He was still handsome as ever along with being well built.

And then Kate was beside him with a sinister smile. She instantly thought of Derek. He's here, she thought. She couldn't let him see her.

"Hi, Kevin." she greets him.

"Thought you laid off the soda," Kevin stepped towards her grinning like a smug idiot and grabbed the orange soda out of her hand. He was only three inches from her. And it took everything in her to not rip his throat out with her teeth.

"You know eachother?" Stiles chimes in.

"Didn't think I would ever see you again, Hale," Kate stepped up as well glaring daggers with a smile on her face at Derin.

"How come you know eachother?" Allison asked looking back in forth.

"I have a wild guess," Lydia comes between the Kevin and Derin with arms crossed. "You've dated, right?"

"Something like that," Kevin said. He reels back looking at Stiles now who was now pressed agianst Derin a little too closley. "Your boyfriend?" he looks up and down at him smugly.

"Yeah," Stiles anwsers for her.

"It was good to see you, Derin. Hope to see you sometime," Kevin and Kate left the kitchen motioning for Allison to come along. As soon as they left the kitchen Derin pulls out her iPhone.

**Derin: KATE AND KEVIN IS HERE! MEET ME AT THE CAR. **

"So that was your ex? I can see why you are a woman scorn," Lydia teases. She sighs, "He is hot though. A total 180 from Stiles."

Stiles didn't like this. Didn't like the reaction Derin gave the Kevin guy. And the fact that two of her exes looks like freaking adonis the sex god makes it a whole lot worse. And that she looked scrared at seeing Kevin. Her eyes was wide as can be with her bottom lip quivering.

"Not an ex," Derin says to her with a hoarse voice. "Just...an old fling in high school. I was fifteen and dumb," Derin then looks at Stiles with an unreadable expression. "I'm leaving."

"Why?" Stiles asked her grabbing her arm. "Because you ran into your ex-boyfriend?"

"No, because I ran into the guy who _ruined_ my life," she growls at him as she brushes past him. Stiles was very confused right now at her sentence. This guy ruined her life, he thought. He follows her outside not liking this at all.

"But you just got here," he whines. Stiles could see Derek already waiting at the Camaro.

"I know," she sighs. "And I'm sorry about this but I _need _to leave," she tells him. The pitiful look that Stiles was giving her was not making this leaving thing any easy. Derin bit her lip not knowing if she really wants to kiss Stiles in front of her brother. But she did it. She fists the front of his shirt pulling him forward and gave him a sweet quick peck on the lips and left him wanting more. "See you next year. I'll call you later," she told him feeling a bit guilty.

Stiles smiles. Derin _never_ calls, only texts.

"What was that all about?" Scott asked Stiles as he sat next to him on the sofa. They was watching Dick Clark's NYC New Years Eve with Ariana Grande performing.

"She ran into her ex..." Stiles trailed off as he glanced back at Kevin who was chatting away with Danny. "...who happends to be Allison's uncle."

"_What?_" Scott laughs too loudly at that. "Dude, that's hilarious. Derin running from her ex. Priceless. Wish I would of seen that."

"She looked utterly horrified. Her face went pale and all. This guy must of done serious damage to her." Stiles says.

"You haven't figured that out Stiles?" Lydia chimes in holding a glass of sparkling apple juice. "That's why she didn't reply back to you confession of love, duh. Because she is a woman with a scorned heart. And that hot piece of meat over there broke it. Big time."

"You should of seen the look that Derek gave Kate," Scott shivers. "I never though he would glare any harder than that moment. If looks can kill, man."

"They use to date," Allison comes over. "Which is crazy because I never heard them talk about the Hales that much. Kate with Derek and Derin with Kevin."

"This sucks," Stiles groans. "I have no one to kiss after the countdown," he says as he looks at the clock reading 11:48 pm.

It was now a new year. Derin looked at her phone with dread. She did tell Stiles she would call him. She has to be a good girlfriend.

**Derin: Happy New Year's!**

14 seconds later:

**Stiles: I did recall a certain someone saying they would CALL.**

Derin smirks. She really didn't want her family of werewolves listening in on her conversation so she eased herself out of Bane's and Tatum's sleeping grasp and grabbed her keys. She headed outside to the reserve and finally dials Stiles number.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" Stiles yells through the phone.

"Back to you," she tried to sound just a cheerful but miserably failed.

"Der..." he sighs. "I really need to see you."

"Its only been one hour," she said.

"Exactly, one hour. And I haven't gotten my kiss. I'm just so faithful that I didn't kiss the first girl I seen at the stroke of midnight," he jokes.

"And if you would, I would have to make a scene."

"I would love to see that." she could hear the smile in his voice.

Derin sighs. She thought that maybe seeing and being with Stiles could bring her out of this mood that Kevin gotten her into. And maybe kissing would help.

"Is your dad home?" she asked in a hoarse whisper that Stiles took as seductivley.

"No, he's going to be at the station the whole night. Why?" his heart was pounding harder at the thought of what she might be suggesting.

"I'll meet you...at your _house_," she said. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

And then she hangs up.

**TO DAD:**

**STILES: Derin's coming over so...just warning you. **

**Dad: I'll stay at the station.**

**Stiles: Quit it. Everyone knows you are wit Melissa. Just go over her house.**

It took Stiles only three minutes to get home, with breaking the law with running stop signs and red lights but who cares. He has Derin coming over. And last time she was with him with no dad home, good things happend. He quickly takes a shower making sure to use his favorite body wash that she loves so much. And made sure to put on the most comfortable PJs that could easily be ripped off. He did a few pushups and situps but stopped himself.

She might not be coming over for _that_, he thought to himself. He felt like a total douche at that moment. He went to his iHome and put his iPhone on it playing the playlist she gave him for christmas.

He could hear her Camaro pull up and he quickly ran down the stairs.

"Hey," he greeted her at the door way out of breath.

She greets him with a kiss. She slams the door closed with her foot as she was still had her lips on his.

"There's your kiss," she ended it with a peck on the cheek.

"Whoa," he was speechless. Stiles took her hand and lead her into his room.

"So, let's talk," Derin says as she made her way onto his bed. She laid down on her back staring at the wall. Stiles laid next to her.

"Wow, is that your resolution. Talking more?" he teases.

"I didn't even make one." she thought about it. "What's yours?"

"Kiss you at least once a day," he said.

"Be serious."

"Okay, um, Spend more time with my friends. That's one I can keep."

Derin thought about hers. "Smile more. I can try and do that."

"No! Your smiles are _mine_," he declares earning himself a laugh from Derin. "See?"

She smiles again.

"I feel like we should discuss the elephant in the room," Stiles says turning to her and rested his hand on his hand.

"Kevin." she anwsers.

"Yep," Stiles nods. He looks down at the blanket picking with the hem. He bit his bottom lip. "Are you not over him?" he was a bit afraid to anwser this question.

"Really, Stiles?" she turns to him. "We've been done for seven years," she told him.

"Well, if I was him, I still wouldn't be over you after like ten years," he said finally meeting her eyes. "Just saying."

"I'm over him. I've been over him since we...broke up," Derin thought that might be the better word to use instead of being over him ever since he burned down her house killing her family. "It's just...some emotional shit going on."

"Like what?" he presses on the issue.

Derin really didn't want to talk about it. But the look he was giving her, made her give in. Derin thought that she couldn't tell him the real truth. So she had to give him half of it. "We never really 'dated'. Just hooked up. I really..."

"Loved him?" he finishes.

Derin ignores him and continues, "He was my first. First kiss. First guy I liked. First _first _if you catch my drift." Stiles did. Her very first. And even though he hates to admit it or even think about it but her first love as well. "What I felt for him is nothing like I feel with you." she admits. Derin couldn't control her mouth. Since she left the party and went home to the Hales own little New Year's party; she had a couple of glasses of wine. She's a bit tipsy but sobering up real quick.

"What do you mean?" Stiles was getting worried. He thought this is the moment. The moment she would tell him she would never love him like she loved Kevin.

"I mean..." Derin pauses as her hand trailed over his flushed cheek. She looked up into the deep pools of his brown eyes. "...with you, it's different." she leans up pecking a kiss on his soft lips. "Fun? Is that the word? I don't need to hide myself from you. I can be myself. You like me for me."

"I love you for you," he corrects her giving into her by pressing his lips to hers. "I love you so much," he whispers as he made his way on top of her, hovering. He pinned her down with one of his hands that laced with hers. Derin's other hand digs into his shoulder as he deepens the kiss. His hand trailed down her body stopping at her thigh. In all one movement, he was able to take off her tights making him now touch her bare upper thigh.

"Stiles," she breathes as she bares her neck to him. He buries his face into her neck sucking deeply onto it.

It didn't take long for them to take eachother's clothes leaving them in their undies: Stiles in navy boxer briefs and Derin in lace panties and bra.

The lights was now off. Stiles cut off the lamp leaving them in complete darkness. Only leaving them with the moonlight that lit through the open curtains. And seeing Derin this way, was as if he was outside making love with her.

Derin squeezed her eyes shut as she gave herself to Stiles. It was as if it was insticnt to do so. Like as if her body was acting on its own only wanting Stiles claiming what's his. She could sense it. _Smell_ the arousal, lust, and love that covered the whole room. She could feel it. Derin could feel her heart beating harder than it ever had before. She was telling the truth to Stiles. She never felt something like this. The feeling came all down at once as he pulled from her lips, trailing kisses down her neck to her chest; the feeling that this was not meaningless sex that she'd experienced from Kevin and Aiden. There was nothing about this to be ashamed about.

And it scared her.


	18. Chapter 18

Blinking up at the ceiling, Derin realized she fell asleep. She only meant to stay for a few hours and leave right after, er, _that_ with Stiles. But she easily fell into a deep sleep in his arms which was rare. She usually needs her pills to knock her out and the fact that she had no nightmares shocker her even more.

She looked over to her left to see Stiles sprawled out taking most of the space on the bed wit his left arm laying over her torso. The comforter only covering his bottom. Luckily her hair was covering her bare chest.

Derin smirked at this rare situation of seeing Stiles's sleeping face. He slept like she expected him to. His mouth slightly agape with a light snore coming out. Her eyes wandered down his body. His back was covered in scratches which made her blush a little. His hair was wild. She liked that he grew out his hair for her after the comment she made back in October.

_"You should grow your hair out a little. I think it would look good on you." she told him._

His eyes opened stunning Derin with those chocolate brown eyes that she loves.

Loves.

He gave her a lazy smile. "Hmm, you look beautiful as ever." He says with a yawn coming right after. "Waking up with you next to me is like the best christmas present."

"Well...I'm already unwrapped," she jokes as she scoots closer to him bring her arm around his back.

His lips curves. "Sorry that I attacked you while you was baring your soul."

"You attacked me? I don't think I remeber that," she said. He did make the first move which shocked her.

"Fine then." He rolls, shifting his body abover Derin's so that he looked down into her hazel green eyes. He settled his body, covering hers as the sheets twisted around his hips. e maneuvered until her thighs was spread apart with him settled in between. She looks up at him with a lustful but sleepily gaze. "Good Morning, Derin." he says in a hoarse whisper. Stiles looks down at her, admiring the way her dark hair framed her extradionry face.

"Morning, Stiles." she said back. Derin ran her hand over his back.

He restrained her. Pinning her down and she liked it. She liked how his warm body presed agaisnt hers. And to make it better, they both was bare naked under this navy comforter. Stiles leans down feeding his desire for her by kissing her sweet swollen lips. She deepend the kiss as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. Her lips traced down pecks of small kisses over his neck to his chest. As she did so, Stiles reached to the table by his bed in the drawer pulling out a Trojan.

Derin hugged him to her, clinging on to his body not wanting to let go.

"Hurry up Sti-"

"_Whoa!" _she was cut off by the sound of the door swinging open slamming into the wall. Her head surged up to the direction of the door seeing Scott with Lydia and Allison behind him with them failing at hiding thier smile. "Dude, my bad,-

"GET OUT!" Stiles yells throwing a pillow their way. Scott quickly goes in the hall along with a giggling Lydia and Allison. Stiles shakes his head and quickly got off of Derin. "I didn't know they would come. I swear. He was suppose to come at like noon or something." He glanced back at the clock. "Shit, it's past noon."

It didn't take long for Derin to change into one of Stiles's sweatshirts and basketball shorts. She kind of hesitated grabbing her keys of the desk knowing what was waiting for outside the room. She sighs and grabs them and opens the door.

"Well, I just had to see it for myself," Lydia whispers to Scott that Derin could clearly hear earning Lydia a glare from her. Lydia smiles sweetly.

"Sorry for interupting but we have to get back on the road so we can make it back before dark," Scott explains to her. Derin understood. It was just the fact that both Sheriff and Stile's friends walked in on them...in this predictament.

"I have to go anyways," Derin said.

"Let me walk you to your car," Stiles says pulling her gently down the stairs."They are going to talk about this for ages," he jokes as they made it to her car. Derin shrugs. She can easily ignore teasing. "I'll see you later." he told her ending with a sweet chiste kiss on the lips.

"See ya."

Derin and Derek left home two hours later. Laura scolded her about spending most of the vacation with Stiles and warned her to call more. Laura decided she liked Stiles since he was the reason that made her come back to town. And seperating from her two young nephews was the hardeset part since they cried hard when she hugged them good bye.

The silence in the car filled them as they drove the freeway.

"Did they say anything to you?" Derek asked her. Derin knew what he was talking about. Derin kind of thought that he hated her for even bring him into that position facing the woman who helped murder thier family.

"Kevin did. Nothing much," she replies.

Silence again filled the car.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me you guys was on that level now?" Scott asked with a laugh following. Scott was driving the jeep as Isaac was at the back with Stiles riding shotgun.

"Because it's not your buisness," he said flatly.

"I told you," Scott scoffs.

"No, I caught you in the _car_ when you first did it," Stiles corrects him. "And I know you knew because Dad told you Derin was at my place."

"What was I suppose to think? He came over saying that you had 'company' and don't want another 'repeat' and I used my logic and figured it out what he meant." Scott beams.

"And the first thought was to walk in on them?"

"I didn't think you would be doing it in the _morning_."

Stiles rolled his eyes. He brung up his iPhone and decided to text Derin.

**Stiles: I hate Scott**

**GrumpyCat: Hate is a really strong word.**

**Stiles: And Lydia and Allison for being the accesorry to the crime**

**GrumpyCat: It's not like we was doing anything **

**Stiles: Oh really? Then what was we doing?**

It took three minutes for her to reply to that.

**GrumpyCat: Wrestling. That's something my parents would say.**

Stiles smiled at that. Derin joking is a rare occasion.

**Stiles: I don't remember wrestling having kissing and being naked.**

**GrumpyCat: I'll show you when we get back.**

**Stiles: Can't wait. :)**

As soon as they made it home, Derin noticed the motorcycle parked in her spot. That familiar motorcyle that can only belong to one person in her life.

Aiden.

He was waiting for her at her door leaning against the wall. He was wearing a smirk on his face as they walked to him.

"Hey, Derek," he greets. Then looks down at Derin with a lustful look in his eyes. "Hey," just one word meaning so much.

"Merry belated Christmas," she said as she brushed past him as she made her way into her loft with him following behind. "I'll get your present." Aiden followed her up to her room. Him closing the door behind them. Derin goes to her closet pulling out a wrapped present. "Even though you didn't give me anything, I still thought of you and Ethan." she teased him.

"Trust me, I got you a real good one," he said as he takes the gift. "Cleats?"

"You needed them for soccer didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks." And he does something that Derin was not ready for. He hugs her. It wasn't one of those Ethan hugs that are only friendly. And she would be stupid to ever think Aiden would hug her in that way. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her tighter to his hard body as his face rested on her shoulder. He took a whiff smelling an scent of..."You reek of Stiles." he mutters.

Derin pushes him off her. "Have you got shot in the head or something?" she growls at him. "I'm _with Stiles_. What's your problem? Aren't you with Lydia?"

"She's back with Jackson."

"Doesn't give you the exscuse to come at me."

"Fine then, I'll be going," he steps back.

"What about my gift?"

"I was your gift."

"Now I see what Lydia sees in you. You're just as cocky as Jackson," she pushes past him heading down the stairs. Derin frozes on the spot at the sight of Stiles and the rest of the group at the foyer.

Why didn't I sense them coming, she thought.

"Hey," she frowns at them. Derin steps down heading towards them trying to figure out why they was here.

"Hey," Stiles wore a hurt expression not trying to hide it.

"What are you doing here, Aiden?" Lydia asks the million dollar question. Lydia steps up to him glaring at him. Stiles was happy that someone was asking for him. He really don't know how he would handle this.

"Visiting my friend," Aiden anwsers with a scoff at the end.

"He was getting his christmas present," Derin says nonchalantly. Like it was not a big deal that her old fling just came out of her bedroom (with the door close nevertheless). And Derin could sense the jealously seeping out of Stiles. She wasn't sure if it was a turn on or not. "Tell Ethan to come over and get his," she tells Aiden.

"Yeah," Aiden nods. "Well, I'll see ya later."

"So what are you doing here?" Derin asked as Aiden left out the door.

"Um," Stiles honeslty forgotten why he came over. He was still thinking about Aiden.

"We're going ice skating and we came to get you." Lydia anwers for him with a hard glare for Derin with Derin giving a matching one to her. "But you was too busy frolicking with Aiden."

"_Lydia_," Allison nudges her with a disbelief look.

But that didn't stop Lydia from talking.

"With the door closed nevertheless. What the hell was you doing back there? _Cheating_ on Stiles while you just fucked him earlier today. What kind of shi-" It don't take much to anger Derin but to lose her temper? It takes alot. But for a petite girl disrespecting her in front of her peers and with _Stiles_ not defending her...she got pissed.

Derin slammed Lydia to the wall with a low growl coming deep from her throat. Her eyes narrowing on the now scared human. Her face inches from Lydia's with her hand fisted into her blouse.

"Derin," Derek was now behind her. His hand on her shoulder squeezing it to bring her back to humanity.

Derin steps back releasing Lydia. She looks at Stiles to see him just staring at her.

"Me and Derek just got here. I didn't know Aiden was going to come. So I gave him his present." she tells him with an angry expression that Stiles has never witnessed before. Derin then looks at Lydia who was holding her shirt tight. "I don't have to explain myself to you because it's none of your _fucking_ buisness." she snarls.

Lydia gives a curt nod.

"Sorry, we just came over to invite you with us," Allison steps to her giving her a pleading look. "Please come with us."

"Please," Scott pleads. Derin glances over at Stiles who was now avoiding eye contact with her.

"...Kay." she nods.

"You can ride with us," Isaac suggests.

"No,' she shakes her head. Stiles's head snapped up at her refusal to ride with him in the jeep. "I'll ride with Allison."

"Are...you sure?" Scott wasn't sure if her being in the same car with Lydia was a good idea.

"Yeah."


	19. Chapter 19

The ride with Allison and Lydia was a bit awkward. Lydia was sitting at the back as Derin was sitting shotgun as Allison drove. Derin only stared straight at Stiles's jeep that was driving in front of them.

"Ok," Allison starts. "We have to clear the air."

"Clear it," Derin says.

"How about start with an apology," Lydia states.

"Why do I need to apology. You came at me."

"I was just speaking to you. You threw me at the wall."

"But you kind of provoked her." Allison tells her.

"I did not _provoke_ you," Lydia said to Derin.

"Look, I could care less what you think about me," Derin said looking at her through the rearview mirror. "But when you disrespect me like that not knowing the whole story...that _pisses me off_."

Lydia gulps.

"I was in the wrong," Lydia said. "I know you are really mad about Stiles but I do apologize." she ends it with a knowing smirk.

"Why would I be mad about Stiles?" Derin didn't think that Lydia could possibly know what she was feeling at the moment except anger towards her.

"One: he didn't confront you about the Aiden instead letting me do the talking," Lydia says relaxing into the leather seats. "And he didn't defend you when I was...you know."

"How do you know that?" Allison asked.

"I'm just envisioning myself in her shoes. That's all."

Stiles rode in silence. And to Scott, that's not good that his best friend is not talking.

"Dude, you okay?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah..." Stiles bit his lip thinking back from the loft. The look that Derin gave him. It wasn't an ashamed look that she got caught doing something bad but angry. Like she was angry at him.

For what?

"Do you think she was cheating on me?" Stiles finally asked.

"Dude, of course not," Scott replies.

"Are you just saying that because you are my bro?"

"Nah, I'm saying it because she loves you. She didn't have to say it but I know she does and if she wanted to she could be with Aiden. She could just dump you in a heartbeat and not think about it but she grew feelings for you...and she doesn't _want _that."

"Scott, when did you become so deep?" Stiles chuckles. "Then why did she look angry?"

"Maybe because Lydia bitched out on her," Scott replyed.

"Then why would she rather be in the same car with her then with me?" Stiles whined.

Isaac smirks. "Because her so called boyfriend didn't stand up to Lydia who was confronting her _for you_," Isaac said. "You did just stand there as Lydia gung ho on Derin."

"I did not," Stiles refused. "Did I?" he asked Scott.

"You kind of did," Scott says not thinking his reply made Stiles feel ten times worse.

"Damn," he mutters slamming his fist into the dashboard.

"Just apologize," Scott said. "She'll forgive you as soon as she looks into those brown eyes."

"No, she won't. I blew it. I didn't trust her and I didn't even stand up for her. Here I am saying I loved her and I didn't even show it through actions," Stiles explains.

"Dude, you showed it plenty over break," Scott teases him.

"_Dude_," Stiles groans.

It was a skating rink downtown at the marketsquare. Mostly college students was there along with Christmas music and Taylor Swift was playing. Everyone looks so happy, Stiles thought. He looks over at Derin who was waiting in line with him and his friends. She wouldn't even look at him nevertheless talk to him. She kept looking straight. But at least he can enjoy the view. Her dark thick hair was wild and unruly under the black beanie that looks adorable on her. Her cheeks had a light blush to it from the brisk cold. He noticed that she was light on the clothing wear. A black Northface jacket that was barely zippeed up that showed her bare neck.

So Stiles did the reasonable thing like a gentleman. He loosened the red scarf that was wrapped around his neck (that Derin gave him earlier December). "Here," he said.

Derin raises an eyebrow.

"You look cold," he said.

"I'm not cold," she said flatly and turned around but that doesn't stop Stiles from trying again.

"Der, it's freezing out here. Now, here," he holds it out to her.

"I have a high body temperature," she explains. "I don't need it. But you do since your nose is red and you sound stuffed." Derin didn't realize but that atement made Stiles feel more in love with her.

"Next your'e going to say that you don't get sick," He said. Stiles noticed his friends watiching them.

"I don't," she turns back and steps towards the cashier who happend to be...

Matt Dahler.

"Wow, nice seeing you here, Derin," He smiles at her. "Did you like the collage?"

Derin nods. "Size eight," she said deflecting the subject of the conversation.

"What collage?" Stiles chimes in full of curiosity.

"You didn't give it to him?"

"No because-"

"You was embarrassed? Typical Derin who's scared of being affectionate." Matt said as he picks up the size eight ice skates. He hands them to her.

"What was it?" Lydia now pipes in full of cuirosity as well as the whole group.

"Nothing," Derin seethed. She walks away with a curt warning in her eyes to Matt and left.

"Tell," Lydia orders.

"Um," Matt furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "A few weeks ago, Derin asked me to make this collage video for a christmas present." he explains.

"Of photos?" he asked.

"Duh," Matt rolls his eyes.

It didn't really process in Stiles's head until he noticed the flush of pink over Derin's face. And it wasn't because of the cold. She was found out. Derin had a present...maybe for him and she never gave it to him because there was a possibility that it might have been something that showed her 'feelings'. Something she would be embarassed about.

"You ready?" Stiles holds out his hand hoping she would take it. But Derin only stares at his hand with confusion. He smirks trying to lighten the tension between them. "To skate?"

"I don't skate." she said.

"Or you don't know how to." he teases.

"And I really don't feel like skating with you Stiles," she finally says looking straight into his brown eyes that changed to hurt which made her feel a bit guilty. "I'm still pissed."

"And you look hot when you are," he said reaching for her hand. But she scotts back. "Derin..." she doesn't look at him. "Look at me please." he waits. "Fine, be a sourwolf. Be my little grumpy cat that I love." that caught her attention. The expression on her face was surprising.

"You throw that 'L' word around quite alot," she says to him.

"Because I _love you_ alot, Derin," he said a bit louder for the couple behind them to hear. "I love my little grumpy cat," he leans down to her on the bench with his face inches from hers. She leans her head back meeting his gaze.

"I'm starting to hate this endearment of a nickname," she said.

"I seem to love it." he brushed a stray of hair from her face. He glanced back seeing his friends already skating having fun. He couldn't go out there until he make things right with Derin. Even if it takes all night. "I'm sorry." he starts. Derin only stares. "I feel like the worst fucking boyfriend ever. I trust you a million times ten but I get this insecure feeling of you could do _so much better_ than plain ole me. I mean your exes look like freaking gods compare to scrawny me. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't stick up for you. I just stood there as Lydia, ugh, I'm sorry. I was just caught up in head about Aiden that I didn't process what the hell Lydia was saying and-"

"Shut up, Stiles," she cuts him off. Derin forgived him easily. Maybe it was the excessive rambling or the fact that he looked so adorable when he's insecure like that. "Aiden is nothing but a cocky douche. No better than Jackson. Just a dude to let of some steam. But that was like back before I met you. We ended it weeks before we even dated. But we are still friends. And when it goes to you and your insecurities...I like you. That's all that matters. I don't care if you are scrawny pale strange kid, I am with you. Is that what matters?" Stiels froze. He never heard so much coming out of her mouth all at once. It felt like he had whiplash at the moment.

"Yeah...I love you even more right now after that," he admits with a forced kiss right after. She let him even if they was in public, which she hates. He pulls back with a winning grin plastered on his face. "Now, lets skate. I will catch you if you fall."

He kept his promise. Stiles caught Derin...many times. For the first time she didn't seem flawless. She seemed normal. Derin wobbling over the ice and clinging close with her body pressed with his. He laughed at her which earned him a glare. He caught her many times some ending with him falling with her with Derin falling on his back. But nevertheless, he caught her. He would always be there for her.

Which made Derin a bit horny. Stile guessed it since she was giving him those eyes that he only witnesses twice in the same week during winter break. Scott left with Allison along with Isaac. He knew that Isaac would be home so that was a bust.

"Do you want to go to your place?" he asked her a bit shyly. Derin looks at him with a questioning look.

"I don't want to fuck when my older brother is in the same building espically when he's fucky as well," she said which shocked Stiles.

"Um, _making love_ not 'fucking', he corrects her making her peek out a smile. "How about we just...talk," he said. They was in a vacant parking lot of the mall which was closed until the next three days.

"Sorry, Stiles," Derin unbuckles her seatbelt. "But I want you...now," she said in a husky whisper that turned Stiles on...bad. He instantly unbuckles and leans his seat back a few inches.

Derin climbs over onto his lap with her back restec against the wheel. Stiles's heart was racing two hundred times a minute.

She grabs him to meet her with a kiss. He seemed a bit surprised by the sudden sweet gesture and lets her take control since his mind was fogging. Stiles didn't mind being straddled by his girlfriend. His hands took control and trailed over her thigh to her hip to her waist under her shirt. He didn't know how her parka was already off but he could care less. She had a button down which she easily ripped off revealing her dark royal purple bra. Stiles immediatly trailed kisses down her neck to her chest relishing in the moment.

Stiles didn't know how but they made it to the back of his jeep which reeked of gym clothes.

"Sorry about the smell," he said aimlessly as she unzips his pants. His mind racing. But then focuses to the point of contraception. "I don't have a condom." he blurts. She raises up with a frown. "Don't look like that."

"Damn, you got me all hot and bothered and you don't have no condoms ready?" she glares at him.

"I-I-I got you hot and bothered? What about _me_? And I never thought I would get jumped by you in my car," he laughs at her reaction. They just sat there. Well, Derin still straddeling him as he was laying down completly submitting to her. He didn't know if he could ask her without getting killed but..."How...'bout...not...using a...condom? How do you feel about that?"

Derin bit her lip. She always uses a condom. It's not like she's afraid of catching something. She's a werewolf meaning she doesn't catcn any STDs. But Stiles doesn't know that. And she trusts him. It helps that she could only smell curly fries and her scent on him.

"I'm fine with it. I trust that you don't have any thing. And I know I'm clean," she said waiting for the okay.

Stiles bit his lip as well. He trusts Derin. He loves her. And hell, he trusts enough not to ask if she's on birth control since she seems like the type to be well prepared.

Stiles nods making Derin continue.

_"We should do this again..." Stiles suggests with a smirk. He had an idea where, too. "Next time in the Camaro." he waits. _

_"Wouldn't be much room." she said in a 'duh' tone. "Maybe the hood would be best."_

_"The hood of the car?" he chuckles. "Wow, Derin you have some kinky fantasies."_

_"Shut up," she mummurs._

_Stiles tried to imagine it. Maybe in the secluded woods with her sitting on the hood of her hot rod with her legs wrapped around his waist..._

_"What time is it?" she asked him. Her head to Stiles's bare chest. Stiles was tracing circles over her bare back._

_Stiles glanced at his phone. "Almost midnight." he said groggily._

_Derin raised her head to meet his gaze. "Wanna go to my place?"_

_"And continue?" he guessed liking this side of Derin._

_"Well, that and the fact that I want to be in the comfort of my own bed." she replies._

Derin's bed is heaven, Stiles declared. He could feel Derin pulling away so he pulled her close and she let him. They was pratically clinging to eachother. Her head resting on his chest relaxing to the sweet sound of his heartbeat. Their bodies tangled in the sheets along with thier clothes thrown across the room. Stiles finally opens his eyes knowing he has to get up for work.

And he was welcomed to the presense to the one and only.

Derek Hale.

He was standing over them glaring with arms crossed. Which scared Stiles shitless. It scared him more with him being half naked in his little sister's bed with her clinging to him naked as well.

"Uh, Hi," he croaks.

"You need to leave," he orders.

"Uh...ok. My bad, let me just get up," Stiles said nervously.

Derek nods and leaves as quietly so that he couldn't wake Derin.

Stiles tried to pry himself from her grasp but it ended up waking her. Her eyes fluttered open. "Leaving already?" she asked.

"I gotta leave. Work." Derin could sense tension in his sentence. It wasn't a lie but he seemed nervous.

"Ok," she rolls off of him to let him leave.

After putting on his clothes, Stiles went back to the bed; Derin's side. He crouched in front of her giving her the most loving look he ever could. He brushed his hand over her cheek. "I think that was the best make-up sex ever. We should fight more...or you be mad at me more whatever works." he jokes. He leans to her pressing his chapped lips against hers. "I love you." he murmmurs. "I'll text you."

And he left.

Thirty minutes after Stiles leaving Derin finally gotten out of bed. She put on some clothes and went dowstaris towards Derek's room. The door was open. Derin could see him laying on the bed reading out of his textbook.

"Why'd you make Stiles leave?" she asked him. Derek looked up closing the book.

"Because the heavy air of sex and _love _caused me a headache and I couldn't focus." he replied flatly.

"You could of left." she suggests.

"I heard what he said to you." he said instead. Derin already knew what Derek meant. She just waits not replying. "He loves you but do you love him? You didn't say it back."

"No offense Der but I don't want to talk to my older brother about this," she snapped.

"When do you plan on telling him?"

"When I feel that we are going somewhere," Derin felt like her anwser was cheesy and cliche. And it was an exscuse to stall time.

Derek sighs. "That's not the only reason I kicked him out." He admits. "Kate is in town and if she's in town then Kevin is too."

"And not to see Allison."

"I don't think they are here for us. Last night when I was running...I felt something inhumanly powerful following me. Like an alpha," he said.

"An alpha?" she repeats.

"Yes and I don't think it wants to hurt me but...I suggest you run on the treadmil for the meantime." he says.

**4 WEEKS LATER...**

"We should get hummus," Stiles suggests. They was grocery shopping at the local market. Stiles being Stiles wanted to cook for Derin for the next date. His roomates was gone for the night, thank god and he was ready for so romance in his room. But that wasn't the only reason though. He felt lately Derin hasn't had any time for him in the last four weeks. She's either been cramming into her studies or interning for the local Vet with Scott for Dr. Deaton. Stiles was able to drag her out of her santurary of the library for dinner. And now here they are. Being normal, holding hands and picking out their entree.

"For what?" she said clearly looking bored. Derin didn't mind the hand holding maybe the sweaty palms of Stiles's but not minding it. But she's been pretty busy. She has been on high alert lately.

Weeks ago after coming from the library at 2am, the alpha paid a visit. She wasn't able to see it but it clawed her and left her there almost bleeding to death. She blacked out and the next thing she sees is Deaton over her stitching her wound. Now she's been with Deaton and Derek trying to figure out what this alpha wants from them.

But Stiles being the needy boyfriend that he wants time with her. And even her wolf wants it as well. Derin hasn't seen Stiles in nearly two weeks and not even kissed him in three. Only texted and talked over the phone. Her wolf howled in joy when she sees him waiting on her outside of the library on the hood of her car.

"Appetizers, of course," Stiles said.

"Appetizers?"

"With pita chips," he throws the bag into the basket. "Lets make a homemade pizza."

"Ok, but it has to have-"

"Meat, spinach, artichoke, and feta cheese." Stiles said. "I know my Derin." he sneaks a quick kiss on her cheek earning him a squeeze on the hand.

"But you don't like artichoke," she pointed out. "So we'll replace it with mushrooms, your favorite."

"You know me so well!" he exclaims and pulled her towards him wanting another kiss this time on the lips. "Love you so much," he said before giving her a sweet kiss.

"So cute."

Derin pulls away quick recognizing that voice. Deep and condescending. And the scent. Derin got into defense mode and narrowed her eyes at the enemy.

"What are you doing here?" she sneers.

Kevin grins. He doesn't even look at Stiles. "Shopping of course." he lied. "But I didn't know I was walking into a scene from a rom-com." he teases.

"I meant why are you in town?" she growls.

"Visiting my sweet niece, pup," her eyes widened at the familiar nickname he gave her.

Stiles's noticed the nickname as well.

"But I have buisness as well here aside from that," his eyes grew serious. "But you already knew that."

Derin doesn't say anything. She grabs Stiles by the forearm and pulled him three aisles over in the snacks aisle.

"Did you see his feet in those Chacos?" Stiles asked her. Derin raised an eyebrow. "Dude is mad brave because those feet makes that dude from the Goonies look like Brad Pitt." he jokes.

Derin knew what he was doing. He sensed her anxiety and his way of calming her was joking with her.

Derin smirks. "Lets get home so I can drag you to the bed," she said pulling him into a kiss.

Derin tastes like chocolate, Stiles thought. Her kisses was a treat to him since they taste like the dessert they just finished ten minutes ago. He deepens the kiss wanting more of this sweet flavor.

After dessert, somehow they made it to the bed. His bed. Him on top of her with her running her nails along his scalp. He hums in approval.

He pulls his head up still gazing down at her.

"What is it?" she asks him.

"I...can we just...talk?" he really really wanted to do more than just talk but after four weeks of busy Derin, he would like to see how she was doing instead of being the douchey boyfriend who just bones her because he can. "I haven't spend much time with you and I would love to just lay here with you."

Derin seemed shock by his idea. She never thought he would turn down sex for talking to _her_. But she nods her head. Stiles rolled off her laying next to her.

"What you been up to?" he asked her nervously.

"Nothing much. School work."

They did plenty of talking that night. Mostly Stiles since Derin was restless. She figured she would stay over since it was late. Derin kind of enjoyed just talking to him. They did plenty of it before they went the next level in their relationship.

But for some reason she wanted more. So before she left for school and Stiles for work, Derin joined him in the shower. Stiles didn't expect that and now here he is. Kissing Derin fully naked in the hot shower. And he didn't care about being later for work. This is way worth it.

His shower wasn't very big. Small actually. Mostly for two people in it who would be doing more than just bathing.

Water streamed dwon his bac and rolled down his bdoy. He was blocking the showering water from Derin. Stiles's hair was soaked and matted agaisnt his skin. His chocolate brown eyes wandered down Derin's body enjoying the view. He had plenty of chances to see her nude but he never had a chance quite as this one.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he moved closer so thier bodies would touch.

As Derin made her way to the door, she could already sense Peter. She sighs and unlocks the door.

"Thank you for joining us," Peter said as soon as she walked in. She rolls her eyes in reply.

"Why are you here?" she asked him not caring that he could probably smell Stiles all over her.

"Well, I thought I could make sure my only nephew and niece is not dead since an alpha is wandering around," he smirks. "But my niece doesn't seem to care since she's too busy with her chew toy."

"You have two nieces by the way," she corrects him.

"Smartass."


	20. Chapter 20

He didn't know why he did it. But he's not sorry for it. He's glad he did in the long run. It's out in the opening, so Isaac thought.

**Isaac: Happy Birthday! Can I take u out 4 Ur favorite ice cream 4 an awesome present? Pretty plz?**

**Derin: Ok, since Stiles is working late tonite.**

**Isaac: Meet me at Zeek's at 5**

Isaac felt like this was his last chance. After knowing that Derin and Stiles are sexually active with each other, that brought something bitter out of him. He still pines after her even if she's taken. And he thinks this is his only chance. Isaac will tell her. Tell her how he feels.

"Happy Birthday," he said to her as she walked up to the entrance of Zeek's ice cream parlor. She nods a thanks and they got their ice cream. Her with coffee flavored with Isaac peanut butter flavored.

"How did you find out my birthday?" she asked him.

"Because Stiles was whining about what to give you and that he couldn't be there for you on your 23rd birthday," he replies with a groan following.

"That's Stiles for you," she said. Derin didn't know why Isaac called her up for an ice cream date. She's friends with him. But not friends with him like with Allison. She's use to going out with Allison on a whim to the mall or getting pedicures. But Isaac? She rarely hangs out with him unless it involves the whole group or her tutoring him. So this surprised her when Isaac texted her. She thought she would have to tell Stiles this out of trust issues.

**Derin: I'm hanging out with Isaac tonite. Thought you should know.**

**Stiles: Um, WHY!?**

**Derin: He's treating me to ice cream for my birthday so he says. Which is weird.**

**Stiles: Then why go with him?**

**Derin: Do you not want me to. I'll consider not going if you don't want me to. **

**Stiles: wow consider? Thanks**

**Derin: You know what. Don't be a smartass. I'm going. I just thought I could be considerate and tell you beforehand. Bye.**

It didn't end well. She still doesn't know how he feels about her out with him. She hopes he doesn't think that she's cheating on him. At least she told him. She groans inwardly at the thought. She was getting soft for him. She's not his per say. She didn't have to ask permission.

So she tried to enjoy her ice cream.

"Thank you for that." Derin said. Isaac walked her to her door. She noticed that he seemed nervous. Real nervous. "You good?"

"Here," he hands her a silver box still not making eye contact with her. His eyes focused on the concrete ground of the hall.

Derin opens to see that it was a sterling silver locket. Thankfully, he didn't buy a real silver. That would have been awkward seeing it blistering her skin to smoke.

"You didn't need to give me this. It's kind of too much," she said as she admired the small heart shaped locket. It was a simple design. A small heart shaped locket

"Don't worry, it didn't cost that much," he relieved her.

Derin thanked him sullenly not sure if she should accept this. Accepting jewelry from someone who is not Stiles seemed so wrong. A just when she reached for the keys in her pocket-

-Isaac pushed her to the door and kissed her.

Kissed her!

Derin didn't know why she didn't react with her swift reflexes. She could easily push him into the wall in a millisecond but...She was utterly shocked at this moment. Her wolf on the other hand was growling on instinct on being overpowered like this by a mere male human. Isaac was towering over her trapping her with a forced kiss. His hand at the back of her neck pushing her into him. He was trying to force her mouth to open but she wasn't having that.

Seconds later, she caught hold of reality and pushed him away a little too hard.

"_What the fuck, Isaac?_" she bit out growling. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand roughly. Her wolf was feral. She did not like kissing someone other than Stiles. And Derin was confused about that part.

"Derin," he breathes. His heart is beating three times as fast. It felt as if moth balls was in his mouth. He didn't know what to say but, "I like you. More than friends as you can see."

"Ok but I am with Stiles...your roommate," Derin snaps. "And you know that so why again?"

"Yeah but I just need to-"

"What you need to do is leave. I am telling Stiles about this." she turns and slams the door in his heartbroken face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Scott asked Isaac. Isaac came in twenty minutes ago with a face he never seen since his dad was around. And that scared Scott...a lot. So he follows his adoptive brother to his room and waited by the door with his arms crossed. "Stiles texted me that you took Derin out. Low move, man."

"Just as friends." Isaac said. He pulled off his shirt changing into a gray tank top.

"Well, Stiles thinks that you are going after Derin but _I _told him he is just being paranoid after the Aiden thing," Scott said stepping into his room. "Please tell me it isn't so."

Isaac sighs. "I...kissed her." he admits.

"What the hell, man?" Scott was literally shizzing out right now. His bro has kissed his best friend. "Is that _all_ you did?" he further asked.

"Yeah since she pushed me away and I ruined our friendship," Isaac was so about to cry right now. He could feel it. Like his heart was actually being squeezed until there is no more blood pumping. "Don't worry, she's gonna tell Stiles."

"Maybe you should tell him first so he won't snap on her first." Scott suggested.

Isaac thought about it. He could try to help Derin out.

"And get an ass kicking from him as well," Scott jokes.

"Yeah right. Like Stiles can kick anyone's ass."

"Hey, I can kick some ass when I want to," Stiles comes in from the hall. He was wearing his work's uniform smelling of pure coffee and pastries. "Whatcha talkin bout?" he asks.

Scott doesn't say a word just only looks at Isaac who was also not saying anything.

"Now I am really curious," Stiles steps in. He crosses his arms then glares at Isaac remembering that he took out his girlfriend on a date. "So how was the date?" he asked.

"Fine," Isaac said still not looking at him.

"Dude," Scott presses on to Isaac.

Isaac bit his lip and finally met Stiles's eyes. "I kissed Derin." He thought he should be blunt with it. "I kissed her but she pushed me away."

"What the fuck, Isaac?" Stiles yells.

"That's exactly what she said afterwards," Isaac tried to ease the mood.

Stiles didn't know what to do at this moment. Punching wouldn't be good since he knows with his hand eye coordination and Isaac's reflexes (especially when a fist is heading his way) his chances would be slim to going in contact with Isaac's face. And yelling wouldn't do since Stiles has been practically begging him to set his sights somewhere else since Derin is taken. So he only glares at Isaac. That's the best he could do. He feels a bit better that Derin pushed him away.

So Stiles leaves. He backs up before he tries anything and headed towards his room and slams the door. He drops himself onto his unmade bed and let his thoughts wonder as he bring out his cell phone.

**Stiles: Want to hang tomorrow 4 your bday?**

**GrumpyCat: Sorry, plans. **

**Stiles: What plans?**

**GrumpyCat: Nosy, much? **

**Stiles: Very. **

**GrumpyCat: I'll tell you later. How about we hang Tuesday?**

**Stiles: Dinner? **

**Derin: Ok. Goodnight.**

Stiles sighed. He figured that she was acting kind of distant. More than usual. Maybe because of the kiss. Stiles kind of wondered if she would even tell him about it. Isaac did tell that she pushed him away. That made the news kind of better to deal with.

**Stiles: Isaac kissed Derin**

He didn't know why his texted Lydia this but she was the only person he could talk about this to who would not give a stupid answer (i.e. Scott).

**Lydia: What! Did she tell u?**

**Stiles: No, Isaac did. It happened tonite. **

**Lydia: Do u want her 2 tell u**

**Stiles: maybe. Idk**

**Lydia: don't not trust her just yet. U said ISAAC kissed her. Not the other way around. K?**

**Stiles: Ur right. It's not like they fucked.**

**Lydia: right!**

So Tuesday came around. Stiles texted her that her to wear something casual. Derin thought he was being a little distance on the text. And maybe that's what she needed to tell him about what happened two days ago. She thought about asking Lydia about but after the Aiden incident she really doesn't want to deal with her unless she has to. And Laura was out of the picture. So she called Allison instead.

_"Don't worry. He'll be mad but it's just a kiss and all that matters is that you told him about it," Allison told her. _

Derin thought if he will be mad about it, she'll have to put on the big guns. She decided to wear the long black dress that she wore on their 'first date'. Her hair looked great and she decided to wear makeup this time. Derin still hasn't used the makeup that Lydia gave her for Christmas she decided to put on the dark violet lipstick, blush, and mascara.

Stiles picked her up ten minutes late which is a first but she didn't hold him to it. He got out opened the door for her (no hug or kiss which she didn't expect from STILES).

"Happy Birthday," he said. Derin looks at him skeptically. It looked like he was forcing a smile. "Well, belated birthday," he corrects himself. He reaches for the back seat of the jeep pulling out a black gift bag. "Hope you love it."

Derin actually smiles brightly at the present. He gave her a leather black jacket. It smelled pretty old but she didn't care. It looked amazing. She absolutely loved it. "I do." she admits.

"It's vintage. I thought of you when I saw It." he said in a sad tone.

Derin then thought about the kiss. She wanted to lean over and kiss Stiles but she felt like she needed to tell him about Isaac before making the moves on him. She sighs and closes her eyes for a second. "Stiles I have to tell you something." she starts out. Her eyes then met his brown ones firmly. She might as well rip the band aid. "Isaac kissed me two days ago," she said all at once.

Stiles gave no look of surprised. She expected him to go ape about it since she already knows that he doesn't like him despite them living with each other.

"He told you?" she guessed easily.

Stiles nods. "Thank you for telling me though."

"I thought I should tell you," she shrugs. "I didn't even know he had feelings for me which threw me off. I mean, he knew me for like two years and he chooses now to tell me? When I am dating his roommate? Dick move," she rambles.

"I agree," Stiles said.

The date was a disaster. Derin did not enjoy it as well as Stiles. It was awkward. Stiles wasn't making rambling talking topics like he always does. He was awkward and quiet. Derin is use to him being awkward but not quiet. Which made her feel bit uneasy.

They head back to Stiles's apartment. No one was home yet and she thought she could at least make him feel better by sleeping with him. She grabs him by the hand pulling him to his room. She instantly closes the door and pounces on Stiles. Derin's hands immediately went under his sweater but he stopped her.

Derin growls.

"This is still about the fucking kiss," she accuses backing off of him. She thought it was over and done with.

"Yes it's still about the fucking kiss," Stiles was still pissed off. He had two days to get over it but he couldn't.

"It's just a kiss, Stiles."

"Well sorry that I am not okay with him kissing _my _girlfriend," he sneers. Derin never saw him so mad before. Jealousy and anger was pouring out of him. She backs up not wanting to deal with this. "And why did you wait so long to tell me? I would have told you right after it happened."

"Look, it was a kiss. Nothing, really. And I thought I should tell you face to face instead of via text." Derin replies. She rolls her eyes. "What's the big deal?"

"_I love you, Derin_," he pleads with her. "That's the big fucking deal. When someone kisses someone I love of course I am going to be pissed about it. But you don't see it that way, huh?"

Derin was now getting pissed off. "This isn't about the kiss? This about me not saying it back. I should _not_ have to say it, Stiles."

"What do you feel about me? We are sleeping together. You don't just sleep with people you don't love but wait _you_ do. But I don't and I can't keep doing it with someone who obviously doesn't love me." It all left his mouth a once. Stiles didn't even realize what he said. But it was out there and he waits. Maybe this was the only to get her to admit her feelings for him.

"Then I won't sleep with you then, happy?"

"No!" he yells. He runs his fingers through his hair not knowing how to tell Derin his feelings. "You never tell me how you feel. I have to practically beg you. And I can't do this..."

Derin's eyes widens. She waits for him to finish. Not wanting to, though.

"Can't do what?" she asks in a whisper.

"_This_," he gestures between them two. "This isn't healthy for me. A fucked up relationship. I need to end this before I get even more hurt." his voices shook. Stiles was hoping that she would tell him no. But as his eyes looked at hers. Her hard hazel green eyes that he swore glowed yellow for a millisecond. Derin clenched her fist and nods her head which caused Stiles's eyes to become glassy.

"Ok," was all she said before she grabs her leather jacket and left his room.


	21. Chapter 21

As soon as Stiles woke up, he instantly regretted it. He regrets breaking up with Derin. He didn't like the after effects of breaking up with his first love. It felt like he was just dumped instead of the other way around. It felt like his chest was clenched. His heart was breaking and it felt like he couldn't breathe. Stiles really wanted to go to her loft and beg her to take him back but he felt maybe this was for the best. She was going distant for the last couple of weeks. And for Isaac to top it off, he felt like maybe this relationship is going nowhere.

"Dude, you look like shit," Scott jokes as Stiles walks to the kitchen. Stiles ignores him and grabs the Pop Tarts from the cabinet. "Did she tell you?" Stiles nods. "Did you forgive her?"

"We broke up," Stiles croaks. His voice hoarse.

"What? She broke up with you?" Isaac makes an appearance.

"No," he glares at Isaac. "I broke up with her."

"You dumped her because of Isaac, man?" Scott asks. Isaac frowns at him.

"No, because of other things." and Stiles leaves after that.

Right after coming out of his English 102 class, Stiles was ambushed by Allison and Lydia. Lydia giving off a pissed off look with arms crossed and blue eyes glaring at him like he killed a thousand puppies.

"What the hell, Stiles?" she smacks him on the arm.

"So, she told you?" he guessed.

"Puh-lease, Scott blabbed about it," Lydia said. "But why did you dump her? She is the best you will ever have." Lydia was obviously upset about which surprised him at the most. He didn't expect her to be rooting for them.

"Is this about Isaac because she does not have no feelings for him," Allison chimes in.

"No, it not about that. It's just...this relationship was not going anywhere," Stiles shrugs.

"It was going somewhere. It's just you, poor virgin boy who never had a girlfriend, fell hard for her and was not patient for her to reciprocate the same feelings you weld for her," Lydia smacks him again harder on the arm. "No, you blew it. And don't go crawling back because she certainly will not be taking you back."

It only took a few days for Derin to get back into routine pre-Stiles. She didn't bother looking at her iPhone which was vibrating from the multiple texts from Allison, Lydia, and even Isaac. She ignored them all and jogged the feelings away. Letting off steam. But it didn't seem to work. And until one day later, she sees Aiden waiting outside of the forest by his motorcycle wearing a smug smirk with arms crossed.

That's when she decided to let off steam another way.

And Derin didn't care that she just got dumped a few days ago. She needed to take her mind away from everything. She didn't need love and comfort right now. She needed him to fuck the feelings out of her. And Aiden was the perfect candidate.

**2 days later**

Now, here is a recap of what happened in the last two days. Stiles and Scott overheard that there has been an animal lose. Mountain lion was the rumor. And that there is possibly a dead body in the woods somewhere since it smelled of death on the trail. That was the word across campus. And so, there was a hunt. Stiles and Scott was stupid enough to follow some of the Fraternities on their hunt to find this mysterious dead body. He doesn't know why it was such an interest but who cares. Something new to do besides moping around over his break up with Derin.

And one thing led to another, and they both got split up. Stiles couldn't find Scott. He heard rustling in the woods and they both ran separate ways. The campus security caught Stiles making him leave but Scott...

Well let's say he found the body but also found the mountain lion.

With glowing red eyes that liked to take a big chunk out of him.

And Stiles couldn't believe it over text but he believed it when he saw the claw marks on his best friend's side. Bloody and all.

"Dude, we have to go to the hospital," Stiles insists. "You could have got rabies or some shit like that," he said as he pokes it with a q-tip.

"I went to Deaton...he told me to come back if it heals." Scott said.

"If it heals? And when it don't?"

Scott shrugs. He pulls down his sweatshirt and walks out the kitchen. "I mean...he is a vetenarian. And I don't feel like death so I might be good."

"What would the world come to if I am not around? Your mother specifically told me to take care of you out here and I am trying," Stiles catches up to him.

"And Isaac, don't' forget about Isaac," Scott injects.

"Who can forget about Isaac?" Stiles said full of sarcasm.

They spotted each other across the courtyard. Stiles looked like he was having fun. Stiles, Scott and even Isaac was laughing with Jackson and Danny about something to do with lacrosse.

Derin heard his laughter and heartbeat above all the lively chatter. Her head whipped back over her shoulder as soon as her wolf heard that familiar cackle/ cough following with a mini-asthma attack. Stiles's eyes were closed for a moment and when they opened they met hers. His smile fell. He looked as if he was caught in the headlights. And then her eyes wandered to Scott. She didn't know why but her wolf was howling ferociously. Scott's head turned from Isaac to look at her with the same matching topaz colored eyes glowing.

Derin growls.

Stiles thought she was charging towards him. That she let all this anger build up from the break up last week and that kind of excited him. Jackson, Danny, and Isaac stopped talking to each other to greet Derin. But she ignores them with her eyes focused on Scott. She grabs him roughly by the arm pulling him from the bench and led him to the next bench on the other side of the courtyard. She throws him on the bench and snarls at him.

"Someone bit you," she stated. She looked right into the pools of his chocolate brown eyes that altered to a golden yellow. "When?" she asks. He was too freaked out to answer. So she leans over him grabbing him by the neck with her knee straddling him.

"In the woods..."

"Tell me what you saw." she commands.

"Red eyes...and the next thing I know I was bleeding from the side," Scott said all at once in one breathe. "And now I feel better than ever. Hearing things, smelling them, way stronger than usual. I am even faster. And you...something in me tells me that you smell different?"

Derin backs up a step. She could feel Stiles gaze along with hearing is erratic heart beating.

"I'll explain tonight. Meet me at Deaton's at 7," she glanced at Stiles which caused his breath to hitch. "Alone."

And she storms off.

"What the hell was that about?" Stiles snapped. Scott could tell that his best friend was clearly jealous that she barely acknowledged him and went straight to Scott. He thought that their first encounter would go a bit smoothly with him talking in rambles and sarcasm like their first meeting back in August. He expected some kind of glare from her but the look she gave him...it was impassive. He couldn't read it at all and he didn't like that.

"She knows about the bite," Scott explains. "And she might explain it tonight."

"I'm coming with." Stiles insisted.

"Scott...Stiles," Deaton greets them not surprised by the sudden visit. "Derin told me you would be coming alone."

"Well, I am his ride and all," Stiles excused him. "And I would like to know what the hell is going on with my best friend."

"Do you have the answers?" Scott asked Deaton.

"Yes but...Derin and Derek understands more of what is going on," Deaton said. "And speaking of them..."

Derek was the first to walk through. His hard glare met with Stiles that seemed personal. And for some reason, Stiles thought it read: 'You hurt my little sister, asshole'. And a growl following afterwards. Derin came following behind him looking sexier than ever. Her hair wild and wavy that needed a good brushing, her lips pink and swollen a bit, with flushed cheeks. If anything, it looked like she just had sex (and he knows that look very well).

"Ok so get the explaining, please. We can't decipher your cute little glares," Stiles was getting anxious. Derin ignored the insult wrapped in a compliment.

Derek however didn't and slams him into the white tiled walls. His eyes revealing his inner wolf with his canines elongating out of his mouth. Stiles shuts up now.

"Der...My Der-I mean, Derin please get your brother before he-"

"Rips your throat out?" he finishes for him before letting him fall to the floor and went back to normal. Derin only smirks at her older brother going pissed. He hasn't lost his temper in years and for Stiles to be the special one made her amused but also protective.

"Let's get to the point," Deaton starts. "Derin please explain."

Derin stares at Scott biting her lip. "You're a wolf. You've gotten bitten by an alpha...and now there is a chance that you are a lycanthrope." she said like it was the most normal thing ever to happen in his life. "There is a full moon next two weeks."

Scott was utterly speechless along with his best friend whose brain was rattled at this moment. He couldn't believe that there is a chance that he has been dating/ sleeping with a werewolf. It blows his mind.

"You're a werewolf?" he croaks not believing this. Derin ignores him.

"We could one: let you loose and see if your alpha will try to find you or two: chain you down at our place," Derek said.

"I-I...can't I turn back to normal?"

"If we could don't you think we would have said that?" Derin was getting annoyed. Mostly by Stiles's constant staring and pounding heartbeat. She could rarely think.

"How do you fit into this, Dr. Deaton?" Stiles asked the million dollar question. Scott waited as well.

"I was an emissary to their mother, Talia," he replies with a smirk. "An emissary is like an advisor to the alpha."

"I advise you both not to tell anyone. Especially Allison," Derin warns them with a snarl hanging behind.

"Why not? She's my girlfriend. What do you have against her?" Scott was now getting jumpy. Sensing her hatred through the statement.

"Believe or not, she's more dangerous than you think," she said vaguely.

Derek agrees with a curt nod and growl.

"What does she mean?" Scott asked his mentor.

Deaton sighs. "The Argents has been around for centuries. A family of hunters...werewolf hunters. They use to kill any kind of supernatural but now they only kill that harm others which the Hales does not do."

"So why should I be worried if her family doesn't kill those who owes not harm?" Scott asked with a confused expression.

Derek growled with glowing blue eyes. "Because sooner or later, her family will tell her about what they really do behind closed doors. They will teach her-train her to kill. And sooner or later she will become just as viscous as her uncle and aunt." he answers.

Scott and Stiles only gulps in response not knowing what to say. Derin couldn't really handle the heated gaze of Stiles. She takes an abrupt leave with Derek following.

"Please elaborate." Stiles said to Deaton.

"Kevin and Kate Argent was the cause of the Hale fire," he replies.

Stiles's eyes widened. These news. He couldn't believe it. He knew about the fire. Knew it was no accident but he couldn't believe that it was Kevin Argent. The guy that Derin claimed was her first love. Someone who took a part of her and shot it in her face by murdering her family. Killing her mother...brother. As if he couldn't hate Kevin even more, Stiles did.

He could see it now. See why Derin was so distant with him. How she couldn't say those words to him. Maybe the last time she said it was to the murdering asshole, Kevin. Her trust to love...she couldn't. And that tugged his heart to pieces. His eyes stinging from the tears that was threatening to pool through.

"They don't take it so lightly when it comes to the Argents," Deaton continues.

Stiles blinked back his tears. "And they are in town-I seen Kevin earlier this month at the store. He said he was here on so called business meaning hunting?" he guessed. Deaton nods.

"They are trying to hunt down the alpha that bit you."

"Will they kill me?" Scott asked desperately.

"There is a chance that they will use you as bait..."

"Dude what is going on with you? You've been quiet the whole ride," Scott asked Stiles as they entered their apartment. Isaac wasn't there yet.

"Besides figuring out that my girlfriend was a supernatural creature that transformed during full moons and has claws and fangs my best friend is also one," Stiles answered sarcastically. Scott nodded understanding. "And her ex-boyfriend is an Argent-the hunters that kills for a living which your girlfriend of so many years is a part of-killed her family. Her first love betrayed her...so cruelly and here I am whining and bitching because she hasn't said three measly words to me."

"They are not measly words," Scott points out. Stiles rolls his eyes at his idiot of a best friend. Out of all the info they found out, it seems that Stiles is the one freaking out more than the newly turned werewolf.

"Dude! All this time...she's been one. And now you are one. I don't think you should play lacrosse."

"Why? I might actually give Jackson a run for his money with this," Scott jokes.

Stiles shakes his head shame at his best friend. He walks away going to his bedroom. He locks the door and falls onto his unmade bed. The thoughts running through his mind. All he could think about was Derin. He's been thinking about her ever since the breakup but now with the new information that he learned today he couldn't help but shed a few tears over her heartbreak. No wonder she has trust issues. The guy she thought she loved killed her family. That could seriously fuck with someone's mental issues.

And the only rational think he could think about was calling her. But knowing she would ignore him in a heartbeat...he decided to text her.

**Stiles: Can we talk?**

It felt like forever but it was only twelve minutes when she replied back with a curt:

**GrumpyCat: No. But if Scott has questions he could just call me. He has my number. Bye.**

Stiles's breath hitched. She obviously was blowing him off.

Maybe he was idiot. Maybe he will get killed tonight knowing that Derek is probably was there. But he didn't care.

The Doorman seemed surprised to see him since it's been ages since he's been back at Derin's place. His mind and heart was racing as he went through the elevator. And now he's at the front door of the loft. He watched the rust metal brown door and thought about turning around. Derek clearly doesn't like him since he broke up with Derin for questionable reasons and Derin...well she seems indifferent of the situation since she's ignoring him.

And before his hand even fisted up to knock on the metal door, it slid open slamming open revealing Derin in her sleepwear. Her hair wild bedhead, a loose white tee (Stiles's knows it's his but won't state it) and black boy shorts. Her glare soften a bit which made Stiles think its okay to step closer but Derin doesn't step back. Leaving them only two inches from each other.

Well then...

"Why are you here?" she asked flatly.

"Um...just in the neighborhood," he clearly lies. Derin tilts her head telling his to try again. "And…your birthday present," he hands her the vintage leather jacket she left at his place after the break up. Derin reluctantly grabs it and was about to slam the door. "I'm sorry."

"You couldn't say this over text?"

"Der, I'm trying to apologize." he reaches out to touch her arm but she caught it fast with her left hand squeezing it a bit too hard.

"For what? What did you do?"

"Well...I..." he paused trying to think how he should say this. "I was acting like a kid that night. I get jealous easily and now that Deaton explained the=he situation of why you are you now I feel like a dick and I'm sorry that Kevin has done something so horrific to you. And now you can't love again and I want to be that guy to have you love again and don't think that I stopped loving you because I haven't. Knowing what you are made me love you even more." The last sentence made him blush instantly. Was he really confessing his feelings right now?

Derin raises an eyebrow in response. But she doesn't move, still holding his arm. Stiles thought to take cue on this. Now or never.

So he takes charge. He leans in and Derin lets him put his other hand on her waist pulling her in even though she could easily pull back with her strength. And she doesn't know why her wolf was submitting...purring even. She leans in but not breaking her poker face that he is used to.

"I'm a-"

"I wouldn't even care if you was an incubus or queen of the dragons for all I care." he smirks at her. Here he was joking around with Game of Thrones references.

Even though her wolf side was submitting and willing with Stiles doesn't mean her human was wanting that. She doesn't forget. So, Derin dropped his arm and got out of his grasp with a hard glare plastered on her face.

"You broke up with me," she said with a snarl. "I don't take that lightly. And now you want to get back together after a week? Stiles, don't come to here again and erase my number." and with that she slammed the door into a stunned Stiles.


	22. Chapter 22

"Did you even care to think that she would say flat out no?" Allison asked Lydia. They was on the elevator of Derin's loft. Allison was so not sure if coming uninvited to her was the right way to go but Lydia doesn't care.

"She will but it's my art of persuasion that will get her," Lydia gleams. She decided after a little over a week after her break up with Stiles and the constant ignoring of her texts, it was about time to have a Girl's outing. Break ups can be vital...even for Derin Hale. And since Stiles's was whining yet again yesterday morning about Derin hating him (which Lydia doubts is true) over the break up, Lydia promised that she will at least make her tolerate being in the same building as him.

Lydia knocks onto the metal door with a bright smile.

Derek answers the door...shirtless with sweatpants hanging low leaving the girls not helping but wander their eyes over this sculpted piece. Lydia bit her bottom lip keeping it from gaping and drooling over the mysterious man.

"Hi, Derek." she greets him stepping in. "Caught you exercising?" she guessed.

"We was training," a voice came from behind him. Lydia peeks over his shoulder to see Derin stretching with a black sports bra and black yoga shorts. Her hair matted down with sweat. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can," Lydia crosses her arm and shook her head at the image of her friend. "I can see this break up is taking a toll on you and we must get you out of this loft now."

"And what are you training for?" Allison asked.

"The Color Me Rad marathon next month," she lied easily.

"With your body you don't need to train," Lydia comments. "Go take a shower. We're going shopping and getting our hair done."

"Guess what I found out," Scott told Stile as he handed him a can of grape soda. Stiles waited, but his mind still on Derin. "The full moon is on Valentine's Day, the same day as the ball that Allison wants me to go to." Stiles could care less about his best friend's love life at this moment.

"I guess you are going to have to cancel," Stiles shrugged. He scanned the party. He really hasn't been to a party in about a month and now it felt empty to him. A crowded drunk party that he used to love to attend has now bored him to the point of just wanting to be with a certain glaring woman. He didn't really expect her to be there. He never expected her to be at a party which made seeing her there a bonus happy surprise to himself from the gods. "I don't even have a date to it," Stiles added.

Scott nods agreeing feeling the sympathy for his best friend.

"I am going," Scott said firmly.

"Say that to the big bad wolf, Derek," Stiles grinned at the thought of Scott stuttering to get words out in front of Derek.

"He's not as scary as I thought." Scott shrugs. "I smell Allison." Scott hops of the stool ready to bolt out of the kitchen but then stopped when he sees her come through the kitchen. Her hair, wavy the way Scott loves it, with her bangs trimmed. She was grinning at Scott with that dimple smile that he loves more than anything.

Lydia tails behind with her gorgeous self not disappointing. Hair in a neat bun with perfect make up on her perfect face. She wore a knowing smirk on her red lips and stepped to the side to reveal someone that Stiles didn't think he would see tonight.

Stiles literally stopped breathing when Derin walked behind Lydia. She didn't make eye contact, of course but that didn't stop Stiles's heart from pounding through his ears. Derin's eyes finally met his as if his heartbeat queued her into looking at him.

Stiles noticed the makeup first hand. Easily, since she rarely wears it unless they was going on a date together, and even then she wouldn't wear much. There was a light amount of blush over her fair cheeks and dark deep red/violet lipstick on her kissable lips that Stiles would like to kiss like now. The hair was the other thing he noticed easily. She has bangs. Bangs that swept just over her eyelids. Stile's eyes wandered down to the rest of her hair. It wasn't just dark raven black that he was so accustom to. It had a pop of color. Ombre, what Lydia calls it? Her natural black mane gradually met to a nice honey golden blonde that looked glorious on Derin.

"Wow," Stiles breathes finally. "I think you killed me, Derin. You took my breath away." He gestures his hand imagining it stabbing his heart. Lydia smiles but Derin doesn't break her poker face.

Back to phase one, Stiles thought.

Derin was wearing her familiar black attire of course. A nice cotton loose black tee with the leather jacket he gave her on. Stiles immediately smiles when he notices the jacket.

"Stop staring," Derin said to Stiles as she brushed passed him to get to the cooler. She pulls out a bottle of water.

"Can't help it," he whispers. Derin rolls her jade green eyes and walked next to Scott. Her eyes glanced over to Allison.

"I need to talk to you." She said to Scott.

When Derin said she needed to talk to Scott that didn't mean Stiles to tag along but she figured that they was a package deal. She figured that out long ago on their dates.

"Full moon is next week and we decided you come to our place," Derin said referring to Derek. "We'll chain you down for now on until you find your anchor for self-control." She said like it was nothing.

Scott sighs. Stiles was ready for this.

"I'm going to the Valentine's Day ball," Scott said trying to sound firm with his reply but broke his gaze when Derin snarls in response. "I can't just end by social life when something like this happens." He clarifies.

Derin pushes him against the wall with one arm. "How about ending it when you make a bloodbath of your peers? Is that acceptable than missing a silly ball?" Stiles noticed the gradual glow of her green eyes shifting to a golden hue instantly. Derin sighs and steps back letting Scott fall to the ground roughly. "Fine, then. I and Derek will be there to watch out for you."

"Thank you." Scott whispers.

"Can you help him just in case he loses control?" Stiles asked. Derin doesn't look at him but still replies.

"I'll come by tomorrow and help you." She said. "Derek would oppose of the idea of you exposing us but he have to know that some people can be egotistical adolescents who has no worries for only his _love life_." She sneers.

Scott gulps in response.

"Derin at a party?" the familiar voice broke the tension. Derin looked back to see Aiden waiting at the end of the hall with a smug smirk. His eyes went to Stiles who was glaring daggers at him but Aiden could care less about the human. He made his way over to Derin with a full stride of confidence following him. "Finally!" his eyes then finally went to Scott. His eyes shifting to a bright blue. A growl erupted from his chest. He instantly grabbed Scott by the front of the shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Aiden, put him down," Derin grabs his forearm trying to pull it back but failed. "The alpha changed him." She explains.

"You're one, too?" Stiles asked completely shocked. If Aiden is one then Ethan has to be one who is currently screwing with his good friend and teammate Danny.

Aiden ignores Stiles. He lets go of Scott and turns his attention to Derin. His eyes still the eerie bright blue that contrasted against his tan skin tone. Derin didn't seem fazed by an angry Aiden. Stiles thought she looked use to it. Aiden grabs Derin's wrist and hauled her out the hall way leaving the two boys thinking WTF?

**NEXT DAY…**

"So what the hell was that?" Stiles asked Derin as she stepped through his apartment. She greets him with a gruff growl and pushed passed him. Stiles took cue on this by looking at her ass that looked quite delectable in the black yoga pants. "Aiden? Care to explain?"

"He's a werewolf. What else is to explain?" she said with a shrug. Derin really didn't want to deal with a strung out Stiles. She just had to deal with a wolfed out Aiden all night. She barely had any sleep at all.

"So who else should we be on the lookout that might kill my best friend?"

"Ethan is a little better at meeting new wolves. Don't worry, Aiden did the same thing to me when we first met," Derin waves it off. Aiden didn't necessarily slam her into a wall roughly like with Scott but in a different manner by pinning her there and practically sexually harassing her. "That's all you need to worry about so far."

"Is…your whole family werewolves?" Scott asked the obviously.

"Some humans," she replies.

Derin exhales.

"So can you help me control my…wolf?" Scott asked.

Derin thought for a moment. "I might not be the best to help but Derek refuses since you won't comply with your wishes." She said before helping him. "But we can try to find an anchor for you." She said.

"What's an anchor?" Stiles asked leaning into the wall.

"An anchor is something that…calms you. Something that controls your wolf during your full moon or even when you are full with passion…anger. What gets me and Derek through it is…anger. The sizzling anger that boils under my skin for the Argents and any other hunter that killed my family." She said calmly. Her eyes glowing into that familiar topaz golden yellow. 'Find that focus and that is your anchor." She added.

"What was your anchor before the Hale fire?" Scott asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Nothing…I had no anchor as a teenager. I was chained down in the basement through the full moons," Derin said nonchalantly.

"Wow, that's…I don't know…" Stile runs his fingers through his hair.

"How can I find my anchor?" Scott asked.

"It can be as simple as your family to your best friend," Derin replies.


	23. Chapter 23

The Valentine Ball is nothing as simple as some high school dance. It's more formal than that in college standards. There's an awesome DJ who plays awesome music that is not some STAR 102.1 number one hits. He plays true music. And the set up was nice as well. The ballroom where everyone dances is downstairs and the food and wine (or non-alcoholic beverages) is up through the spiral staircase. But mostly everyone was downstairs dancing.

Everyone was dressed pretty formal. Even Stiles on that matter. His hair was perfectly styled up thanks to Lydia earlier. Since the ball is a black and white only thing, he decided to wear all black wanting to match Derin. He spritzed on some fancy cologne and brushed his teeth three times in a row.

He left Scott who is now dancing and following Allison like a lost puppy. Stiles scanned the ball room for Derin.

_I'm going to win her back_, he thought but then chuckled to himself. He made it seem like he was dumped when it was the other way around.

His eyes widened at the sight of Derek. He stood out among the rest. Tall, dark, and handsome. Of course he wasn't shocked to see him wearing the same amount of black as Stiles and wearing better, too. He wasn't dancing along with anyone else but Stiles could tell that Derek was creating quite the stir among the ball. Every female species is glancing his way even if they are with a date.

"Hey," Stiles greets him. "Where's Derin?"

Derek narrows his eyes. "Why?"

"She's looking out for Scott. I need to know the game plan if Scott goes dog on everyone," he lies easily. Derek doesn't budge.

"You're lying," Derek said.

Stiles groans. "I just want to see her, ok?" he admits.

Derek's glare soften slightly at his admission. He stepped to the side and looks up at the balcony. Stiles does the same and at that moment he was at loss of words.

Stiles needed a closer look. He gave a quick thanks to Derek and then pushed through the crowed and ran up the stairs nearly falling on his face.

Stiles seen Derin at her best or so he thought. He seen her all dressed up before but this was a new look.

Derin instantly turned around at the sound of a rapid heartbeat. She sensed Stiles easily among the students but she never tried to look for him.

Stiles could only stare. He is always in shock by how beautiful Derin is. But now he might have a full on panic attack.

Thee way Derin wore that dress. It reminded him of a wedding day. And then he internally kicked himself for even thinking about marriage and Derin in the same sentence. But he couldn't help it. Stiles was already stunned from seeing white on her but then when it looks so good on her his brain exploded.

Derin had on a pure white silk-like dress. It curved in the right spots that showed a nice behind he couldn't help but think. It was backless but so conservative if that makes any sense. There was a random slit opening right above her chest.

"You look…exquisite," he takes another step, "…Devine," reaches for her hand, "…and very enchanting." He squeezes her hand tight. He gave a little smile of the thought that Derin let him take and hold her hand.

"Thank you," she said with a skeptical look. "You look handsome as well," she was just about to snatch her hand back until Stiles's arm slips around her waist in an ease move. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snarls in his ear.

"Do you know how much that snarl is a turn on," he peeks a smile at her. Derin responded with wide eyes. Stiles chuckles. "I would like to dance."

"Well, thanks for asking," she said pushing him away.

"You can't just stand there looking like you do and _not _dance," he argues. "And we can get a closer look to Scott," he added.

Derin gave it a thought. She complied and grabbed Stiles's hand roughly and led him down the stairs to dance.

_Oblivion _by Indians played through the speakers.

"This is on the playlist you gave me," Stiles noted. Derin nods. "I never heard of them until that. This is a good song. And Echosmith as well. You have good taste." Derin didn't know why but his voice was not as annoying as it once was. It was like she missed it. Like she craved to hear. His voice, and his ramblings soothed her and her wolf.

His hand tangled with hers until he felt something. He turned her hand and smirked in reaction.

She had on the ring. The black diamond ring that he gave her for Christmas. He didn't see that coming. The only accessory she has on and it is the ring.

"So…do you know who bit Scott," he asked. Derin stilled for the moment. "Was it Derek?"

"No," she scoffed. "To turn a human it has to be an alpha. We're both betas." She explained to him. "And I don't know who this alpha is before you ask."

"Who's your alpha?"

"Laura." She said simply. It was kind of a half lie. She and Derek practically left the pack once they went off to college. Their omegas, lone wolves but she wouldn't say that to Stiles.

"Please tell me that vampires do not exist because we do not need to make this a bad remake of True Blood or Twilight," Stiles jokes.

"I've heard rumors but I wouldn't be surprised," Derin answered truthfully. "You act eerily calm about this."

"Well, seeing that I've known you for about six months and you haven't shown no signs of anger problems; I have no worries." Stiles shrugs.

"I hide it well," Derin mumbles.

_You hide a lot of things well, _Stiles thought. He too initiative and pulled Derin closer to his body pressing it against his.

"You've become bolder," Derin stated.

Stiles smirks.

"I like this song," she admits as the next song plays: _The Scientist _by Coldplay. Stiles raised an eyebrow in surprise. He never thought she would like a simple song like this. Her eyes stared in space as she swayed to the song. Derin didn't even notice her body relaxing into Stiles's hold. She lets go of his hand making both of her arms wrap around his neck in one movement. Both of his hands wrapped around her waist.

"This was also on the playlist," Stiles indicated. All Derin did was nod.

"Simple yet beautiful," she comments. Derin finally gets a good look Stiles. She only just seen him last week yet she hasn't observed at him like this in a while. A good hard look. She always admired his profile. He wasn't overly handsome and too good looking to even look at. She brushed her hand over his cheek. Her favorite one with his freckles and moles that scattered across it. Stiles reddened in effect along with the swift heartbeat that pounded through her ears. It was as if it was music to her ears to hear his heart beating faster for her. His brown expressive eyes that she could read easily was gazing into her green ones with a look she grown nervous about over the months.

Stiles took this moment to observe her as well. He wasn't use to his look from Derin. A vulnerable view. He cupped her cheek in ease and in response to his dismay, her cheek flushed a light pink. He never made her blush. Derin was leaning in and Stiles thought at this moment when things go right, when she tells him how much she loves him and kisses him but then she leans not to his lips but his neck. Derin inhales slowly and exhales.

"You smell…alluring," she said in a hoarse whisper. Stiles thought it was just the cologne but then she pressed her body closer to his inhaling deeper into his neck. Her nails dug into his arm. "So…enticing," she added. Stiles pulled back looking at Derin. She reveals her golden irises and Stiles groans.

_Of course this is a wolf thing, _he thought as he pulls Derin from the dance floor and into the empty hall.


	24. Chapter 24

She's nuzzling. Derin doesn't nuzzle and cuddle. And the fact that she is doing this to him pinning him against the wall, Stiles was utterly shocked. He was frozen to the wall. Derin kept sniffing his neck and she even had the gall to bite him lightly on the neck. Stiles would not admit to anyone that he action go a hard-on in public.

And Derin…she couldn't help it. Stiles was giving off an enticing scent that her wolf could not ignore. And every time she held him closer, the strong scent of his and arousal would cause her to want to do more than just nuzzle into him.

"Didn't think I would find you here, Derin," that annoying voice that Stiles hates said behind Derin. Aiden grabs Derin by the arm pulling her roughly out of Stiles hold. "I've been waiting for you but you never came," he adds as he take a whiff of her. His hazel eyes glowing to that eerie blue color. In one swift move, Aiden lets go of Derin and pins Stiles into the wall.

"Dude," Stiles tried pushing him but failed miserably. Aiden snarled baring teeth.

"Let go of him," Derin commanded as she grabs roughly onto Aiden's bicep. Aiden obliges but then instantly traps Derin into the wall. He exhales deeply and pants intensely. Derin knew what this was all about. She didn't know how this happened earlier in the middle of the dance floor but she got why Aiden is acting gung ho now.

She's in heat. She knows she always in heat during the full moon but she easily put it aside as she entered the ball. It was painful but she had to make sure that Scott don't out the werewolves. And when Stiles touched her, all the pain went away as if it was never there. But when she got one breath of Stiles through her nostrils, her wolf was intrigued. The heat inflamed her body in a matter of seconds and she couldn't help when she was practically dry humping him, And now Aiden, a male werewolf who is use to an in-heat Derin, can't control himself both during the full moon _and _a female werewolf in heat.

It's like asking for a miracle.

Derin is use to be pinned down by Aiden, He likes to take control. And she would have obliged with him but for the first time she doesn't want him…or her wolf at least. Her wolf wanted Stiles.

"Aiden," Stiles turned his attention to the growl. Derek was standing there. Stiles thought all hell is about to break loose when Derek catches Aiden practically harassing his little sister but he's strangely calms like he's use to this.

"Sorry about this, Derek," Ethan passed through Derek and went to his brother. "Aiden, lay off."

Derek doesn't wait for Aiden to back off of his little sister. He instantly grabs onto Aiden's arm and pries him off of her and thrown him on to the floor in one swift move. Derin doesn't take no time in grabbing Stiles.

"I'm leaving with Stiles. Can you handle Scott?" she asked Derek. Derek nods. Derin pulls a stunned Stiles through the exit.

"Aren't you cold?" Stiles asked randomly as they made it into the brisk February air. Derin doesn't answer. She leads him to his jeep.

"Unlock the doors," she said in a growl. A sexy one. "Now is not the time to get even more turned on, Stiles. Now unlock them."

"You can sense that?" he asked as he unlocked them.

"I can sense your arousal," she replies as she slams the door. Stiles immediately blushes.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked as he turned the ignition.

Derin couldn't handle it. Especially when she was in a closed space of the jeep with the only air to breathe was heavy with Stiles…and his gym clothes at the back. But that made is worse for her to think straight. Her mind was blurry and the only thing she is living off of right now is instinct. And her instinct is telling her to mount Stiles.

"Chaswell's park." She said in a whisper. The park was only four minutes away. Empty hopefully at 8:16 pm.

"The park?" he repeats.

"Yes, the park."

Stiles did not expect this. He didn't anticipate that as soon as he put his jeep in park that Derin would climb over him and straddle him. She inclined the seat back and suddenly planted her lips against his. She hovered over him, her dark hair a curtain around her face. Stiles wasn't complaining. He was enjoying making out with Derin. It's favorite thing to do besides making love with her but when her hand unbuckled his belt that's where he has to draw the line.

"We are not having sex in my jeep," Stiles pushed her hand away. "You can do that cute little glare all you want but that's not going to get you in my pants."

Well, they did have sex in his precious jeep. Twice. Once in the driver seat and once at the backseat. Luckily he had a box of condoms stashed under his seat after what happened back in Beacon Hills. He decided he needs to be safe just in case. After the jeep debacle they went back to his apartment. They went at it for a couple of hours before Stiles had to cut it off yelling in a breathy laugh, "I'm not a machine." Causing Isaac to bang on the wall in response.

He woke up at 7:58 am before Derin. She was lying on top of him with her nose pressed against his neck, breathing softly onto it. Her legs was entangled with his. Stiles reached for his cell phone on the table next to his bed. He might as well call in for work since Derin wasn't waking up soon and this is the best day of his life.

Besides losing his virginity. That day would always be the same.

"Derin," he spoke into her ear in a raspy whisper. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey?" he didn't know if he said it right but all that matters is deciphering what the hell happened last night. Derin didn't budge. Stiles traced circles onto her back trying to tickle her but her then rubbed her scarred back.

Derin moans squeezing her eyes tighter and turned her head into the nape of his neck. "Shut up," she said sleepily.

Stiles gave a hoarse laugh. "Nope, you have to tell me what the hell went on last night? Starting with you smelling me. Was that wolf thing? Is Scott going to be doing that to me because I love him but I am going to have to draw a line in our bromance," he rambles on causing Derin to lift her head and glare him to shut the hell up.

Derin didn't answer right away. She stalled by focusing on Stiles's stomach. She trailed her hand over it, over the many moles that covered his fair skin that was now reddening.

"I was in heat," she said finally.

"In heat?" Stiles snorted. A dog joke was so on the tip of his tongue but he held it.

"Female werewolves get in heat during the full moon," she explained. "Scott won't have this problem."

"Was that Aiden reacting to you being in heat?"

"Yeah, I didn't think he would come and find me since I didn't come over this time," she said in wonder. Derin took note to tell Aiden where their relationship stand.

"This time?" Stile gotten a bit worried. There has been like five full moons in their relationship. He couldn't help but be curious.

"Going in heat is painful. Bearing with that kind of pain for twenty-four hours is not my forte. It starts out in the beginning of the day with hot flashes and by the time the full moon rises, the heat inflames your body. I had it in control until…" she trails off in thought. Stiles wait. "...never mind." she shakes her head getting the thought out of her mind. Like hell she was going to tell Stiles that his smell was the reason that lost her control over.

"So how do you usually deal with this heat?" he was afraid of this answer. Aiden was part of this equation. He already knows that Aiden and Derin screwed around before they even met. It wouldn't shock him if she says that she would go to Aiden during her heat.

"I usually went to Aiden but I haven't gone to him on a full moon in…since July." She said. "But after that…" she looks straight into Stiles's eyes. "…I would just wear it off for the night. Usually an ice bath would decrease it."

Stiles nods. "Why you never came to me?" after he asked it, he felt like that was the dumbest question to ask.

"You would have been scared shitless when you see the claws and gold eyes and hear the growls," she said instantly.

"I actually think it is a turn on," he said as gives her a quick peck on the lips.

Derin's eyes lowered. A smile crept on her face at the sight of Stiles's chest. "I don't know how you would explain this at practice in the locker room." Stiles looked down at this bare chest to see the many scratches, bruises, and hickies, and love bites of Derin.

"I think it explains it all for itself," he said. He brushed her hair onto the other side seeing if any of his love bites showed but it healed.

"It says, 'Mine'. Markings from a wolf on another during sex is what that usually mean. I think that is why Aiden was angry." She said.

"But we dated and he wasn't mad."

"I ended it before we met and probably went back to him once. But after we broke up, I went to him a couple of times and I guess he thinks I'm his." She explained Stiles couldn't get passed Derin going back to Aiden. They only be over for three weeks. "I should explain to him that I am no one's." she said gruffly as she finally pulled herself off of Stiles.

"Right," Stiles agreed. He gulped once more and grabbed her hand with the ring on it still. "But you are _mine_." He -said confidently. Before Derin could retort back a snarky comment that would break his heart again Scott just had to bust through the locked door.

"Dude! Allison's my anchor," he exclaims. "Dude, I'm so sorry," he laughs covering his eyes from the naked Derin on top of Stiles. Derin rolls her eyes and reaches for the white tee on the back of his chair. She pulls it on.

"You can look now," Derin said.

Scott grins. "Um, so yeah. Allison is my anchor. I was getting a bit…wolfy? Is that the word but she came behind me and hugged me. She totally calmed me down. Her smell…she smells really good that I wanted her right there but I felt like I might hurt her."

"You're very lucky nothing happened."

"I see that you got lucky as well," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Please, Scott, leave," Stiles begged.

"Fine," Scott walked backwards out the door closing it as he left.

"Well, I have class at ten, so I'll get going," Derin said as she climbed off of Stiles. Derin went over to his closet pulling out a pair of basketball shorts. She piled her dress and shoes in her arms. "Bye," just when she opened the door, Isaac walked the hall. He froze on the spot. He hasn't had the chance to talk to Derin in weeks after the whole kissing incident.

"Hey." Was all he could muster the courage to say? He did split up Stiles and Derin which Stiles still holds against him even though he was the one that dumped Derin.

"Hi," she said back. Stiles immediately hopped off the bed and came behind Derin possessively. Derin couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "Good morning."

Stiles was silent the whole drive. He hated that Isaac was looking at Derin post-sex appearance. She looked even sexier that way. And the fact that Derin was acting completely normal. Like she didn't get done screwing Stiles. And that totally mind-fucked him.

Derin could sense the envy and anger pouring out of Stiles. He had to know that she would run into Isaac. He does live with him. It was a good chance. But she didn't say anything. She wouldn't apologize for greeting Isaac. They've been friends for about two years. She forgiven him a week after the kiss.

"Thanks for the ride," she said as he parked in front of her building.

"So do you want me to forget like that ever happened last night?" Stiles asked. He didn't bother looking at Derin. Derin sighs. This was the problem about Stiles. He reads too much into things, she thought.

"You don't have to forget. Just don't read into as much," she said.


	25. Chapter 25

**New CHAPTER**

Derin avoided Stiles like the plague. She let Derek train Scott so she didn't have to see him. She was shocked that Stiles didn't go clingy. That he didn't text and call her like crazy. He would call Derek instead about questions about Scott. Hell, he even wants to help find this alpha running around. That's the sheriff's kid for you.

Derin went to Aiden about what happened that night. Aiden gave some bullshit answer about the full moon was controlling him. Derin waved it off. If Aiden does become attached, she would dump him easily and find someone else.

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Aiden pinned her against the door. He deepens the kiss as his hands wandered under her tee shirt. Derin couldn't help but do the same to him, brushing her hands against his six pack. He moans roughly and his other hand went to her bottom picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Better find those keys quick," he said gruffly in her ear. "Before I take you right here." Derin could feel his claws digging into her back thighs.

"I wouldn't advise that,'' Derin hears that familiar smug voice. Aiden pauses and growls lowly. The door behind her opened abruptly almost knocking her back but she was caught. Derin realized who it was by the scent that ran up her keen nose.

Uncle Peter.

"Is this what you allow, Derek?" he said. "Allow your baby sister to bring home men that would screw her in the hall for everyone to see?"

"You make it seem like I whore around," Derin whips around. "It's only Aiden. One guy." She said poking her uncle hard in the chest.

"Hi, I'm the uncle," Peter greets Aiden. "I would say it's nice to meet you but I can't say that."

"Especially when we are totally team Stiles." Laura piped in coming up from behind. Her arms crossed sizing Aiden up. And to make it worse, she had to flash the ruby red eyes to show her dominance.

"What happened with Stiles? Are you cheating on him?" Laura suddenly asked.

"Why are you here?" Derin asked instead avoiding the question about Stiles.

"Don't try to change the subject." Peter calls her out.

Derin sighs. "We broke up." She didn't expect Laura to erupt a fierce roar out. She didn't think that her older sister would get as angry as this because her younger sister broke up with her boyfriend.

"You broke up with him?" she shrieked. Laura turned her attention to Aiden going alpha mode on him. "Leave," she commands. Aiden does so leaving with a quiet good bye to Derin.

"He broke up with me," Derin said firmly.

"What did you do?" Peter asked her. Derin scoffs. "Come on, you had to of done something."

"I've done nothing so how 'bout telling me why you both are here?" she asked them as she made her way to the leather sofa that Derek was sitting in.

"An alpha is threatening the life of my younger siblings. I had to come," Laura stated. "Who was that?" Derin knew what she was asking about.

"My friend Aiden," she replied.

"Looks more than a friend," Peter smirks.

"Nothing serious."

Derin couldn't handle being in the same room with her overbearing uncle and sister. She had to leave. Even though she just came from the gym with Aiden, she snuck out for a quick run around the forest trail. Even though it's a little after dusk with the new moon hanging in the dark blue night sky.

She was running for about thirty minutes with her mind on the plan. Laura was thinking about recruiting Chris Argent into the hunt for this alpha that is killing students. Derek had a rampage fit about not trusting him and even Peter agreed with him.

"Derin?" Derin stopped in her tracks and whipped her head around to be faced with Stiles. He was wearing black basketball shorts, a red Nike hoodie, and black running shoes. His face was flushed red from the brisk cold and his eyes was wide open shocked to see Derin in the woods with him.

"What are you doing here?" she growls at him pulling him by the front of his shirt. Her eyes glowing in the darkness. "Did you forget there is a feral alpha killing innocent kids like you?" Stiles was completely speechless at an angry Derin. He hasn't seen her in weeks and he made a point to avoid her but didn't know that she would do the same. "Well?" she waited. Derin made the point of slamming him into the nearest tree holding him there with only one arm.

"Uh, Scott ran out of the woods going wolf and shit," he said very quickly not taking his eyes off of Derin's. She loosens her grip from him. "Why are you here? I doubt Derek would like it if his little sister is out in the woods at dark."

"We have to look for Scott. There are hunters out," she ignores his last statement. "He can blow this for us." She steps away from him and closes her eyes focusing on her hearing but she couldn't get over the erratic heartbeat of Stiles. "Can you calm down? It's kind of hard to listen for Scott when your heart is beating so hard."

Stiles gulps then takes a deep breath. His heart calmed down just a bit for Derin to hear the swift movements of Scott's running.

"I hear him." She said. "Get in the jeep and stay there." She commands then starts off running the opposite direction deep in the woods going off trail.

Both her lungs and legs was burning from the sprinting towards Scott. But just when she found Scott, a blur rushed passed her. She noticed the red eyes watching her every movement as she cautiously made her way to Scott. He was in running position.

"Scott," she calls out. He turned back to her with wide eyes. Derin froze in place as she hear the new heartbeats. Calm and steady along with a familiar scent that her wolf growls to right away. Before she could process, her legs leaped forward knocking Scott down dodging the bullets that shot at him.

"What the hell was that?" he asked her, pushing Derin off of him.

"Hunters," she growls. She crouched down behind a tree.

Scott's wide brown eyes trailed down to her body. His breath hitched. "You're shot." He noted.

"What?" Derin didn't even feel it go through her. Maybe because she was high in adrenaline. She looked down at her torso to see blood seeping through her tee shirt along with a smoky scent that burned through her wound.

"Stiles should be close, he can pick us up," he said as he slid out his phone from his pocket.

"You are not getting Stiles involved in this," she growls out as she tried to dig out the bullet but not succeeding. It hurted like hell that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Then who can get us?" he practically yelled at her causing them to blow their cover.

Derin pulls out her iPhone and called Derek.

"Where the hell are you?" he growled through the receiver.

Derin breathed heavily. "I-I'm I-I-in th-the woods. Hunters…are….here. Need…h-h-help."

"On our way," and with that he hung up.

Derin drops her hand feeling lifeless. As if her body was drained of its life.

"Derin? Derin, are you ok?" she really wanted to give Scott a snarky comment about how having a wolfsbane bullet is not okay on her heath but she was too exhausted. She couldn't even feel her fingertips.

"If…they…come," she gulps of what seem to taste of blood. "…leave me here."

Derin blacks out afterwards.


	26. Chapter 26

Stiles couldn't breathe. He was having a full on panic attack at this moment. He couldn't get the sight of an out cold Derin out his mind. It's been fourteen hours. Fourteen hours and she hasn't woken up. Stiles was so not going to leave her like this. Who cares about his job when the love of his life was motionless with blue lips? He held her hand as Deaton stitched up her bullet wound. She tightened her grip on his hand not letting him go. She even whimpered when he was going to leave for the bathroom.

And then he had to deal with an angry Laura and Peter.

_"__She's an idiot," Laura growls throwing a chair at the wall that went into pieces off of impact. _

_"__I'm ready to kill that Argent," Peter growls. His eyes then went to Stiles making him calm down a bit. He smirked at the young boy. "I heard you dumped our little wolf? Is that true?" _

_Stiles gulps. He didn't think he would be dealing with this with an unconscious Derin beside him. "Yeah." He whispers._

_"__What did she do?" Laura crosses her arms waiting. "I figured it was about time for her to fuck this good relationship up. I can tell that you both love each other very much."_

_"__You can?" he questions. Stiles wondered what Laura was looking at because Derin was hardly affectionate in public when they was dating. _

_"__It's…a wolf thing. You wouldn't understand but this one—"she points at Derin—"understands pretty damn well with her stubborn ass."_

_"__So what did she do?" Peter presses on. _

_Stiles really didn't want to say that it was over Isaac or her not saying she loved him back. Seemed too high school._

_"__Misunderstandings but…I want her back," he said in a quiet whisper._

_Peter grins. "Then get her back. Not with this goofy funny stiles that she dated; you have to be firm with her. Show her whose boss."_

_"__Like hell she would fall for that?" Stiles snorts as he gazes at Derin's sleeping profile._

_"__Trust me, if she fell for the original you then she would fall for anything you do. It's a wolf thing," Laura assured him. _

Stiles woke up with Derin scowling at him.

"You looks so cute when you frown," he said groggily as he scoots over to give her room on her bed. Since she wasn't going to let go, he decided to get in bed with her not thinking about the consequences when she wakes up.

"Why are you here?" she said with a husky voice.

"Nice to see you too, Derbear," Stiles climbs off the bed. "Even if you almost gave me a heart attack." He emphasizes clenching on his shirt where his heart is located. He smirked when the confused expression dazed over her eyes. "You almost gotten yourself killed." Stiles explains.

Derin remembered blacking out after calling Derek.

"Did Derek come?" she asked looking away from those brown eyes of his.

"Yeah but…" he trailed off biting onto his bottom lip. "Why didn't you call for me to come help?"

Derin frowns at that dumb question. "If had the choice of who is going to save me against hunters, it is going to be a werewolf instead of a human who carries around a steel bat for protection." She said harshly with a snarl following afterwards. Stiles didn't know that under those harsh words that she really didn't want for him to get involved. Derin feeling guilty, she decided to explain the best in her abilities. "I rather you didn't get hurt and killed trying to save us," she said softly looking down at her black comforters.

Stiles smiles at that. He took this moment to brush his fingers across her cool cheek. He wasn't use to a cold Derin. She was always so warm (a wolf thing, Stiles thought). Derin lets him caress her cheek then his thumb traced down to her lips. Derin's breath hitched.

"I really…want to…kiss you right now," he said with his eyes trained hard on her lips. "But I don't want to ruin what I already ruined so far of us…or spoil this moment."

"Like you said before, I am the one who ruined our relationship," she huffs.

"I did not say that," he scoffs.

"Not in the context but yeah you did," she narrows her eyes at him. Stiles wouldn't look at her. She sighs. "If Scott kills the alpha then he can return back to normal," she states by trying to change the subject…

…but it didn't work.

"But I didn't know the whole story," Stile said finally gazing into her green eyes. "And now I do and _I still love you_."

"I rather you kissed me instead of saying that to _not _ruin the moment," Derin lifts herself in sitting position. "Did Derek get hurt saving me?" she really didn't need Derek holding a grudge against her about this.

"Not even a scratch," the smug voice said from the bedroom door.

Peter.

"But he is mad at you though," he steps in. He strides on over to her bed and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "I am too and Laura. She had to leave to calm down. But Derek is furious at you which I thought I would never see the day when Derek is mad at his baby sister."

"Don't rub it in," Derin mumbles.

"He's mad that you deliberately went out _running_ when you know there's an alpha on the loose killing people," he said angrily. "And then when he sees you on the floor practically dead from the _hallow_ _bullet_ that could of killed you."

"Hallow bullet?"

"It's a type of bullet when shot at target, it explodes tiny pieces that can cause more damage on the inside of the target," stiles explained morbidly. "You got shot at twice. Once in the chest that nearly destroyed your lungs."

"We had to drag you to Deaton's who couldn't even save you unless he had the bullet so since Kate Argent is staying with Allison, Scott had to sneak over to get the bullet that could of cost you his life." Peter said.

"Well, I made him go since it is his fault you are in this predicament." Stiles said.

"No, it is her fault for even trying to save him in the first place." Peter shouts.

"I want Derek," Derin commands letting go of Stiles's hand. She really didn't want to deal with this. She's twenty fucking three years old and she didn't have to answer to anyone.

"Derek is blowing steam right now," Peter said.

"Well, get out because all I want is Derek right now," she said with a growl.

Peter growls before leaving and all Stiles could do was sit there.

"I don't get you," Derin said to Stiles yet she made no eye contact with him. "You avoid me for two weeks but when I get hurt you run to the rescue and spit out 'I love you'?"

"Because I am a confused guy and you confuse the hell out of me," Stiles blurts out. "Do I have to leave you?"

"Yeah," she turned her body and wrapped herself in the comforter.


	27. Chapter 27

It has been one week since he seen Derin. He finally found out that she was back when Isaac told him she came to class. So after work he waits by Scott's class hoping to catch hold of her. But Scott texted back that it might be a bad idea since she seemed angry.

**Stiles: did she say Y?**

**Scott: Her eyes R red &amp; she is unfocused.**

**Stiles: red like she been crying?**

**Scott: her nose 2**

"Hi," he waved at her as soon as she walked out the door. She looked stunning as usual. Dark hair pulled back with a flawless face and green eyes watching him.

"Hi," she replied and brushed passed him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked catching up to her. "Healed up?"

"Yeah," she said flatly.

"Derin can you stop for a minute?" he said as he caught hold of her arm. Derin complied. As she looked back at him, Stiles noticed her red nose and pink eyes like she has been crying. "What's wrong?" He really really wanted to hug her but he felt that getting killed in the middle of the courtyard would not help himself.

"None of your business, Stiles. Don't you get that," she rumbled leaving him there silent and heartbroken.

Stiles couldn't get her out of his head. The way she looked, like she was heartbroken or something. He never seen such a vulnerable look on her. So fragile. He isn't use to a fragile Derin….never.

Then his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"Dude, you need to get here like now," Scott through the other line.

"And where is here, man?"

"Um, outside of your favorite Diner," Scott said. "Dude, its Derin. She's…she's crying man and you know I don't do well with crying girls."

He thought Scott was pulling his leg but when he pulled up to see the park Camaro against the curb. Scott leaned against the car door with Derin in his arms crying into his shoulder.

"What did you do?" Stiles asked as he ran up to them. He was utterly jealous to see this side of Derin with his best friend. That she completely broke down with him instead of Stiles.

"Nothing, man. I was just getting us dinner when I saw her inside her car listening to some freaking Beethoven or some shit," Scott panics when her grip gotten tighter around his waist.

"Derin?" Stiles placed his hand onto her back causing her to jump. "Hey, it's Stiles." As soon as he took a step to her she retreated back letting go of Scott. She narrowed her eyes and bared teeth growling.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Stiles sighed. _Yay, back to old _Derin, he thought

"Scott called saying you was crying." Stiles replied. "What's going on?"

"Scott and you can leave." She said she takes out her keys from her jacket but Stiles snatched them from her hand.

"Oh, no you don't," he signals Scott to leave them alone. "You can't just build a wall up, Derin. You have to share or leaving it in can…do a lot worse."

Derin ignores him looking

"Derin, this is why relationships don't work out because you don't share your feelings," he felt like a dick for saying it but it had to be said.

Derin growls and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I thought the reason you dumped me was because I didn't say 'I love you'." She snapped.

Stiles became angry as well. "Derin, being angry and shit to get me to leave won't work." He said enclosing in on her. She didn't step away letting him put his hands on her waist. "Let me take care of you," he whispered.

Stiles didn't expect her to easily fall into his arms. She wrapped her around his back and bring her face to his neck taking a deep inhale of his scent earning a seductive growl. Stiles couldn't help but get a semi-hard-on when her chest was pressed against his. "What's the matter, Der?" he kissed the side of her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I wish I can forget…sometimes," she said in a raspy whisper.

"Forget what?"

"Life…my life…the life—the lives that I ruined—and killed. My wolf won't let me forget…or _Kevin_," she cried harder into his shoulder. Stiles's heart literally broke at this. "He would never let me forget him."

"What did he do?"

"I…killed them. I helped him…and—I need…Derek," she loosened her grip around him.

"Where is he?" Stiles asked.

"Gone, he's always gone on this day…" at that moment, Stiles figured out what was going on. Today is the day. The Hale Arson anniversary. "Just when I really need him," she whispers.

"Hey, hey, I'm here, Derin," he said firmly. "And I'll always be here." He rests his forehead against hers.

"Take me," Derin hiccups. "Take me to your room."

They didn't do anything. She just laid there on top of Stiles with her whole body clinging onto his for dear life. Every time he attempted to move, a rumble would come from her chest like she had to be near him.

Stiles thought the hardest part of all this would be the morning.

And he was right…

He woke up alone in bed. Stiles could see Derin sitting on the floor with his lacrosse shirt in hand.

"Sorry it stinks. I don't have time for laundry," he said sleepily trying to lift himself up.

"My wolf…is very fond of your…scent," Derin comments. Stiles didn't know what to say to that. He thought maybe it was a good thing? A dog joke appeared on the tip of his tongue about him being the master or whatever but he bit it from blurting out.

"Thank you?" he shifts in bed, scooting forward to the edge behind her making her settle in between his legs. "Do want to talk?" the last part in a whisper. Stiles knew how this would go. Derin doesn't talk when it has to do with her feelings. She simply shuts it down or leaves without a word and he was waiting for her to leave.

Derin hesitates and he sees it.

"I usually don't do that," Derin said flatly as she brings his lacrosse shirt to her nose sniffing it. A purr erupted through her chest. "But…I seen him earlier and he taunted me and the first thought that my wolf wanted to do was kill him but my…humanity side…knew that Kevin was egging me on so he can kill me and laugh in my face." Derin waits for a second. "So…the only thing I could do was cry and I hate crying."

"How do you usually handle that day?" Stiles asked.

"I moved here and never came back so I can forget," Derin said. "But in some fucked up way, I don't want to…"

"Why?"

"To show what I've done. I don't know if Derek feels the same but for me…I need to remember what I have done," she said. Stiles really wanted to hug her. Let her cry in his shoulder. So he slides down from the edge of the bed behind Derin and brought her close to him resting her back against him.

"You deserve to be happy, Der," Stiles thought it was a need to say. "It's human to make mistakes."

"That's why I don't need this…" she gestured her hands around. "I don't need the happy couple shit and hanging out with friends and I forgot that for a while but now I know…"

"You of all people need _this_," Stiles said.

Derin shakes her head and lifts herself up from his grasp. She felt a bit uncomfortable being in this position with Stiles.

"I'm leaving." She stated as she grabs her leather jacket off the back of his chair. Stiles followed behind her as she made her way to the door.

"Did you forget that you rode with me?" he smiles as she glares back at him.

Stiles kept a smile all over his face as he rode away after dropping Derin off at her Camaro. Derin hesitantly pecked a kiss on his cheek and got out of the car quickly.

He actually felt like he was getting somewhere with Derin


End file.
